The Unique Magister Magi
by InugamiGuru
Summary: What happens when someone new appears in the story? KonokaxOc AsunaxNegi Other pairings. Ocs closed.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

The Unique Magister Magi.

Inu: Alright let's start my Negima fanfic off.

Sam: That's good your enjoying this but don't slack off on your Bleach one.

Inu: Don't worry.

Sam: BTW why aren't I a ??? person?

Inu: Because your name appears real earliy, in fact it's the first paragraph so why bother.

Sam: Makes sense. Well, let's begin.

CHAPTER 1 Arrival at Mahora Acadamy

I got off the bus & headed for my destination. My name is Samuel Smith & i'm 5'7, dark blue hair & eyes, adverage built, & 16 years old. "I wonder if he's alright. It's been a few years since i've seen him. I hope he remembers me." When I arrived at Mahora Acadamy a familar voice called me. "Samuel! It's been awile hasn't it?" I looked & at the entrance was Takamichi T. Takahara. "Yes it has & what have I said about calling me Samuel Takamichi-sama?" He chuckled. He looked surprised "Sorry I forgot Sam-san. I had forgot you lived in Japan before for a few years too. Follow me. The dean would like to speak to you about why you're here."

I followed Takamichi to the dean's office. We entered after the dean said we could. An old man sat at a chair waiting. "Welcome. I'm Konoemon Konoe. Before we begin, my grandauter is avalible if you need a girlfriend." I look at him surprised. "Um. Thanks, I guess." He chuckled. "Now for the reason you're here. Your here to help Negi Springfield with his teaching & with his Magister Magi Training. He teaches English & since your from America I figured you could give him a hand as the assistant teacher. At least that's the excuse for your being here. Also talk to some of the students about staying with them since we're low on space. You may leave. Takamichi-san please show him the way to the room." I bowed. "Thank you Konoe-dono."

While Takamichi showed me the way to the class, he explained a few things. I shook my head. "31 female students that are active. How does Negi-kun handle it?" He smiled. He does pretty good. He beat Evangeline A.K. McDowell with the help of his Ministra Asuna Kagurazaki." I was stunned. "He already has a Ministra?" "Yes. He had no choice. If he didn't do it then he would be dead right now. Here we are. Go on in & introduce yourself to the class."

I walked into the class. when Negi saw me he jumped up surprised & hugged me. "Sam-oneechan! It's been a long time." I smiled. "Negi-kun, it's only been a few years & could you let go of me now?" He let go & went back to his desk. "Sorry. What bring you here to Mahora?" I walked up his desk. "I'm here as your assistant teacher." I turned to face the class. "Hello. My name is Samuel Smith. I don't like being called by my last name or Samuel. You may call me Sam-sensei. Any questions?" I regreted saying that instantly as the whole class swarmed around me asking question.

"How old are you?"

"What's your sign?"

"Where're you from?" "You single?"

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

I backed up from them. _Man. They're a roudy bunch._ "Let's see. I'm 16. My sign is Sagittarius. I'm from America & I don't really want to say where. Yes i'm single & no i'm not looking for a grilfriend." Negi got their attention. "Now class let's settle down. Sam-oneechan will be here everyday, so you can get to know him later." A girl with long brown hair raised her hand. "Yes Konoka-san?" "why do you call him oneechan? Are you brothers?" I anwsered. "No we're not brothers. He calls me oneechan because back when I lived in the same town as him I protected him & treated him like a little brother. He's called me Sam-oneechan ever since."

After the class sat back down they introduced themselves & Negi finished the lecture. After the shcool was done Negi talked with me. "So oneechan, where're you stay?" "I'm gonna stay outside in a tent." He shook his head. "No way! You can stay with me, Asuna-san, Konoka-san, & Chamo." "Chamo's here?" I asked surprised. "Yeah. He's my familar. What have you been up to?" "Nothing much. Helping a few people here & there. You know, the usual stuff." I smirked. "So your sleeping in the same room as your partner. I want all the details on how she became your partner." He got flustered. "That's because we had no choice & how'd you know about my partner?" "Takamichi-san told me." Negi looked at the ground. "Takamichi is mean." I chuckled. _Same old Negi-kun. It seems like I gotta be oneechan again._

Whe we got to the room Negi explained the situation to Asuna & Konoka. Konoka had no problem with me staying while Asuna had a different opinion about the whole thing. "No way in hell!" Negi was pleading with her while Konoka went to take a bath. "Please Asuna-san. Sam-oneechan won't cause trouble." _What am I? A dog?_ "Let me guess he's also a mage." I anwsered. "Yes. While Negi-kun here specializes in Wind magic, I specialize in Lightning magic." She threw a shoe in my face. "Tha's why you can't stay. Negi-bozu causes enough trouble." I sighed. "My trainings complete, so I don't cause uncontrolable burst of power. I'm not that strong but I finished it. That means i'm a Magister Magi now."

She smirked. "So that means you've made a Pactio with someone." I looked down. "No I haven't. Mages & their parnters usually attract each other, but i've never connected to a girl. I know you 2 are partners because Takamichi-san told me." It took another 10min. to coonvince her to let me stay. When Konoka came back she changed & sat down. "So is Sam-san staying Negi-kun?" Negi smiled. "Yes. Asuna-san finally gave in." Konoka britened up. "Then he can sleep my bed with me." All 3 of us were stunned. I got flustered. "I can sleep on the couch. It's not appropiate for student & teacher to sleep in the same bed." Negi & Asuna started to say all the reasons I couldn't do that.

"But Auna-san, Negi-kun sleeps in your bed." Asuna turned red. "That's because he sleep walks into my bed." Negi also added "And she looks like my sister." I laughed. "I can't believe you still have that habit Negi-kun. Now that you mention it, she does resemble Nekane-oneechan if she puts her hair down." Asuna turned to face me. "You don't have any habits like that do you?" "Of course not. Any time I could take a bath?" Konka replied. "Yeah. You should be able to take one now since it's empty." Asuna grabbed Negi. "Bath time for you Negi-bozu." I chuckled. "Still hate bathing Negi-kun?" He whimpered. "Yes. Help me Oneechan." "Sorry Negi-kun, but this one fight i'll lose."

Asuna was annoyed while we walked to the bathing area. " Why don't you bath him?" "Because i'm too nice & would cave in too him." I dodged a punch. "Useless baka." _Scary. Better not piss her off._ Asuna explained the bathing area. "I lived in Japan for a few years, so I know how it works. Gotta admit though. This is huge." "The other girls bath here too." replied Asuna. "Don't worry i'm use to that kind of thing." She glared at me as ahe was scrubbing Negi's hair & I was relaxing in the water. "Are you a pervert?" "No i'm not. I lived at a place that had only mixed bathing, so I got use to it."

We heard sounds coming from the changing room. Asuna & Negi looked panicked. "What's wrong?" Negi anwsered. "That's the rest of the class." "I thought that we would be alone." Asuna replied. "Sometimes the whole class baths around this time. We have to leave." I got up & wrapped my towel around me. "I agree, but what's the hurry?" A flustered Negi responded. "They always try to bath me when they see me here." I chuckled. "Your too immature Negi-kun." Asuna gave me an evil look. "You are a pervert!' "I'm not!" Just then they were coming in. "You guys get out of here. I'll distract them." Asuna & Negi nodded & hid.

"Hello everyone. What brings the lovly girls of class 2-A here at this time?" A blonde haired girl anwsered. "We're gonna bath right now. Sorry if we disturbed you Sam-sensei." "Let's see. Yor Ayaka Yukihiro right? And no you didn't. I was getting ready to leave." She smiled. "Yes that's my name. Sleep well Sam-sensei." I chuckled. "Thank you." Before I could go some of the students pounced on me. "Get off!" They smiled. "Not until you tell us more about yourself." _Damnit. I can't get up._ I noticed Negi & Asuna slip away. _Next time they're on their own._ A girl with her tied into a ponytail & squinty eyes lifted me up. "How about you tell us about yourself during a bath next time." "Sure. Um. If I remember correctly your Kaede Nagase correct?" She smiled. "Correct. Now get going before your pinned again." "Thanks." I said as I left.

When I got back to the room & went in, Negi & Asuna were asleep. _Guess it's my turn now._ I laid down on the couch & passed out. I woke up to Asuna yelling "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Inu: There, 1st chapter done. What do you guys think.

Negi: It's good.

Asuna: It's kinda perverted.

Konoka: I think you did well for an intro chapter.

Sam: Yeah, but what's with ending it with Asuna yelling at someone?

Inu: It builds suspense.

Asuna: We all know i'm yelling at Negi-bozu.

Inu: Are you?

Asuna: Of course.

Inu: Believe what you want.

Negi: Whos' she yelling at?

Inu: That's for next chapter. Next time, CHAPTER 2 Satuday Reprive.


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday Repreave

Asuna: I can't wait to see what's happening.

Inu: Curiosity killed the cat.

Sam: But satisfaction brought it back.

Inu: Damn. I forgot about you. BTW folks Sagittarius is my sign. I'm curious to see if anyone can figure out my b-day.

Sam: Do I need to repeat what you said to Asuna-san?

Inu: Go ahead. I'll just repeat you.

Negi: Alright folks. It's Chapter 2, so enjoy & review if you like it or you have any ideas, seeing as this one is being made up as he goes.

CHAPTER 2 Saturday Reprive

When Asuna yelled I turned on my right side & tryed to ignore it. Suddenly I felt myself being tossed into the wall. _Note to self. Do NOT piss off Asuna-san. She'll kill you._ "What the hell Asuna-san?!" I yelled rubbing my head. She was glaring at me while Negi was getting out of her bed & Konoka was getting up from hers. "You said you didn't have the habit Negi-bozu does!" I stared at her. "I don't." She kicked me. "You were in Konoka-san's bed!" I was surprised. "But I remember falling asleep on the couch. Who'd the hell did I end up in Konoka-chan's bed?" "It doesn't matter! You were in it!" replied Asuna. Konoka spoke up. "That's my fault Asuna-san. He seemed cold on the couch so I woke him up & made himget in my bed." Asuna yelled at her. "Next time just give him a blanket!"

After Asuna caled down, we ate breakfest & Asuna went back to sleep muttering something about to day being her day off. "She works?" I asked puzzled. Konoka anwsered. "Yeah. She doesn't have any family so she's paying for herself. My grandfather said she didn't have to, but she wouldn't budge saying that she didn't want to be a charity case." "Wow. My opinion of Asuna has changed. She's till a baka though."Konoka & Negi left saying that they had some shopping to do. Chamo jumped onto my right shoulder. "You should take this chance to explore the campus." I smiled. "Good idea. Let's go."

We lef the dorms & headed for the campus. When we got there we explored it for a couple of hours. "This place feels more like a city to me than a school Chamo." He chuckled. "Aniki got lost one time." "Really?" "Yeah. It took him 2 hours to find his way back." I chuckled. "Sounds like Negi-kun." My cellphone rang. "What song is that?" asked Chamo. "It's Figure .09 by Linkin Park. It's my fav song. Hello. Hey Negi-kun. Uh sure I ccan do that. Where does she live. That's pretty close to us. I'm exploring the campus with Chamo. Yeah I still love to read. Why? Library Island huh. I'll check it out when when i'm done. Bye." I hung up & put the phone away. Chamo looked at me puzzled. "What do you have to do?" I smiled walking into the woods that lead off campus. "You'll know when we get there."

We arrived at a log cabin after walking for a bit. Chamo got nerveous. "This is Evamgeline's place. Why're we we here?" "Negi-kun said to meet her. That & I might be able to break that curse on her." I knocked on the door & Chachamaru anwsered it. " I didn't know you lived here Chachamaru-san." She stared at me. "Is there something you require Sam-sensei?' I smiled nerveously. "It's the weekend so you don't have to call me sensei. I'm here to speak to Evangeline-san." She bowed & lead me into the living room. "I will go get my mistress. Please wait here." She left.

"She's not human is she Chamo?" "No. she's a robit." I was surprised. "A robot eh. Bet you had to tell Negi-kun that." Chamo sighed. "Yes. Unlike you he didn't notice anything wierd about her. Neither did Ane-san." "Who's Ane-san?" He hit me. "who else would it be?!" I scratched my head. "Asuna-san?" "Bingo." "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this little visist?" I looked up at the stairs & saw a girl about Negi's height with long blonde hair.

"I just came by to chat & to see the infamous Dark Mage Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Let's sit & talk for a bit." She smiled. "Flatter while nice won't get you anything. Chachamaru get us some tea." Eva sat down on the couch across from while Chachamaru bowed & went into the kitchen. "So what brings someone as famous as you here?" I chuckled. "I didn't realise that you would know about me. Chamo whatever is said here don't tell Negi-kun or else." He gulped & kept quiet. "Now to anwser your question. I'm here to help my dear little brother with his training." Chachamaru gave us some tea. "Thanks Chachamaru-san." She bowed & sat next to Eva. "so your to help the Boya become a Magister Magi. Why talk to me about anything?" I took a drink of tea before anwsering. "This is real good Chachamaru-san. You gotta teach me how to make tea like this." She bowed. "Thank you Sam-san." Eva got annoyed. "Anwser me damit!" I put the tea down. "Sorry. I want you to tell me about the curse Nagi-sama put on you." She glared at me. "Why should I?" "I might be able to break the curse since i'm a Magister Magi, but I need all the info I can get about it." She was stunned. "Really? Your not messing with me are you? Wait. What's the catch.?" I smiled. "I'm not messing with you. That would be a poor joke at it's best. As for the catch. I just want a favor in return." She eyed me suspisiously. "What kind of favor?" I took another drink of tea. "I'll let you know when I need it. It'll be just the one."

She then proceeded to tell me all about the curse. When she was done I thanked them for the tea & we left. "I think i've figured out a way to break the curse." Chamo perked up. 'Really?" "Well more like transfer it to another person, but still it's one way to handle the problem." Chamo thought for a moment. "It's a good thing your heading for Library Island right now." "Why?" I asked puzzled. "Because it might have a book on how to break the cuse." "That's ingeinous Chamo. Your the best." With that I ran off to Library Island & Chamo hot on my heels.

As we were heading for Library Island Chamo asked a few questions after he got back on my shoulder. "I just realised this, but to break that kind of curse would take an extrealy large amount of magical power & you told Ane-san that your not that strong. So how are you gonna do it?" "Correct. I'm not that powerful, but I have alot of magical power. Maybe more than the dean does." He thought for a moment. "That would mean it'll be easy for you to do it, given enough time." He smirked. "What's with not having a partner? I could recomend a few from the class if you want?" I shook my head. "Wasn't attracted to anyone & didn't have a familiar so I wouldn't be able to make a pactio anyways. as for the recomendation, i'm not interested."

I spent hours in the libray looking for anything that could help me break the curse. Chamo was getting impatient. "Come on let's go already. It's 5:30 at night." "Just 5 more minutes." He sighed. 5 minutes later I noticed a couple of books that didn't look like the others, so I grabbed them. "Hey Chamo I found some books on spells." Jumped up onto my shoulder to get a better look. "Really? They look to be authentic. Guess it was a good idea to stay after all." I nodded. "Let's go check them out." When we got to the place to check them out we some a couple of familiar faces.

"Oh. Your Nodoka Miyazaki & your Yue Ayase." A girl with huge long blue pnoytails anwsered. "Yes we are. What brings you here Sam-sensei?" I held up the books. "I heard you guys had an amazing selection of books & decided to see for myself." The other girl with bangs that hid her face noticed that the books were in a different language. "I didn't know you could read Latin & Ancient Greek Sam-sensei." I smiled at her, which caused her to blush. 'Yeah. I'm surprised to find books like these here though. Do you guys know I might find more like this?" Yue anwsered. "Yes we do. Next time we go exploring we'll give you a call & you can join us." I smiled. "That'll be awesome Yue-chan & Nodoka-chan." Nodoka checked the books out for me & I left to go back to the room.

Whe we got back no was home yet so I decided to surprise them & by making dinner. after I put the books away I started to make the food. 20 minutes later everyone got home. Konoka was surpride to see me in the kitchen. "You can cook Sam-san?" I smiled at her. "Yeah. I lived by myself for a bit, so learning to cook was an absolute. Though i'm not as good as you & I can't make as many different dishes as you either." Negi hugged Chamo. "Did you behave for Sam-oneechan?" I chuckled. "Of course he did. You think an Ermine can cause me trouble? Get ready cause dinner will be done in 5 minutes."

When everyone was ready I served dinner. It was Sashimi with white rice & homemade ricecakes. "Like I said. I'm not that good, but I figured I should do something nice." Everyone thanked me & we enjoyed a nice meal. After dinner Asuna was dragging Negi to the bath while me & Knonoka were washing dishes. "Glad to see Negi-kun is well taken cared of." Konoka smiled. "You really do act like his big brother. I gotta admit I thought you didn't act much like one." I lughed. "Of course not. I never had siblings around me when growing up, so I don't know what to do. Takamichi taught me most of what I know." Konoka chuckled. "Don't let Asuna-san know or she'll force you to tell her every detail." "Thanks for the heads up. After this wanna take a bath?" She started to laugh. "Do you realise how you sounded just now?" I recapped on what I said & turned red. "Wait it's not like that." She just continued to laugh. "I know, but if asuna-san heard you, you'd be in trouble right now. I'll join you for a bath after this."

When we got to the bath Negi was running from asuna & from the looks of things it wasn't the first time that night. "Damnit Negi-bozu! Sit still then I can finish washing your hair." I caught Negi. "Don't worry Asuna-san. Me & Konoka-san will finish it for you. Go get some rest." She sighed. "Whatever." She gave Konoka the towel & shampoo before leaving. Konoka & me were finishing Negi's hair when Konoka asked "Tomorrow let's all go shopping for some clothes to where on the school trip. Okay?" I was puzzled. "What school trip?" Negi anwsered. "I forgot to tell you Oneechan. We're going to Kyoto & Nara for this years school trip. It'll be fun won't it?" I smiled. "Of course it will. Good choices for a trip though. It's been awhile since i've been there." "You've been to Kyoto & Nara Sam-san?" asked Konoka. "You can call me Sam-kun Konoka-san. Kyoto is where I lived when I lived in Japan, so I know the place." Smiled. "Sam-kun you can just call me Konoka-chan."

Negi decided to ask how my day was. "It was interesting to say the least. Yue-chan & Nodoka-chan are gonna take me with them the next time they explore Library Island." Konoka replied. "That'll be fun. I'm part of the group, surafce area." "Becareful Oneechan. there are traps in the library that are still active." said a nerveous Negi. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. Your hairs done so you can go to bed now." He hugged me. "Thanks Oneechan. I'm glad your here. Later." He ran off while i was sratching my head. "Sometimes he embasasses me, but I guess that's what the younger siblings do to the older ones." Konoka called me. "Come wash my back Sam-kun." "You sure about that?" She laughed. "You said you lived at a place with mixed bathing & I know you won't try anything, so hurry up." I sighed. "I'm too soft. Alright i'll scrub your back."

Half a hour later we got back into the room refreshed. "Wanna sleep in my bed again?" I shook my head. "No way. Asuna-san's temper is bad enough the first time. I don't wanna experiance it again." "Silly Sam-kun. BTW did my grandfather say anything about me when you guys met?" "Yeah. He said you were available if I needed a grilfriend." She smiled. "Tha's grandpa alright. Hedoesn't give up." "He wasn't kidding?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. He's always doing that. So are you interested?" "Interested in what exactly?" She leaned closer. "In dating me silly." I blushed. "Not at the moment." "What about later?" I chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe." She giggled. "That's mean to mess with a girl like that. Now let's go to sleep Sam-kun." "Alright." Before I could turn around to head for the couch Konoka pulled me into the bed. "This way it's fair & you'll get to stay nice & warm." I was bright red. "I'm fine sleeping on the couch Konoka-chan." She hugged me closer. 'Don't be silly. You were freezing last night. Don't worry. I'll deal with Asuna-san. I sighed. "I guess I can't win. :et's just try not look like we're doing something wrong." She giggled again. "Don't worry." We fell asleep on oppisite sides of the bed.

Inu: That was close.

Sam: Yeah. You almost wrote an echi part.

Inu: Not that. I'm not that dumb. I almost did a romance thing there. Who knows. I might be good at it.

Konoka: Yay! We're going shopping tomorrow. Sam-kun let's pick something good for you to wear.

Sam: Okay. Thanks Konoka-chan.

Negi: Hopfully Asuna-san keeps calm in the mourning.

Asuna: As long as they aren't too close to each other I don't mind. Konoka-san will do what she wants anyways.

Inu: Alright everyone. Let's all give them a send off for the next chapter.

Everyone: Next time on The Unique Magister Magi, Chapter 3. The Kyoto Clothes Shopping Adventure. Be sure to stay tuned & hope you enjoy the story.

Inu: Review with any thoughts on how to do better & any ideas, cause as Negi said. I'm making this one up as I go. Take care.


	3. Chapter 3 Kyoto Clothes Shopping Trip

Inu: Alright, time for Chapter 3. Man I love this story.

Sam: I finally get to meet more characters.

Inu: Just 3 more. Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya, & Kaede Nagase. Maybe a few others will be named. Also Claroosoo's character will make an appearance. BTW if your all wondering, this is basically from Sam's POV, but when I have something else happen in a different place it's 3rd person.

Konoka: Yay! Sey-chan finally appears.

Inu: Of course. She is my favorite.

Negi: Let's move along.

Asuna: Okay! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 The Kyoto Clothes Shopping Adventure. Please reaview if you like it, have any ideas on how to do it better, or wanna have a character appear in it. Remeber only 4 characters can be added.

Inu: Besides the 2 my friends already sent in. Starting this Chapter at the end I will put the spells used, by who, their translations, what element, & a description of them.

CHAPTER 3 Kyoto Clothes Shopping Adventure

I was woken up by gentle nudging & whe I opened my eyes I saw it was Konoka who woke me up.

"Yeah Konoka-san?" She was smiling at me.

"Time to get up & go shopping Sam-kun. Asuna-san's still asleep so your safe." I got up & changed in the bathroom. _That was a nice way to be woken up. To bad she didn't give me a kiss. What am I saying? Now's not the time to be a goofball._

"Where's Negi-kun?" I asked puzzled.

"He went ahead of us. He doesn't need much & he has to meet Takahara-san about something."

"Okay. Let's get going." We took the train to a shopping district & got off.

I asked Konoka "So where to?"

*Meanwhile at the deans office*

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Aw yes. Come in Negi-kun. I want you to meet Takahara-san's student." Negi walked onto the room & saw Takamichi, Konemon Konoe, & someone who appeared to be 17. Negi smiled at the boy & waved at him.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He looked at Negi with a bored looke before repliying.

"Hello." Konemon cleared his throught.

'Negi-kun, this is Broly-san. Takahara's student." With that Broly bowed. Takamichi spoke next.

"He will be helping you & Sam-kun during the school trip. Also I would like you & Sam-kun to help him learn how to show emotions & how to get better at speaking with them." Negi smiled.

"Don't worry. Me & Oniichan will help him." Takahara smiled.

"Glad to hear that. Broly-san, go hang out with Negi-kun & them for today. Observe how to show emotion & see if you can learn from that." Broly bowed & they left.

*Back with Sam & Konoka.*

"How much more do we need to get Konoka-chan?" She giggled & turned to me.

"Not much more. Besides I like the outfit's you got, don't you like them?"

"Of course I do. I was just curious." We sat down on a bench & I got us some ice cream.

"Here you go Konoka-chan.' She smiled at me & took the ice cream.

"Thanks Sam-kun." She noticed 3 people wlking towards us.

"Hey Set-chan! What're you, Kaede-san, & Mana-san doing here?" Setsuna bowed to Konoka befroe repling.

"We're here to finish our shopping for the school trip. I take it Sam-san is been nice to you?" Konoka smiled at her.

"Of course he has. Sam-kun this is Set-chan, Kaede-san, & Mana-san." I bowed to them.

" Nice to meet you Kaede-san & Mana-san. How have you been Setsuna-san?"

"I've been well. My skills still need improvment, but i've grow pretty good." I chuckled.

"Glad to hear. You guys want some ice cream? My treat." They shook their heads & said sorry. They left & Konoka dragged me to finish getting the last outfit she said I needed. Konoka looked at me puzzled.

"How do you know Set-chan?" I smiled.

"When I lived here it was in Kyoto & I met her whe I went to visit the Shimiryu school. We talked for a couple of minutes, but that's it." She smiled we left.

"This is the last one Sam-kun." I sighed as she dragged me along by my hand smiling the whole time.

"Let's get this over Konoka-chan."

"Call me Kono-chan from now on. Okay?" I nodded.

"As you wish Kono-chan." That caused her to giggle. We arrived at a sotre & it took Konoka 10 minutes to choose an outfit.

"What do you think Sam-kun? You like it?"

"Yeah. I love it Kono-chan." She hugged me at that response.

"What's that for?"

"For calling me Kono-chan." I shook my head.

"Your easy to please." She lightly hit me on the head.

"Don't act mean." I chuckled.

"Sorry Kono-chan. Since that's the last of them let's get it & head back. Okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah." I bought the clothes & we took the train back home.

When we got back to the dorms we put my clothes in a suitcase & went to go look for Negi.

"Konoka-san, Oniichan! I was looking for you two." We turnned & saw Negi running toward us along with someone else.

"Who's that Negi-kun?" asked a puzzled Konoka.

"This is Broly-san. He's Takamichi's student." Broly bowed to us.

"He's to hang out with us for the day."

"Okay. Let's get Asuna-san." said Konoka. We went to our room & woke Asuna.

"What the hell do you guys want?" she asked half asleep.

"Takamichi-san is waiting outside the room for you." I said. She got up, got dressed, & went out the room.

"She's gonna hurt you Sam-kun." said a worried Konoka. I just smiled.

"I know. I'm prepared to bolt out of here." Just then Asuna came barging back into the room.

"YOU! I'll kill you for that!" She lepted at me & I jumped to the side & bolted for the door.

"Get back here! I'm gonna make you regret that!" I laughed.

"If you can catch me that is." I picked up the pace.

She chased me all the way to the campus.

"Don't you ever give up?" I asked tired. She glared at me.

"Not when Takahara-sensei is involved." _I can't last much longer. I'll have to do something. _I looked around. _Good. No witnesses._ I turned to face her.

"Finally gonna take your beating?" I smirked.

"On the contrary, I will end this escapade." She glared at me & charged.

"_Enova Neroni Erona. Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!_" A strong gust of wind blew Asuna back 30 feet.

"Give up?" She got up & nodded.

"No fair using magic against me & how did you use it without a wand?" I showed her my braclet on my right arm.

"This is why. The person I lived with gave me this to help my training." She nodded her head.

"Still isn't fair." I laughed.

"If it'll make you happy. I had no choice. You pushed me that far." Negi & them caught up to us.

"Asuna-san, please don't hurt Oniichan." pleaded Negi.

"Don't worry. I forgive him. He ever does that again though & I will make him pay." Konoka ran up to me.

"Are you hurt Sam-kun?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm a okay Kon-chan. So where we headed to first?" Konoka thought for a moment & replied.

"How about we go for Karoke?" Negi & Asuna agreed.

"Sounds good to me Kono-chan. Let's go!"

We got to a Karoke place & ended up staying there for a few hours.

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing that well Sam-kun." said Konoka.

"Never thought I did good. I loved your singing Kono-chan & Asuna-san was pretty good herself. Negi-kun & Broly-san did well too." Negi scratched his head smiling.

"Thanks Oniichan." Broly did a small bow. _He's emotionless like always. I guess Takamichi-san wanted us to help change that._

"Hey Negi-kun. Will Broly-san be coming along on the trip with us?" He nodded.

"Takamichi asked him to come along. Why?" I smiled while shaking my head.

"Nothing. Just wondering." _I was right. He wants us to teach him emotion. Heh. Kono-chan will probably change that after a couple of days._

We got back to the dorms & Broly left to head home. Asuna shook her head.

"Not much for talking is he?" I put my hand on her shoulder & got her go inside.

"Don't worry. After hanging out with us for a couple of days he'll change. Now let's enjoy a good dinner, bath & go to bed." Everyone agreed.

"I'll help you make dinner Kono-chan?" She smiled.

"Okay. Asuna-san why don't you go give Negi-kun a bath before dinner?" Asuna dragged Negi off. Konoka smiled at me.

"When dinners done we can bath together again." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but watch how you say it. The way you said it just now made it sound wrong."

"How do you know I don't mean it that way?" I nearly dropped the frying pan.

"Not funny." She giggled.

"Who said I was kidding." I couldn't get her to talk more about it for the rest of the time we cooked dinner.

After everyone finished dinner Asuna went to bed saying she had to work in the morning. Negi said he had to make the lesson plan for tomorrow.

"Alright. See ya later." When we arrived at the bath the whole class was there again. Before I could run they caught me.

"And again your caught being with Konoka-san in the bath. Any reaponse Sam-san?" I looked at who it was & saw a red head that had a tape reconder in her hand.

"Your Asakuraki-san right?" Ahe nodded.

"Yeah. Now please anwser the question."

"No comment." She sighed.

"I could always saw what I want. Who knows maybe I will get it right."

"Fine. She asked me to help make dinner with her while Asuna dragged Negi-kun here to bath him & when dinner was done she decided to join me since she hasn't bathed yet. Happy?" I asked annoyed. She smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone here has some questions for you though." I sighed. _And the torture begins._

"Let's get this over with." I was swarmed by the class.

"Is it true you can read Latin? BTW i'm Haruna-san."

"Yes it is. I can read Latin, Greek, Ancient Greek, Japanese obviously, English, & Chinese." Everyone was stunned.

"Wow. Your skilled Sensei. How come you were chosen to help Negi-sensei with the class. I'm Natsumi-san"

"Because i'm from America & i'm close friends with Negi-kun."

"How come you speak Japenese so well & why you it instead of your language? I'm Ku Fei."

"I lived in Kyoto for a few years when I was little & I planned on moving there so I figured I should get use to using it all the time." It took half a hour to finally get them to let me bath in peace.

"Later Sensei. See you tomorrow." I waved as they all left.

"Aren't you gonna leave Kono-chan?" She shook her head.

"I didn't bath either. Good thing you didn't talk to me in front of Asuraki-san." I looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" She smilied.

"She would have asumed we were lovers then." She smiled as she said it & I turnned bright red.

"Let me scrub your back Sam-kun."

"I'm not gonna argue because i'll just give in again like last night." She smiled at me.

We got back to the room 30mins later & saw Negi asleep at the desk. I picked him up & put him on his bed.

"Night Negi-kun." He mumbled in his sleep & I chuckled.

"You coming to bed Sam-kun?" I turnned to Konoka.

"In a little. I'm just gonna read a little of one of the books I checked out." She yawned.

"Alright. Don't stay up too late." She crawled in bed.

"I won't." I grabbed one of the books I checked out & went looking through it. after 5mins of looking I found a spell that caught my eye. It was a mid-level high ancient lightning spell.

Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos! _Axe of Lightnig. This one is worth remembering._ I looked over it for a few minutes before shuting the book & putting it away. I crawled in bed with Konoka & fell asleep.

Inu: There. Chapter 3 is fini.

Sam: I gotta admit i'm happy someone has made a character for this.

Konoka: Yeah. It'll make it eaiserfor Inu to change alot of this.

Inu: The biggest challenge will be the school festival tournement match ups. I think i'll leave all but one person alone, maybe 2.

Sam: Who is it?

Inu: The one hit wonder Eva fought. I figured why not have her fight someone who would last a bit against her.

Sam: Who's the unlucky sap.

Inu: Demon's character.

Sam: Yikes. Time to translate the spells that appeared.

Inu: Yep. Here's the spells that appeared in this chapter. I use the latin phrases for all spells that appear unless I can't find them.

Enova Neroni Erona. Sam's activation key.

1) Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!

Translation: Blow, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dus.

Description: Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast.

2) Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!

Translation: Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning.

Description: A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack.

Konoka: Till next chapter.

All: Next time. Chapter 4 Sam & Konoka's Adventure. As always review if you like it, have any ideas on how to do better, &/or have a character to submit. 3 slots open.

Inu: Maybe more KonoxSam. I have to think on it.

Sam & Konoka: This'll be good.

Inu: Maybe. There will be some of what happens in class first to get it started but it will be mostly about those 2.


	4. Chapter 4 Sam & Konoka's Adventure

Inu: Sorry about the long update folks. I've been pretty busy with school. I'm a senior after all & for those that read my Bleach fanfic I can't find my folder with the story. I'll put it up after I find it.

Sam: He's been playing his friends 360 all weekend.

Inu: What? I don't own a 360.

Sam: You played Devil May Cry 4 & Left for Dead 2 all weekend.

Inu: They're fun.

Konoka: Can we please move on?

Inu & Sam: Yes.

Negi: Without further ado we present chapter 4.

CHAPTER 4 Sam & Kono's adventure.

After everyone ate breakfeast they left to go to class.

"Sam-san. Can I ask a question?" Asuna looked like she was thinking hard.

"Sure. Fire away." I was smiling in too much of a good mood about the trip.

"I'll ask it when we're alone." Konoka looked at her with a worried expression.

"Your not gonna be mean to him are you?" Asuna smiled.

"No. It's more of a private question." As I was lost in thought about what Asuna could want to ask I ran into someone.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." I looked at who I ran into. He looked to be 15 & had white messy hair that hanged over his face, ice blue eyes, and a small scar across his left cheek, while wearing a leather jacket with a white T-shirt with a Ying Yang symbol, black jeans and hi top sneakers.

"It's fine. It happens to everyone. I have to go meet someone so later." He ran off towards Mahora. I was wondering who that was & noticed Negi and everyone already went ahead.

"Damnit. I'm gonna be late for work. Still I wonder who that was." I ran off to hurry to class.

When I got there Negi was already giving a lecture. He was telling everyone about Romeo & Juliet.

"Now class who can tell me why the way the language is written different?" He looked around the classroom. Most of the students just looked away. I shook my head.

"It's because that's the old language. It was used in that time era." Everyone looked at me.

"Correct Oniichan. Now I want you all to study it for the rest of the hour, because your assinment for tonight will be to explain the differences between it & modern English."

Near the end of the hour Takamichi came in.

"Sam-kun come with me. The headmaster wants a word with you." I got up and followed him. This time when we got in the office I noticed the walls had been adorned with some new decorations from old times. Konemon wasn't in the room.

"Where is he?" Takamichi told me to wait there & left.

5minutes later the guy I ran into this morning came in.

"Sorry i'm late. I got lost & ended up in the library. Hey it's you again. I didn't know you were the headmaster. You look alot younger than I expected."

"I'm not the headmaster. I'm also waiting for him. The name's Samuel Smith, but you can call me Sam-san." He smiled.

"Cool. I'm Mako Shirauni. Nice to meet you." Just then the headmaster came in.

"Sorry about that. Ah. I see both of you are here. Good that makes this eaiser." He sat down in his chair.

"I want you both to protect the students during the class trip."

"What's the enemy?" asked Mako.

"The enemy is the Kansai Magic Assosiation. At least some people that don't like how things are going. Negi-kun already knows the situation and Sam-kun is very skilled, but I believed that some extra help would be appriciated. That's the reason for Mako-kun being here."

"Any specific target?" I asked worried. _This isn't going to be all fun and games after all._

"Yes. My granddauter. Konoka Konoe." I stood there Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea

"How? Why? She should stay her if she's the target. We can't just let her go into harms way." Konemon silenced me with the raise of a hand.

"I know full well all that. That's why all the help. Now Sam-kun I want you to be the seen bodyguard of hers."

"What do you mean the seen bodyguard?"

"Setsuna Sakurazaki is also her body guard, but she does it from the shadows. It will fool the enemy into thinking that she's lightly protected. Mako-kun you may leave. I want to discuss something with Sam-kun. Before you go I want you both to know one more thing. Her parents want her not to know about Magic, so be discreet." Mako bowed & left. Konemon turned to me.

"The way you reacted. Was it of friendship or something else?" He was smiling as he asked the question.

"It was out of friendship. I worry about all my friends. Why do you ask?" He continued smiling.

"Just curious. I want you to keep a much closer eye on her. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Then you may leave."

After school was out Yue & Nodoka came up to me.

"We're going on another exploration today and wanted to know if you'd like to come along." I cheered.

"Of course I would. That library is fasinating." Konoka arrived just then.

"Then i'll tag along today."

"Why?" She smiled at me.

"Because I want to know more about the library too." I looked at Yue and Nodoka to see what to do. They said she was part of the club as special guest.

After we got ready Negi and Asuna came up.

"Are you really going Konoka-san?" Asked Negi. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"Yeah. Don't worry if anything happens Sam-kun'll protect me." Negi nodded his head while Asuna grabbed me saying she wanted to talk to me in private. We stopped in a small spot at the begining of the forest.

"You better treat Konoka-san nicely and protect her or else." She had her fist ready to hurt me.

"Relax. Of course i'll protect her. You don't ever have to ask me to that. And as for the treating her nice part. Why wouldn't I?" She looked satisfied at my anwser.

"I wanted to ask if you were just leading Konoka-san on, but even I can tell the anwser to it. You better make her happy or you'll wish you never heard of me."

"What do you mean by that?" She left to go back to them and I ran after her.

We finally got to the rendevous and saw Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, & Fei waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Fei asked.

"Sorry. Asuna-san wanted to discuss something with me." Yue told us to follow her and she lead us through the lower levels. I was amazed at all the books. There thousands in a single spot and the book shelfs were in perfect shape. I even saw some vending machines every onece in awhile. After going through about 3 floors and stopping around 30 traps of different styles Yue said we had to go back.

"Aw. I wanted to see more of it." Konoka reassured me.

"We can go for a longer visit on the weekend when we get back. That'll make you happy right?"

"Yeah. Still a shame though. I can't be helped." As I turned around to follow the others I stepped on a switch. The floor started shaking & collasped under me and Konoka before anyone could get to us.

As we were falling I noticed the walls went from friendly library to stone dungeon look.

"Sam-kun help!" I grabbed Konoka's body & held her tightly so she couldn't see what I was doing.

"_Enova Neroni Erona. _." I muttered under my breath. A gust of wind saved us from harm and when I checked on Konoka. I saw she passed out.

"I should be able to get us out." When I tryed to use magic to fly I couldn't. _This is bad. Very bad. Somethings blocking my magic which means we're stuck here._

I used my cloak I had hidden as a pillow for her and went to find a way out. I passed by all kinds of book shelves that were half way submerged. I studied their condition. _They're not water damaged. Must be magic that keeps them safe from harm. This place is kinda like an island getaway with the beach and the palm trees._

After exploring the area for 3 hours and only find vending machines, a waterfall, alot more books, and a lounge that had comfertable chairs that are usually found in mansions, I went back to Konoka. When I got back to the spot she wasn't there and I panicked.

"Kono-chan! Where are you?! Kono-chan!" I ran around looking for her till suddenly my face met a thick black book.

When I woke up I saw Konoka looking at me woth a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry. I thought it was something else." I rubbed my head.

"Who else would be down here?"

"A giant talking statue." I was surprised. She looked sad.

"You don't beleive me do you?"

"I do. I'm just surprised. Do you remember the way out?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Yes. It's right behind the waterfall." She took me to the waterfal I found earlier. _Too bad. I kinda wanted to be here and read some of the books._ A voice in my head tryed to say otherwise._ Don't lie. You want to be alone with Kono-chan. I shook my head as we went behind it. I tryed to open the door and we found out that it was jammed._

After a couple more hours of searching for a way out we took a rest in the lounge area I found earlier.

"This isn't good. Negi-kun's probably freaking out right about now huh Kono-chan?" She nodded her head.

"I wish my cell worked here."

"That would be nice." She was in deep thought. _I wonder what she's thinking about. She looks cute like that._

"How did we survive the fall?" I gulped. _I forgot to think of an excuse._

"Uh well we... um let's see." She was staring at me with a curious look.

"Well. I don't really know. It was like something stopped us before we hit the ground." She perked up.

"Wow. Maybe it was something magical." _Oh boy. I better think ahead of time for now on._

She was sniffing herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna take a bath. Care to join me?" She was smiling as she said it.

"No. I'll see if I can find a way out." She leaned closer grabbing my arm.

"But I was looking forward to it." she said with a teasing tone. I was starting to turn red.

"But we shouldn't let everyone worry. Think about it." She let my arm go with a disappointed look.

"Your right, but i'm still sad about it."

"Don't worry. When we get back i'll do whatever you want." Before I could correct what I said she hugged me and ran off. _Great. Now i'm in trouble. Asuna-san please forgive me for saying something stupid._

Meanwhile

Above in Libray Island Negi and Asuna were looking for everyone.

"Asuna-san what if they got hurt during the trip?" Negi was starting to get really worried. Asuna slapped him on the back making him fall on the ground.

"You said he was a skilled mage yourself, so have some faith in him. Besides he wouldn't let anything happen to Konoka-san."

Yue ran up to them panting.

"What's wrong Yue-san?" asked a worried Negi.

"Sam-san and Konoka-san fell to the bottem of the island." Negi paniced while Asuna was stunned.

"How the hell did they manage that? Negi-bozu stop that!" She grabbed Negi by his head and held him there. Yue explained the whole thing which caused another panic attack from Negi.

"How do we get down there this time?" Yue left to go find someone who could help.

Just then a male that appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties walked up.

"Perhaps I could help locate them." Asuna got Negi to stop panicing again before talking to the guy.

"First off who are you?" He bowed.

"My apoligies. I'm Hatashi Karakuri." Negi looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Are you related to Chachamaru-san?" He bowed to him.

"Yes. I'm her older brother. I can get her to help me rescue them if you want." Negi beemed and hugged Hatashi who was turning red.

"Thank you so much. Would you please do that?"

"Yes. Wait here as I go get her Springfield-san." He left.

Back under the island.

I was standing on the top of a tree looking for a way out. I finally got fustrated at the situation.

"Damnit! I haven't been this useless since that night. I know Negi said to drop it cause I wasn't there, but I should have. This place is really pissing me off." I almost fell out of the tree when Konoka called me.

"What're you doing up there and how'd you get up there?"

"I climbed and i'm looking for another way out."

"Any luck?"

"No. I feel pathetic."

"Come down and take a break with me." I climbed down and followed her back to the lounge.

"How can you be so relaxed?"

Easy. I know it'll work out. I wanted to talk to you, so this is perfect." She gestured for me to sit next to her so I did.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know more about you and Negi-kun. So how'd you guys meet?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." She looked sad and mad at the same time.

"Why?"

"I just can't. I promise i'll tell you everything as soon as I can. But in the mean time i'll do whatever you ask to compensate for it."

"But you said that earlier."

"I didn't mean it earlier, but now I do." She cheered up after I said that.

"So what else you want to know?"

"Tell me about when you met Set-chan."

"Okay."

"I met Setsuna-san when I was 8 & lived in Kyoto. I wanted to learn how to fight with a sword, so track down the Shimei Style School. After being shown around I was lead to the court yard that had Sakura Trees petals falling & in the middle of it was Setsuna-san." Konoka was entranced.

"What was Set-chan doing?" I chuckled.

"She was cutting the petals with her eyes closed or she was trying too. She was able to get some of them before she had to open her eyes. I watched for a couple of hours before she noticed me sitting on the Dojo's back patio. She asked what I was doing there & I explained that I wanted to see how that fightning style was. In the next 3 hours she taught me some of techniques or explained how to use them. After she was done I had to head home."

"Thanks to her I can use a sword pretty well. Between you & me Kono-chan, she look stunning with those petals falling around her." She looked at me with a devious look on her face.

"Do you like Set-chan Sam-kun?"

"Yeah. I see her as a good friend." Konoka grabbed my arm.

"I meant do you have a crush on her?" I thought for a moment.

"Kinda I guess. Nothing big. Why?" She just continued to smile.

"Just curious." I could tell she sounded a little hurt about what I said.

"Relax. I had a crush on her. I don't feel that way anymore."

She beemed at that.

"I have a request of you."

"Okay. Go ahead & ask. If I can do it I will." She leaned closer.

"Sam-kun. I want you to-" Before she could finish what she was saying a giant stone golem came out of the water.

**"Hahaha! This time I have you!" **I grabbed her hand & we started running away.

**"You cannot escape. You will suffer."** I stopped runnign& stood ready.

"Keep running Kono-chan! I'll buy you some time."

"But-"

"Just go!" She ran off.

**"How brave of you. Brave but foolish."**

"I don't care. You won't harm Kono-chan. I swear that on my life."

**"Then you will die first!"**

_"Enova Neroni Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!"_ The blast of lightning hit it's shoulder, but didn't phase it at all.

**"Hahahahaha! Is that the best you can do? It's a waste of time to resist."**

_Damnit! Magic's harder to use here than normal. I can't seem to summon the power I need._

_"Spiritus Aerialis Coeuntes Sagitient Inimicum, Sagitta Magica! Series Fulguralis!"_ Ifired 17 arrows of lightning at it. The blast still didn't seem to even harm it.

"Sam-kun are you alright? I heard explosions." Konoka came running back.

"Kono-chan I said get away from here!""You seem to care about her deeply. Let me destroy that!"

"Put here down right this instant!" It laughed."I'll let her go & even send her back if you agree to sacrificing your life in exchange for hers."

"Deal." I said without hesitation.

"No Sam-kun. Ran away!" I muttered under my breath as the golem grabbed me & brought me closer to it's face. _"Enova Neroni Erona. Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens."_ I shoved the raging storm of wind & lightning in it's face destroying it completly.

"Sam-kun!" She hugged me extreamly tight after we got free.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to die." I laughed.

"Can't do that. I promised to protect you & that's what I will do." She cotinued to hug me.

"BTW what were you asking before it interupted?" She let go of me blushing.

"I was gonna ask if you would-" We heard the sound of jets.

Chachamaru & another robot appeared.

"I'm Hatashi Karakuri. We're here to take you both back."

"Thanks. I'm Samuel Smith & this-"

"I know. Chachamaru-san is my sister. Sorry for sounding rude, but it's getting late."

"Oh. That's interesting." They grabbed us & flew back to the surface.

As soon as we touched ground I was tackled by Negi who was crying.

"Oniichan! I was worried about you. Don't ever do that again okay." He looked at me.

"I promise. Just stop crying. We're just fine." Asuna helped me up as Setsuna made sure Konoka was okay.

"You didn't try anything funny did you Sam-san?" asked a suspicious Asuna.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?" Setsuna walked up to me.

"Hey Setsuna-san. Sorry to make you worry about Kono-chan like that. I made sure nothing happened to her." She glared at me & dragged me off.

"Set-chan! What're you doing to Sam-kun?" Konoka had run ahead of us.

"Nothing Ojosama." Konoka didn't budge.

"If you hurt him I won't forgive you. He saved me from a giant stone statue."

Setsuna sighed.

"I won't hurt him. I just wanna talk real quick in private."

"Sam-kun when your done come home. Dinner will be waiting." I smiled.

"Yes Kono-chan." She left us to join Negi & Asuna.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I was going to scold you for putting Ojosama in danger, but since you saved her i'll let it slid. Please be more careful in the future." I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'd rather die than let anything happen to her." Setsuna walked away & I went home. When I got home everyone was asleep. I shook my head grabbed my pajamas & left to take a shower.

When I got in there Kazumi Asakura was there along with Chizuru Naba & Natsumi Murakami.

"Hello ladies. Didn't think anyone would be here at this time."

"Well if it isn't Sam-san. I heard you & Konoka-san were alone for hours. Anything happen?" Asakura had a devious smile on her face that gave me the chills.

"No. We just kept trying to get out of their." I sat in the water with them.

"So nothing is between you two?" asked Kazumi

"No. Nothing at all." I couldn't seem to make the words I said sound completly true to myself. She was gonna ask something. I wonder what it was.

"It's too bad. You would had made a cute couple." Chizuru said. Natsumi agrred.

"Yeah. Konoka-san always has to deal with her Grandfathers Omais." I frooze at that.

"Really now. He needs to let her choose who she wants." The 3 of them stared at me.

"What?"

"So you do have something for her." Kazumi said as she leaned closer.

"Don't worry we'll keep it secrect."

"Ha! You can't keep a secrect."

"That's Haruna-san."

"I still don't trust you." She looked hurt.

"That's mean. I'm always nice to you when we meet."

"Come on Sam-san. Tell us." Chizuru got a look on her face that scared me more than anything ever has.

"Only if you guys keep it secrect." All 3 smiled.

"Don't worry we'll keep quiet."

"I like Kono-chan. She's a very good friend."

"'Kono-chan' huh. There's something defently between you guys."

"No there isn't! Keep this up & i'll just ignore you."

"Then what's with the 'Kono-chan'?"

"She told me to call her that."

Kazumi smiled.

"She never told anyone to call her that before. So think about it. She wants you to call her a nickname not even Asuna-san her best friend can call her." After thinking for a moment I realised she must be right.

"I still don't think there's anything between us, but i'll ask about the nickname. Later." I left the bathing area still thinking about what I was doesn't let anyone call her Kono-chan but me. I can't think of anything except either she sees me as a brother or as a pontential boyfriend. I'll have to talk to Chamo, Eva-sama, & Takamchi about this. Maybe Setsuna-san & Asuna-san too.

I got back to the room hungry. I found a note on the fridge when I went in the Kitchen. Sam-kun, I made you some sandwhiches. Sorry It wasn't something else. I was too tired to make any more. Love Kono-chan.

After eating the food I washed my plate & went to bed on the couch to see how would she way to see if what's said is true is to test out she responds to certain things.

With that I fell asleep.

I was woken up by being shaken.

"Huh. What's up?" I saw Konoka with a sad look on her face.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"Sorry. I was going to read, but fell asleep." I noticed Negi gatherthings quickly.

"What's going on?" Negi turned to me.

"Today is the day of the trip Oniichan. Teachers have to get there early. You don't have to be there for the preporations. Eat breakfest & then come to the train station." I nodded & he left.

"He seems the happiest out of all of us." Asuna agreed.

After making sure we were all packed the three of us went to the station.

"Wow. The whole class is already here." Konoka agreed with Asuna.

Everyone was split into six groups.

Group 1= Fuka, Fumika, Sakurako, Kugimiya, & Kakizaki.

Group 2= Chao, Fei, Kaede, Hakase, Kasuga, & Yotsuba.

Group 3= Yukihiro, Naba, Murakami, Asakura, & Hasegawa.

Group 4= Makie, Akashi, Izumi, Tatsumiya, & Ookouchi.

Group 5= Konoka, Asuna, Miyazaki, Yue, & Saotome.

Group 6= Setsuna & Zazie.

Since group 6 only had 2 people we put them into other groups. Setsuna in group 5 & Zazie in group 3. Broly, Mako, & Hatashi arrived last.

"Choose a group to be with & that's your job to protect them." They nodded. Mako choose group 2, Hatashi went with group 4, & Broly was dragged by Asakura into group 3.

"That's everyone. since I have to protect Kono-chan I guess i'm in group 5." With that we all took our seats & the trip began.

Inu: Finally.

Sam: No kidding.

Inu: Alright folks, before we continue with the trip we have one more chapter to do.

Sam: Seriously?

Inu: Yep. The next chapter takes place on the day of the exploration of the library by Sam & them. It's Broly's adverage day so you can get to know him better. I will edventually do the same for Mako Shiranui & Hatashi Karakuri. Also they will make an appearence in the next chapter too.

Sam: Now for the spell translations_**. 1 Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea**_

**Translation: Blow, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust**

**Description: Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast.**

**User: Sam**

_**2 Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans**_

**Translation: A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning**

**Description: A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects.**

**User: Sam**

_**3 Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens**_

**Translation: Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder**

**Description: This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy**

**User: Sam**

Inu: That's all of them. see you guys next chapter. Hopfully I got all the mistakes. Let me know if I didn't.

Sam, Konoka, Asuna, Negi: Next time Chapter 5 Broly's Day.


	5. Chapter 5 Broly's Day

Inu: Okay here's a chapter just for Claroosoo's character Broly. It takes place the day Sam goes to Library Island to explor & get's trapped with just Konoka. Broly any words for our readers?

Broly: Just get it over with.

Inu: I already miss everyone.

Chapter 5 Broly's Day

Broly woke up around 4:00 in the morning so he could train before everyone was up. He put on a tan clored suit & a black tie that was easy to move around in. He left his apartment after eating breakfeast & headed for Evangeline's place. When he arrived Evangeline was outside talking to Chachamaru.

"Broly. You ready to train again?"

"That's why I come here every day."

"Blunt as always. Maybe that's why we agree on some things. Well let's go spar." Eva lead Broly to her basment like she has everyday for years. They stopped before a glass sphere that had a resort inside it & were transported inside of it.

"Alright for your training today I will use an illusion so I can be at full power. We can go all out & it won't damage this place." Broly stood there ready.

"You seriously need to lighten up sometimes. Oh well let the fun begin." She locked eyes with Broly & they were in the same place.

"It's an illusion so no one will interfer. Now _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!"_ Broly jumped into the air to dodge pillars of ice that formed on the ground. Broly put his hands in his pockets & launched some blast of air at Eva. She dodged with ease & fired eleven arrows of ice at him.

He destroyed each arrow with a blast.

_"Lic Lac La Lac Liac. Malleus Aquilonis."_ Eva threw a giant sphere of ice at Broly & hit him crashing into the side of the building.

"Come on! I know you can do better or are you really that weak?" All of a sudden a surge of power erupted form were Broly was.

"Ah the Kankaho. You should have been using that from the start. Maybe now you'll be interesting. Iaculation Grandinis!"

A rain of ice spears launched at where Broly was. He fired a huge blast that wiped out the attack & nicked Eva's left arm.

"You better do better than that Eva. If you don't then this is hardly training." She laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll make this extreamly difficult for you. If fact you'll probably die from it_. Ensis Exsequens."_ She made a sword erupt from each finger & combined them to make a three foot long blade of energy come from her hand.

"Let's see what you can do Broly-san. If you let up even for a second you will die." They charged at each other & clashed causing an explosion that rocked the resort.

5 hours later in the illusion

Broly was breathing hard & Eva was smiling.

"Not bad. It's been fifteen minutes at the real resort, but to last five hours is impressive. We'll take a break & resume in a couple of hours. In the mean time get some more practice in with Ki. She ended the illusion & walked off.

Broly went down to the beach area & started to train with his Ki. He was firing blast for fifteen minutes when Hatashi walke up. Broly kept fireing the attacks ignoring Hatashi.

"Broly -san you should take a break & relax." Broly increase the number of attacks he fired.

"How about you tell me why your cold to Negi-kun. You did tell us that you knew him from when he was little." He stopped shooting the attacks & walked to the rest area.

"If I tell you will you leave me be?"

"Sure. Only if you also tell me a bit of how you met him." Broly sighed. He pulled out a cigerette & started smoking it when Eva came in with Chachamaru.  
"Yes. I would love to hear that story my self."

"Fine. Sit down & don't interupt." They sat down eagar to hear the tale.

"I was hurt and found by negi's cousin. Negi and Anya bothered me  
everyday while I was liked me for some reason & when  
Takamichi-sensei introdution himslef to Negi...he also did the same with me.....thats  
all."

Eva was thinking about something for a few minutes before speaking.

"It must have been before Sam-san was there or after he was."

"Sam-san knows Negi-san?"

"He's like a brother to him. I think we should ask him sometime & see if you met them before or after him."

"I don't care. Now I will continue with my training if you don't mind."

After traing for may hours on the outsides time( in the resort every day is an hour outside)Broly left at the urging of Eva to meet the others that will join him on the school trip to protect the students. Broly gave in when Takahara called & said he need to meet a new recruit since both Negi & Sam were busy with classes.

Broly arrived in the dean's office to see a guy that looked fifteen, has messy brown hair, amber eyes, somewhat tanned skin & was wearing a black coat with the hood down, brown shorts, & black and white shoes. He looked a little nerveous.

"This is Tyler Takumi Ritasu. He came looking for a job & I decided that he could help you guys with the trip. I was going to have Sam-kun handle this, but he's busy exploring Library Island. I want you to introduce him to Negi-kun & that's all. He will be leaving today so as to secure a decent hotel for the classes." Broly bowed & took Tyler to the dorm rooms.

"So Broly-san, how long have you known the old man?"  
"A few years. I would perfer to get this over with so I can resume training." Tyler stayed quiet till they went into Negi's room.

"Broly-kun. Who's that?" Negi approached Tyler & extended his hand.  
"I'm Negi Springfield. The girl at the desk studying is Asuna Kagurazaki." Tyler shook his hand.  
"I'm Tyler Takumi Ritasu. You can call me either Taku-chan or Risu-san. I'm to help you guys with the trip."

"Oh great another one. How many does that make? Sam-san, Broly-san, Mako-san, you, & someone else we haven't met yet. Five people. How much help do we need?"  
"Well I need to be going. I have to secure a hotel for just the classes. Later." Tyler left to get his things & then set off.  
"Asuna-san you scared him."

"I did not Negi-bozu."  
"He was nerveous when I was bringing him here to meet Negi-san. Now I must go continue my training." Broly left while Negi said something about going to meet Sam & Konoka at the library then come home.

Before Broly could leave the dorms the Narutaki twins found him.  
"Hey your that guy that's usually with Takahara-sensei. Wanna play with us?"  
"No." Fuka jumped onto his shoulders & continued to bug him.  
"Come on. Don't be such a boring guy. Takahara-sensei played with us sometimes."

"I don't care." When he tried to leave Fumika jumped onto his other shoulder & both of them began to mess with his hair.  
"Tell us your name & your favorite color."  
"Broly." Fuka hanged of his shoulder.

"Buy us ice cream." When Broly ignored her Fuka grabbed his leg & Fumika covered his eyes.  
"Let go."  
"Not until you play with us." While Broly was trying to shake Fuka off, Fumika kept asking him questions.

"How old are you? Do you like sweets? How do you know Takahara-sensei? What's it like being grouchy all the time?" Broly grabbed her off his shoulder & put her on the ground.  
"Enough questions. You let me go." Fumika joined her sister & grabbed his other leg.  
"Play with us & we'll stop." Broly kept switching from shaking one leg to the other.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Are you ready to play yet?"  
"Are you single?" Broly kept trying to get them off & was failing miserably. They kept laughing & saying how much fun it was while asking more questions.

After being nagged for twenty minutes Broly gave in to them.  
"Fine. I'll play with you. Only for a little while then i'm leaving."  
"Okay. Let's go." Both twins responded at the same time & lead him around the campus making him chase them. Really all Broly did was follow them.

After dragging Broly around for a few hours the twins decided to leave. They jumped onto his shoulders again & ruffled up his hair.  
"Good-bye Broly-kun. Let's play again sometime." They left leaving an annoyed Broly behind. Finally some peace & quiet.

Broly was walking around when he found a couple of kids arguing. They were both boys around 5. One had brown hair & the other had blonde hair. They seemed to be fighting over a robot toy. The brown haired boy pushed the other boy down & when he got up tried to knock the other boy down Broly grabbed them both & lifted them up.

"You shouldn't fight. Try taking turns with the toy." He set them back down & they started to share it like he said to. Chizuru walked up behind Broly.

"Thank you for the help. Your an aquantence of Takahara-sensei aren't you? What's your name again?"  
"It's nothing of it." As started leaving she followed him.

"So tell me about yourself."  
"Nothing much to say. I perfer quiet & training. Nothing else about me really."  
"Do you know Negi-kun?"  
"Yes."

"What's your favorite food." Broly just shrugged.  
"Maybe it's Tempera. Your favorite drink?" Again Broly shrugged. Chizuru thought for a moment before continuing.  
"Tea seems to fit your personality. Do you also like kids?"  
"Not really."

"Are you here as a teacher or are you an aide to learn more?"  
"No."  
"Why do you smoke?"  
"I want to."

Chizuru kept asking questions for a little while & when Broly didn't anwser some of them she guessed at the anwsers. She told him somethings about herself like how she loves to take care of kids._ I wonder why i'm not bothered by her continous talking?_ She continued for a few more minutes of talking before asking one last question.

"What kind of training do you do?"  
"I train in many different fighting styles."  
"See you later Broly-kun." Broly looked annoyed at that.  
"Please don't call me that." Chizuru giggled.  
"Why not Broly-kun?"

When Broly turned to tell her why he was met with her smile & a dark aura around her.  
"Never mind. You can call me Broly-kun."  
"Good. You can call me Chizuru-chan then. Okay." She had the same look as previous.  
"Okay.I need to get some more training done."  
"Alright. Take care Broly-kun." She left to go home & cook dinner.

While Broly was heading towards the path that lead to Eva's place Asakura stopped him.  
"Well if it isn't Broly-kun" Broly stopped to see who it was.  
"The names Asakura Kazumi. I saw you with the twins earlier & with Chizuru-chan. Mind explaining what that was about?"

"It was nothing. Now if you'll excuse me." She stopped in front of him.  
"Not till I get some anwsers. Now how old are you?"  
"None of your bussiness. Now let me pass."  
"How do you know Negi-kun? And do you know Sam-kun?"

"Yes & no." She kept up the questions for ten minutes. Broly was getting annoyed at her consistancy.  
"Come anwser more questions than the first few I asked."  
"Leave me alone Vixen." She looked surprised.

"Vixen?"  
"Yes. I'm going to call you Vixen since you won't leave me alone." She smirked.  
"Fine. Later Handsome." Before Broly could say something she ran off smiling. She's annoying beyond everyone else in that class. When Broly finally got to Eva's place she told him that training was done for the day. Hatashi came running up to the cabin saying he needed Chachamaru's help to retreive Sam & Konoka.

"He's troublesome." Eva just laughed as they left.  
"He is, but then again it's a test set by that old man to see if Sam-san deserves to his spot. I take it he disabled flying so he can see how he reacts. Well go get some rest. Tomorrow you have to be on the train with the class for a couple of hours." Broly groaned.  
"I really didn't want to think about that. It'll be hell riding with them." Eva laughed again then sent him away.

Broly got back to his appartment & got ready to sleep. He was thinking about what happened during the day._ I better not have to sit next to Vixen tomorrow or i'll go insane._ He fell asleep after eating dinner & a shower.

The next morning

Broly met up with all the extra guest that are suppose to watch over the class with two exceptions. Sam & Tyler.  
"Where's the new guy?" Mako was trying to figure out where he was.  
"He went ahead of us. He left yesterday to secure a hotel. Of course Sam-san if probably with them already since he lives with Negi-san." Mako nodded & they left to go to the train.

They were the last to arrive.  
"Choose a group to be with & that's your job to protect them." Mako choose group 2, Hatashi went to group 4 & Asakura grabbed Broly.

Broly:"No, I don't want to be interview again, Vex"  
Kazumi: Aw~, you don't like being asked questions, handsome?  
Broly: *blinks*  
Broly: " what do you want, Vix?  
Kazumi: "Well~ seeing you being all lonely. Me and the rest of the group  
decied to have you join our group"  
Broly: "....Why?"  
Kazumi: Cause I wanna  
Broly: But I don't-  
Kazumi: and Chizuru wanna....do you want me to tell her you refused her  
polite invite? Chuzuru gave Broly the death look & smile.

Inu: Okay. So Broly how do you think I did?  
Broly: I don't like Vixen.  
Inu: Since I probably won't get a response from him, here are the spell translations.  
**1. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!  
Translation: "Come, Spirits of Ice! Spread Forth into the Air! Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!"  
Description: This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them.  
User: Eva  
2. Malleus Aquilonis  
Translation: Hammer of the Ice God  
Description: The caster gathers ambient water from the air and fuses it into a gigantic ball of ice, which is then dropped onto the target.  
User: Eva  
3. Iaculation Grandinis  
Translation: Hailstone Spears  
Description: A spell that creates spears, lances, or giant versions of them made of ice.  
User: Eva  
4. Ensis Exsequens  
Translation: Executioner's Sword  
Description: When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade.  
**Broly:Impressive spells used.  
Inu: Next time on the Uniquie Magister Magi. Chapter 6 Kyoto Trip Part 1 The Enemy Strikes


	6. Chap 6 Kyoto Trip pt1 The Enemy Strikes

Inu: I know some people probably thought it wasn't a good idea to do what I did last chapter, but I needed some time to think & I wanted to make sure I could do Broly right.  
Sam: It's true. Now he will be resuming normal chapters.  
Konoka: Alright here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 Kyoto Trip Part 1 The Enemy Strikes

We were relaxing on the train & some of the kids were playing a card game based off magic. I was helping Negi patrol the class when they screamed.  
"What's going on?" I saw frogs all over the place.

"Crap. Catch them." It took a few minutes to capture all the frogs. I heard Chamo whisper to Negi about a letter after Negi gave orders to a few students.  
"The letter I was given is gone! What am I going to do?" I sighed.  
"Negi-kun try checking your bottom pocket."

He did & sighed.  
"Thanks Oniichan." Something snagged the letter from him.  
"Oh no! The letter. Oniichan stay here i'll get it back." He ran off while I stayed behind to make sure nothing happens.  
"This is turning out to not be so relaxing. Mako-san how is everyone?"

"They're fine. Setsuna-san seems to be missing though."  
"She's probably checking the perimeter. Hatashi-san, Broly-san your groups okay?" They both reported that they were fine. A few minutes later Negi got back.

"I got the letter back Oniichan. I have to discuss something with you after we get settled in the hotel."  
"Sure thing. Hopefully it'll be uneventful for the rest of the trip." Chamo shook his head.  
"I doubt it. They'll probably strike again after we get there." I agreed. A bit later we finally arrived at our stop.

"So where are we going first Negi-kun?" He thought for a moment.  
"Any place you recomend?"  
"Yep. The Kiyomizu Temple. It's a nice place to visit." The class was excited about heading off.

"Hey about before we get there I take a picture of the class?" Negi perked up.  
"Sounds good Asakura-san." She began to set it up the class gathered. I was between Konoka & Kaede behind Nodoka. Mako was standing next to Kaede, Hatashi was standing behind Ayaka, & Broly was forced to stand between Kazumi & Misora with Kazumi holding his arm to make sure he didn't escape.

When we got there some of them were talking about people jumping off the Kiyomizu stage.  
"Jeez. It figures you guys would know that info." Yue spoke up after I said that. She explained what they used the stage for & that couples tried to comit suicide together & that the survival rate was 85%.  
"So I take it you like things to do with temples Yue-san?"

"Yes Sam-sensei. I'm also found of Buddahs."  
"Cool."  
"Below the stone steps is the Otowa Waterfall. Drinking from any of the three streams will either keep you healthy, allows you to do well in school, & even help you get married." Some of the students instantly started dragging Negi to it.

Along the way the read a sign telling them about the love stone. They decided to visist it before the waterfall. Ayake, Makie, & Nodoka decided to see if it was true if you got to the stone with closed eyes you'll have a successful love life. They suddenly fell into a pit fall full of frogs. _What kind of enemy are we up against? So far all they've done with this attack was annoy some people._

"Well let's keep moving along." We arrived at the Otowa Waterfall & the class asked Yue which one was which. She was standing in front of it when she responded.  
"From right to left. Health, Carreer, & Love." The students that were keen on going there rushed the Love one.

"The class is chaotic as usual huh Yue-san?"  
"Yeah. Are you glad to be back in Kyoto?"  
"Yep. I love this place. Um what's wrong with the class?" Yue turned to see the class looking like they were drunk. We decided to end the tour early today & take them to the hotel.

When we got there Negi was worried.  
"Yo Negi-kun. Any idea who would get the class drunk?" He looked surprised.  
"Don't look like that. You said you had something to talk about, so I figiured you had an idea who the culprit was." He nodded.

"Yes. I-well Chamo keeps saying it's Setsuna-san & i'm starting to believe he's right." I laughed while smacking his back.  
"Yeah right Negi-kun. Setsuna-san wouldn't do this stuff. She's a good friend of mine from my past. So don't listen to this little baka." I flicked Chamo on the head & walked off.

_Yeah right. Setsuna-san is assigned to protect Kono-chan. She would never hurt her. Speak of the devil._

"Hey Setsuna-san. How's it going?" She stopped when I got to her.  
"Everythings fine. Sorry but I must continue to check the perimiter."  
"Uh okay. Need a hand?"

"No thank you." She walked off & I heard Asuna call me. I went to her to see what the fuss was about.  
"You called?"  
"Yeah. The pervin ermin thinks you need to make a pactio with someone."

"Chamo." Before he could run I caught him.  
"It's true. You might be skilled but you need a partner. Of course I don't mean a full blown one, just a temporary one like Aniki has." I sighed.  
"Chamo I do apreciate the thought, but no. I can't let someone else get involved with my problem. Remember what you found out?"  
"Yes I do & that's why you need one. She'd be able to help you. Besides before shooting me down at least hear my canidates."

"Fine. Let's hear them." I set him on the table in the lobby so he could work.  
"Alright. I thought of all the people that seem to have a decent amount of strength, skill, or athletisisim. My choices are any or all of the above girls." He pulled out a list & began to read it.  
"Oh & Aniki these are good options for you too. Ku Fei, Kaede Nagase, Chao Lingshen, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Ayaka Yukihiro, Akira Okochi, Yuna Akashi, Makie Sasaki, Mana Tatsumiya, & our Aneesan here."

Asuna slammed him in to the table nearly breaking it.  
"You perv. I should kill you. Trying to get Sam-san & Negi-bozu to kiss all of them."  
"Asuna-san let him go." She did & was staring at me like I said something weird.  
"I agree with Asuna-san on this, but for once he was trying to be trully helpful. I do agree I need one, but I can't. Now has Negi-kun explained what's up?" She nodded.

"Good. I'm handling the perminiter checks in the front area for the night, so I gotta go. Call if anything happens." I went outside & called to check up on everyone's progress.  
"Broly-san, Mako-san, Tyler-san how are things on your ends." Broly was first to anwser which caught me off guard.  
"Fine except Vixen won't leave me alone." Mako replied next.

"Looks great from my end. Can I take a break?"  
"Sure. Just don't take too long."  
"You got it." Hatashi was next.  
"No problems here."

Tyler was the last to report.  
"Seems like there are no problems in the area. Setsuna-san's wards seem to be in working order so i'm taking a break too. I'll be back on the job in a few." I hung up satisfied.

_I just know something is gonna happen if things are going this smooth._

Chamo appeared on my shoulder.  
"What's up this time my friend?"  
"Nothing. Aniki's gonna take a bath in a bit & Konoka-san was looking for you since she was going to bath soon herself. You know I think she would be the perfect partner for you."  
"Chamo. She's not to know about magic & I can't. Besides I don't really need one if i'm here with you guys. Now drop it please."

"You got it. You sure you don't wanna bath with her?" He smirked when my face turnned red.  
"I'm sure. It would give the stundents the wrong idea if they found out. So far the only people that know have kept it quiet cause I asked them to. Though I should bath soon. I don't need Asuna-san to attack me for not." I got up & took a bath before anyone arrived.

"Oh boy. Nothing like open air baths to relax the body & mind. Hey Negi-kun. Gonna bath without Asuna-san forcing you to for once?"  
"Yeah. I'll help with the patrol after i'm done."  
"No need. Us helpers can handle the job just fine. Relax & get some rest. Tomorrow we have to go to Nara."  
"Alright Oniichan. Later."

I was back on the rooftops for about 10 minutes before I heard a scream that familiar.  
"Kono-chan!" I bolted to the bathing area to find Asuna, Negi, & Setsuna trying to get Konoka back from a buch of monkeys. Setsuna was stopped from cutting them down by Negi.  
"Damnit Negi-kun. These are Shikigami." I kicked some of them away from everyone to give them room.

Chamo appeared on my shoulder.  
"What's up this time my friend?"  
"Nothing. Aniki's gonna take a bath in a bit & Konoka-san was looking for you since she was going to bath soon herself. You know I think she would be the perfect partner for you."  
"Chamo. She's not to know about magic & I can't. Besides I don't really need one if i'm here with you guys. Now drop it please."

__

If I could use magic this would be a sinch. Oh well no use complaining.

As I knocked some more away, some of them were carrying Konoka away.  
"Kono-chan!" Setsuna snapped out of the daze from tripping & flashing Negi to charge outside before any of us could.  
"Shinmei-Ryuu Secret Technique. Hyaku Retsu Oukazan!" She sliced up the remaning Shikigami monkeys & caught Konoka.

After seeing Konoka was safe she took off.  
"Kono-chan are you alright?" She nodded as I put a towel around her.  
"Yeah. Thanks to Se-chan." Asuna ran up.  
"What''s up? Do you guys know each other? She called you Ojosama."

Konoka nodded & after her along with Asuna got dressed explained how they met & why Setsuna was how she was.  
"She felt ashamed at not being able to save me from the river when we were kids. after that she just trained away." My phone rang.  
"Excuse me a moment Kono-chan. I have to anwser this."

After going around a corner I anwsered.  
"Hello." Broly, Mako, & Tyler all anwsered at the same time.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah & don't do that in sync. It's kinda creepy. Everythings fine. Setsuna-san saved the day, so no problems. Just to be careful keep a close eye on all the students okay?" They all said alright & hung up.

Just as I hung up Negi came around the corner.  
"Oniichan we're all going to patrol, so let's head outside."  
'Sure. I told everyone to keep a close eye on everyone, so that's taken care of." After getting outside Chamo wanted me to tag along as he told Negi about what benefits the pactio cards have.  
"Alright listen close Sam, so you know if you ever get one." I nodded.

"Alright Aniki. The card has three powers you can use. First is to comunicate through telepathy to your partner. Second is to be able to summon them from far away, & lastly to activae their special powers or artifacts. Got it?"  
"Yeah. It's amazing Chamo." We heard a scream came from inside. While Negi was contacting Asuna with the card & called Tyler.

"Tyler-san go check on Kono-chan right now. Also contact Broly-san, Hatashi-san & Mako-san & have them stand ready for anything"  
"On it." He hung up & I saw Negi using his cellphone. _I guess she needs her own copy for the telepathy to work._

Right as we were about to head back inside a someone in a monkey suit landed in front of us.  
"Oh if it isn't the little mage & his big brother." We saw Konoka in it's arms & I put my bracelet on as Negi grabbed a wand. Before we could try to cast a spell monkeys attacked us forcing our focus on them.

"Get out of my way." I punched a few of them off Negi as Asuna & Setsuna came running up. They helped get the rest off us & we ran after it. I called Mako to let them know.  
"Mako-san we're chasing the person that Kono-chan. It's me, Negi-kun, Asuna-san, & Setsuna-san, so you guys stay there."  
"Okay. Be careful. If this person was able to slip past all of us then don't take her lightly."  
"I know."

We caught up with her at the train station. We chased the person onto the train & as we were about to catch them, a tailsman was thrown into the air.  
"Talisman-san, Talisman-san. Facilitate my escape." A surge of water rushed into the part we were in to drown us.

__

Damn. This is bad. Negi-kun can't do uncantated magic & I can barely do three arrows like that. No choice though. Enova Neroni Erona. Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis.

The three arrows didn't even crack the window I hit. Just then Setsuna did an attack that broke some of the windows allowing us to breath again. Just we all piled out of the train when it stopped we could tell it was a woman inside the suit.

"Alright Monkey girl, hand over Ojosama before you get a taste of my steel." The woman ran off & while we were chasing her down Setsuna explained why Konoka was being targeted.  
"It's most likely they want Ojosama's power to take control over the Kansai Magic Association. It seems they hired someone to get ahold of her."

We finally got out of the station to see the woman at the platform above a couple sets of stairs from us. Asuna & Negi we're shocked.  
"It's the cart lady!" She smirked.  
"Not bad, but this as far as you go." As Setsuna & me charged she threw another talisman.

"Talsiman-san, Talisman-san. Facilitate my escape." A huge wall of fire in the the shape of a human figure appeared blocking our way.  
"Rastel Mascir Magister. Flet, Une Vente. Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" Negi made a gust of wind dispel the fire & pulled Asuna's pactio card.  
"We won't let you get away! Konoka-san is one of my students & an important friend!"

"Well said Negi-kun. Now let's show her what happens when she messes with us." I took a stance waiting for her to make the first move & Negi held the card in the air.  
"Sis Mea Pars Per Centum Octoginta Secunda Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna." Asuna was covered in an aura & she charged along side Setsuna.

"Give Konoka-san back you damn moneky woman!" As Asuna yelled at her Chamo had Negi summon her artifact, while I put a small barrier in front of in case she tried to stop him.  
"Asuna-san i'm going to summon your artifact. I think it's called Ensis Exorcizans." She smiled & told him to go ahead.

"Kagurazaka Asuna Exerceas Potentiam." Asuna was shocked as a light took form of her weapon, but got mad when it was a fan.  
"What the hell? No use complaining right now." She jumped up & was coming down to strike while Setsuna was charging from the side.

"I better give some back up. Enova Neroni Erona. Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis!" She summoned a giant monkey & bear to stop the girls then threw a talisman to stop my arrows.  
"Careful Kagurazaka-san. They look weak on the outside, but their strong." The woman laughed.

"You'll never get past my Enki & Yuuki." Asuna hit the the monkey with the fan & it dissapeared. I was shocked.  
"Whatever you did Asuna-san it worked. Now give Setsuna-san a hand."  
"You don't have to tell me Sam-san. Sakurazaki-san I can handle the bear. You get Konoka-san." Setsuna lumped from the bear to attack the woman while Asuna charged her previous opponent.

Setsuna was stopped by someone parrying her charge. The person roll on the ground form the collision. When they stood up we saw another girl wearing a hat & a girly dress.  
"Hello. I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu. Nice to meet you." Setsuna was shocked more than any of us. As I prepared another attack she voiced her shock.

"Your a Shimmei-Ryuu swordsman too?"  
"Yes. The names Tsukuyomi. I'm new so take it easy please." They took their stances & charged clashing swords in flashes of steel. Setsuna was getting pushed back while more monkeys appeared & wear trying to strip Asuna. _Is that even a fight? It's more like they're playing with Asuna-san._ Setsuna was blasted back by an attack & Negi launched his before I could.

"Rastel Mascir Magister. Spiritus Aeriales Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent. Sagitta Magica Aer Captura!" The woman pulled Konoka in the way out of reflex & Negi diverted the attack.  
"You coward! Let her go & stop hiding behind her!" She laughed again.

"Well she certainly came in handy. Let's see. We'll use drugs & spells to contorl, making her nothing but a puppet. It'll be so much fun." All of us started to get pissed at her words.  
"Oh she has such a cute pale butt. See ya later & she's get's a smack on the rear to say good-bye" As she smacked Konoka's butt we snapped. I chrged at her with lightning magic on my palm, Negi ran up wand ready, Setsuna blasted her opponent away while charging, & Asuna dispeled the bear then charged.

"What do you think your doing to Kono-chan!"  
"What do you think your doing to Ojosama!"  
"What do you think your doing to Konoka-san!" We yelled at the same time.

Negi got to her first.  
"Flans Exarmatio!" He blew away her talismans & clothes while Auna got to her. She hit her with the fan as the magic faded from her. I slammed my palm into blasting her at Setsuna who stood ready.  
"Hiken Hyaku Ka Ryou Ran!" She sent her flying.

When the woman landed we all stodd ready to finish the fight in the next blows.  
"Why are these damn brats so powerful?" She summoned another monkey & it flew away with her. Asuna was getting ready to chase her when I grabbed her shoulder.  
"No need Asuna-san. We got Kono-chan back."

Setsuna was waking Konoka up while we gathered around. She finally opened her eyes.  
'Thank goodness your safe Ojosama." Setsuna had such kindness in her face that Konoka blushed alittle then smiled.  
"I'm so happy to know Se-chan doesn't hate me."

Setsuna blushed & instantly backed a few feet away.  
"My apoligies Ojosama. I'm sorry for this." Before we could say anything she was taking off. Asuna smiled.  
"Sakurazaki-san! We're going to take a look around Nara together tomorrow & that's a promise."

Meanwhile on a rooftop near by two guys were watching the incedent

The one that had dark brown hair that went to the top of his neck, red eyes, stood 5'7, looked 15, wearing a blue jacket, blue pants, white shirt, & white shoes spoke first.  
"It look like this'll be more fun than I first thought." One with short lavender hair, same colored eyes, stood 5'8, looked 15, wearing black jacket, black jeans, black sneakers, & a red shirt spoke next.  
"Yeah. I can't wait to fight them." They vanished as the group below left to head back.

Inu: Okay folks this is another one down. Sorry it ook so long. I was trying to think of a look for the 2 guys at the end. The basic idea's for them came from 2 of my friends back when I was planning on how to start the story.  
Sam: Well let's translate the spells that appeared.  
Inu: Right. Here they are.  
**1. Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis  
Translation: Arrows of Thunder/Lightning  
User: Sam  
2. Flet Une Vente. Flans Saltatio Pulverea  
Trnaslation: Blow One Gust of Wind. Blow Forth, Dancing Dust  
User: Negi  
3. Sis Mea Pars Per Centum Octoginta Secunda Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna  
Translation: Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the Ministra Magi of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna.  
4. Kagurazaka Asuna Exerceas Potentiam  
Translation: Activate Ability for Kagurazaka Asuna  
5. Spiritus Aeriales Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent. Sagitta Magica Aer Captura  
Translation: Wind Spirits Become A Chain That Binds My Enemy. Arrows of Capture.  
6. Flans Exarmatio  
Translation: Wind/Blow Forth & Disarm.**

Inu: Okay that's all of them. Next couple of chapter will be light hearted again & focus more on SamxKono. Now Next time Chapter 7 Kyoto Trip Part 2 Date? In Nara. See you all then. And yes the question mark is suppose to be there.


	7. Chap 7 Kyoto Trip pt2 Date? In Nara

Inu: The reason for the question mark will be revealed in the chapter.  
Negi: So while this happens i'm with Nodoka?  
Inu: Yeah. Though the chapter will start in the morning so it'll be kinda obvious what's happening.  
Negi: Alright.  
Inu: Okay folks. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7 Kyoto Trip Part 2 Date? In Nara

I woke up with Konoka hugging me & saw that Negi was cuddled into Asuna.  
"Morning Sam-san." I turned & saw Setsuna watching us.  
"Morning Setsuna-san. You did sleep right?"

"Yes. I woke up a couple of minutes ago. Should we wake everyone else up?"  
"Yeah. I'm surprised your here in the room." When I didn't get a response I looked around & saw that she left.  
"She's seriously gotta be more laid back. Hey everyone time to wake up."

Everyone except Asuna got up & I told them to get ready. Asuna was still sleeping after we all finished getting ready. I walked up to her ear & took a deep breath.  
"ASUNA-SAN TIME TO WAKE UP!"

She jumped up when I yelled & it took five minutes to stop her from trying to kill me. After she finally got ready we ate breakfeast & Negi was approched by Ayaka.  
"Negi-sensei. How did you sleep?"  
"Just fine. Thank you for asking Iincho."

After a few minutes of her talking to him Asuna chased her away, though i'm pretty sure it had something to do with Ayaka telling Negi that he shuldn't hang out with a old man lover.  
"Uh Negi-kun. We need to get moving or else those two will cause trouble." And just then Asuna happened to be wrestling with Ayaka & they broke a door. Instantly they stopped & Asuna dragged group five out of the place.

Our group made it Nara in one piece, explore Nara Park, got a laugh when Negi was atcked over cookies, & before I could wander off Haruna grabbed me.  
"What is it?" Her, Yue, & Konoka were standing there watching how Nodoka was doing. Yue spoke first.  
"Sam-san, what is your opinion on a realtionship between student & teacher?"

"Yue-san I know you mean Negi-kun & Nodoka-san. Personaly I see nothing wrong with it. So let me guess, you guys want my help to make this a date for those two?" They nodded.  
"Then count me in. Let's see, who should handle Asuna-san?" Haruna & Yue said they could do that while me & Konoka were to get Setsuna.

"Alright let's get this started." Haruna's approuch wasn't what you would call delicate. She kicked Asuna while Yue said they should go check out some of the temples in the area. Konoka had a more subtle approch. She just hugged Setsuna saying they should go look around with me being the guide. While Asuna was being dragged off, Konoka was chasing Setsun with me following, leaving Negi & Nodoka alone.

"Se-chan! Why don't you want to hang out with me?!"  
"I'm sorry Ojosama, but I must refuse your offer."  
"Setsuna-san if you don't she's gonna be mad at you."  
"Sorry, but I need to take care of something."

Setsuna vanished around a corner & we lost her. Konoka looked depressed.  
"Don't worry Kono-chan. I'm sure you two can be friends just like in the past." She hugged me.  
'Thanks Sam-kun. Hey how about you show me around Nara."

"Sounds good except I don't really know Nara. Sorry."  
"No big deal. So let's go have some fun then." She started to drag me to where ever she felt like going. Of course her first choice was the closest one, Nara Park.  
"Kono-chan we've already been here."  
"I know. I figured Negi-kun wouldn't be here."

"Makes sense really. Well we could go check out the Kasuga shirne in the area." She was petting deer & giving it a left over cookie while thinking.  
"Sounds good Sam-kun." We went through the park & follow the stone lanterns to the entrace. We explored the place taking our time to enjoy the scenery.

"Wow there's alot to see. Hey Kono-chan wanna go check out the bronze lanterns?"  
"Sure." After seeing the lanterns Konoka said we should get an Ema Plaque. After we each got one, we wrote down what wish we wanted, & then hung them up at the shrine. We were walking around think about where to go next when Konoka said she thought of a place.

"Were we going again Kono-chan?" I asked as she dragged me along.  
"It's a secrect. i remember seeing it on a map of Nara & I think it'll be perfect to visit." We took a train & arrived at Isuien Garden.  
"I've always wanted to come here, but since I was little no one let me come to Nara alone. Thanks Kono-chan." She blushed when I gave her a hug.

We walked on the pathway through the garden taking in everything about it. I loved the place. Every detail, sight, & the statues of a Tortoise & a Crane that were on the islands in the central lake. Konoka seemed to be enjoying everything about the place herself.

"Hey Sam-kun."  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. You remember what you said when we got trapped under library island?"  
"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something." She was staring at the Yosiki River's surface.  
"Go ahead. I said i'd do anything." She looked up.  
"Why are you so nice to me?"

"That's what your wondering? That's easy. I'm nice because your my friend. A very precious fiend I might add."  
"Can I ask another question?"  
"Sure, but you don't have to ask permission. Just ask when ever you feel like it."

"What do you think about me?"  
"I think your nice to be around compared to everyone else in the class basically, your an excellent cook, take time to listen to people, friendly, & cute. What's with the different questions? I have no problem anwsering them, it's just i'm not use to being asked them."  
"I'm just curious."

"That's cool, but curiousity killed the cat." She seemed down when I said that.  
"I was just messing around Kono-chan. There's a second part to that saying. Curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just trying to be funny."

"It's fine. You didn't do it. I was just thinking about some things."  
"Like what?"  
"How for me & Se-chan to be friends again like in the past & about you."

"Well i'm sure Setsuna-san will edventualy become close again, but what could you possibly be thinking about me?" She adverted my eyes.  
"Just somethings I don't feel like asking you about yet."  
"Okay. Well if you ever need me Kono-chan just let me know & i'll do what I can to help." She hugged me tightly after saying that.

"Thank you Sam-kun. Maybe we should go find the others now."  
"Your right. Let me call Negi-kun's cell & we'll meet him." After Negi told us where he was I started to leave, but Konka grabbed my arm.  
"What's wrong?"

"I just want to thank you for being with me today."  
"It's no problem. I enjoyed it. Man if Kazumi-san knew about today she would've said it was a date." Konoka blushed at that.  
"Yeah." Before we started to move she wrapped her arm around mine & kept close till we got to Negi & them.

"What do you think your doing to Konoka-san?!" Asuna looked mad at the scene.  
"Nothing. We just came back so we all could head home together." She seemed to lighten up, but then glared at me.  
"Has it been just the two of you alone all day?"

Konoka smiled.  
"Yep. Just the two of us." I was running from Asuna before Konoka could even finished the second part.  
"Sam-san you pervert! I knew you would try something!"  
"But I didn't! Ask Kono-chan!"

It took a hour to calm her down enough that I could be near her, though Setsuna seemed to want to cause me pain. _Why do they think I would try anything? Do they not trust me or what?_ Konoka wrapped her arm around mine again & after being glared at by both Setsuna & Asuna we left. Haruna decided to to ask questions when we were on the train.

"So are you two a couple or is it deeper than that?"  
"We're not a couple, and don't you dare go about spredding rumors that we are." She just smiled.  
"Oh, but I think otherwise. Especially since Asakura-chan got a picture of each of your Ema Plaques."  
"I still don't see what the big deal is. My wish was a nice one & she shouldn't be doing that."

"I wasn't refering to yours Sam-kun, I was talking about Konoka-chan's." Konoka turned red, but kept silent.  
"And your point is?" She just continued to smile.  
"Your pretty dense for someone our age. Then again maybe since she always acts kinda like this you can't tell?"  
"What the hell are babbling about?" She just shrugged then went over to join Yue.

I noticed Negi seemed bothered by something & that Nodoka wasn't near us.  
"Hey Negi-kun what happened between you & Nodoka-san?" Instantly he tensed up.  
"Never mind. I think I can figure out what happened."

After getting back to the hotel I saw that Hatashi was hiding.  
"Hatashi-san what are you doing?"  
"I'm hiding form them."

"Come on. Makie-san & them can't be that bad."  
"Just her & Akashi-san. Espescially when they try to make me bath with them. Can I hide in your groups room?"  
"Sure Hatashi-san. I think it could do you some good to meet my group anyways." I continued to the room while Hatashi kept making sure they weren't near.

The second I opened the door the whole group minus Negi were there. Asuna looked confused.  
"Why's Hatashi-san here?"  
"Apparently Makie-san along with Yuna-san have been bugging him. Is it fine if he stays with us for the night?" Everyone said it was okay. They asked him a few questions to get to know him better & he seemed to be a bit more relaxed. It continued for half a hour.

Asuna & Setsuna left the room saying something about checking the area. I followed them down stairs & we saw Negi was depressed.  
"Oi Negi-kun. What's wrong this time?" He looked up at us worried.  
"Just that someone found out about my magic & it's Asakura-san."

Asuna's yell was dwarfed by mine.  
"WHAT?!!!" I heard everyone in the hotel had stopped what they were doing & rush down to see what caused the yell.  
"It's nothing everyone. Go back to your rooms. Now." The glare I gave off made everyone head back.

Asuna used the chance to ask Negi a few things.  
"How did this happen & do you know how bad this is?" While Negi was panicking Kazumi walked up with Chamo on her shoulders.  
"Hey everyone. What's happening?"

Asuna turned to face her.  
"What's wrong with you? Picking on a little kid." Chamo spoke up.  
"Ah but Nee-chan here has joined our cause. She will now help to protect Aniki's secrect." I picked Chamo up.  
"If she doesn't then it's your head & i'll erase her memories. Got it?" He nodded weakly.

"Good. Now I believe it's time for patrol." We all set off in different directions.

With Chamo & Asakura

"Time to impliment our plan." Chamo smirked.  
"Yep. Time for Operation Get Aniki More Pactios."  
"And let's not forget Sam-san too." They set off to make sure everything was set up.

Inu: That should tell everyone what's the next chapter. Negi will get the same person, but can anyone guess who kisses Sam? Oh & expect a few extra groups.  
Konoka: I'm joining this. It sounds like fun & I think you forgot to mention something.  
Inu: Oh your right. The next chapter will be completly third person view. It makes it easier to type it. Well Konoka wanna help me send them off?  
Konoka: Sure.  
Inu & Konoka: Next time Chapter 8 Kyoto Trip Part 3 Kiss Contest. See you all then.


	8. Chap 8 Kyoto Trip pt3 Kiss Contest

Inu: Before I say anythig about the chapter I say this. Thank god for wikipiedia. I don't know all that much about Nara so I looked it up there & was quite happy to learn more about the place. I know the last chapter was short, but I don't know how to really extend the whole thing. Everyone else is busy so it's just me.  
Maxis: Hey oh Inu. I figured you could use some company for this chapter. Hello folks for those that don't know i'm from Inu's bleach fic. Well I'll start it. We hope to enjoy the chapter. Review if you like it, hate it, have any advice, or wanna submit a character for it. Oh & a reminder is that it's third person view.

Chapter 8 Kyoto Trip Part 3 Kiss Contest

Kazumi had just finished telling Negi to stay in his room, disguised as Shizune. Chamo got ahold of Sam & told him to go relax.  
"And why should I?"  
"I just mean not to push it too hard Sam-san." Sam said he would & Chamo went to meet Kazumi.

They met in a room she modified to see the whole event as she host it. Everyone except Setsuna & Asuna who decided to take a bath were watching their tvs. Kazumi finally started the announcement.

"Alright folks it's finally the moment you've been waiting for. It's time for the Kiss Contest!" Chamo held up the list so she could double check it.  
"Okay. We have group three with the Ayake Yukihiro & Chisame Hasegawa. Will they be able to work together or will this team fall apart? Next we have group four with Makie Sasaki & Yuna Akashi. The athletic duo hope to settle it with their skill." Chamo was smiling at the thought of Negi's arsenal if it worked.

"Now group one has Fuka & Fumika Narutaki. They claim that their ninja skills will make them the winners. Group five has the library duo Nodoka Miyazaki & Yue Ayase. Can they actually win? Now we have group two with Kaede Nagase & Ku Fei. Their the team most likely to win. And we have a last minute enrty. Group six with Konoka Konoe & Hatashi Karakuri. She dragged Hatashi-kun so she could join after hearing who were the people to kiss."

She smirked at how Konoka practally begged to be allowed to join. She had allowed it because of how obvious the real reason was & the fact Chamo said he needed a partner.  
"Alright. Remember the first two people to kiss either Negi-kun or Sam-kun win a prize. As a reminder if you encounter a team you must battle with your pillows or your disqualified. Now let's begin!"

While Kazumi was announceing ever thing Sam was resting at Negi's request while he went on patrol leaving behind a paper double. The only problem was the other four times he messed up & they came to life also. Sam came into the room to talk to Negi.  
"Oh hell. I told him to let me handle them, but no he insisted. Oh well they won't harm anyone, I think. So what're you guys suppose to be doing?"

The copies looked at him & all but one pointed at the tv. The other said he was suppose to sleep.  
"Well then don't leave the room. I'm sure Negi-kun would love to see this." With that Sam left to patrol the halls.

After the contest started it took only a few minutes before a fight broke out between groups three & four. They were at a stand still before group two jumped in. Before they could continue Chisame left it saying that it was a waste of time. Unfortunatly she ran into Nitta.  
"What's goining on here? Hasegawa-san in the lobby Sieza posistion till morning."

As the others ran off Yuna was knocked down & caught by Nitta who did the same punishment. Makie & Ayaka decided to join together in a common goal.

Outside Yue was leading Nodoka to the quickest route inside & closest to Negi's room. They entered through a door Yue had already unlocked eariler in the day.

Konoka & Hatashi where wandering around before they ran into trouble. Kaede & Fei appeared in front of them. Instantly Hatashi & Fei attacked while Konoka & Kaede watched.

"Konoka-san go ahead. I'll hold them off." He kicked one of Fei's pillows into her stomach sending her back a few feet, then charged at her again.  
"Thanks Hata-kun." She ran off leaving the ruckus behind.

When Yue & Nodoka were infront of Negi's room a ladder came down followed by Fuka & Fumika in ninja outfits. When they tried to attack Nodoka Yue threw a pillow into them.

"Fuka-san, Fumika-san I will be your opponent." She procedded to fight them while Nodoka watched.  
"Nodoka go on ahead while I handle this." Yue pulled out two books & started to hit on top of the pillows.

Just then Hatashi, Fei, & Kaede showed up still fighting & noticed the groups. They dragged them into the fight while Yue shoved Nodoka inside the room.

Meanwhile Konoka was still searching.  
"Where could Sam-kun be?"  
"Hey Kono-chan. What're you doing out here?" She turned around to Sam walking up.

"Just paticipating in a contest."  
"What contest?"  
"A Kissing one. Guess who are on the list?"  
"Wait a sec. See ya later." He ran off just as he figured it out & Konoka chased him.

Meanwhile Nodoka was just about to kiss the fake Negi that was sleeping in the bed when she noticed the other four. She screamed causing everyone outside the room to run inside. Nodoka fainted & while Yue stayed behind to watch after her the others ran outerside to hunt Negi down.

Chamo was looking at the screens worried while Kazumi continued her anouncements.  
"Uh Nee-san."  
'What's up Chamo?"  
"They're five Anikis." While they were shocked Konoka was still chasing down Sam.

"But Sam-kun I just wanna kiss you."  
"And that is where the problem lies. Asuna-san & Setsuna-san would kill me. I perfer living thank you very much." They ran by Negi's room, not noticing a fake Negi walk up to it.

All of the fake Negi's walked up to a different person in each group. They walked up to Ayaka, Makie, Fumika, Fei, & Yue asking for a kiss.

Ayaka was prepping herself, Makie toyed with him while saying things about how grown up he was sounding, Fuka & Fumika were fighting, Fei had him pinned against a wall with her foot, & Yue was trying to stop him.

When the fake Negi was about to kiss Yue she saw the tv which showed all the other copies. She shoved him away.  
"Who are you? Wha?!" She was in shock at the sight of his arms being streatched.

Nodoka woke up just then & fake Negi lundged at her only to be in the back of the head by a book.  
"Yue what's going on?"  
"Don't worry Nodoka. This Negi-sensei was a fake." The fake Negi blew up in a puff of smoke making the girls wonder what was going on.

Just then all the other fakes ran into the main lobby followed by the groups. Everyone stood shocked for a few seconds before they snapped out of it. Yuna told them Nitta was patroling the third floor while Yue said there were fakes in the mix.

Kaede grabbed one & Fei kissed it causing to blow up in a puff of smoke. Nitta appeared just then & was hit in the face by a knee as the fakes ran away. Everyone slipt up to catch them.

Makie got ahold of one with her ribbion & pulled him into her arms then kissed him on the cheek. Fuka & Fumika caught another & kissed him on the cheeks, while Ayaka got ahold of the last one kiss him on the lips. All three blew up as they were kissed.

As Yue & Nodoka arrived in the main lobby Negi walked in wand & all.  
"Nodoka-san."  
"Negi-sensei."

"About what you said this afternoon..." Nodoka blushed & started to wave her arms around.  
"We don't have to talk about that. As long as you heard what I have to say."  
"Could we just start as friends Nodoka-san?" She smiled.  
"Sure Negi-sensei."

Yue tripped Nodoka causing her to kiss Negi on the lipss just as Sam ran into the room. He froze at the sight.  
"Woah. Nice going Negi-kun." When he stopped Konoka caught up to him & tackled him to the ground.  
"Sam-kun. Time for the kiss." She kissed him on the lips before he could protest.

Chamo was dancing around.  
"Oh yeah. We got a Pactio for Nodoka-san & Konoka-san."  
"Well let's scram Chamo before we get in trouble." When she opened the door Nitta was there. He made everyone except Sam sit in the lobby Seiza position.

"Sorry Negi-kun. I couldn't get you outta this one, though Hatashi-san was lucky enough to not be around. Well i'm gonna go bath before going to bed. See you all in the morning." Asuna & Setsuna saw what was going on & as Setsuna picked up a piece of paper Asuna walked off.  
"Was this the cause?" Setsuna walked off pondering what happened.

Sam found Hatashi, Mako, Broly, & Tyler relaxing on the roof.  
"So this is where all of you guys hid. Too bad I din't though Hatashi-san got away from the mess. Mako turned to him.  
"So how'd it go? Who won the whole thing?"  
"Well Nodoka-san kissed Negi-kun while I was distracted by that Kono-chan kissed me."

"Figured she'd get you." Hatashi spoke up.  
"She only joined cause she was after Sam-san." Sam shook his head.  
"Whatever. Hey you guys wanna join me in the bath? It'll be a good chance to learn more about each other." They agreed & a few minutes later were relaxing in the hot spring bath.

Sam decided to speak up first.  
"So who want's to start? After all we don't know much about each other."  
"I'll go first." Mako was the speaker.

"Well as you guys know my name's Mako Shiranui. My hometown is Nagasaki, my sign is Scorpio, i'm fifteen, my element is fire, & I like to pull pranks on people." Sam smirked.  
"Something tells me if you & the Narutaki twins were to work together the whole school would have something to fear."

Broly was forced to speak next by a threat from Sam along the lines of Kazumi being alone with him.  
"Broly is my name, I don't want to talk about my hometown, I don't pay attention to my age, & that's it." He refused to talk anymore than that.  
"Well how about you Hatashi-san?"

"Well my name's Hatashi Karakuri, my sister is Chachamaru, I live with Eva-chan, my elements are Earth & Wind magic. That's all I got."  
"Cool. Well Tyler-san that means your next."

Tyler looked a little nerveous.  
"Tyler Takumi Ritasu, fifteen, element is fire, & that's really all I got." Sam sighed.  
"Come on I know you have more than that. I've seen the way you looked at Setsuna-san when we were on the train & you seem to stay away from people. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just scared that i'll get hurt. I haven't had a friendly past."  
"Neither has me or Negi-kun for that matter. At least it only happened once to Negi-kun." Everyone looked at Sam with curiosity.

"Sorry guys. It's not my place to tell his tale. Though I blame myself for it. Anyways let's move on." Mako kept pressing the matter though.  
"What happened to your past? You said at least it happened only once to Negi-san."

"Well I don't wanna talk about it. I will say this. It's the reason I watch over Negi-kun. So uh Tyler-san what demon are you?" Whe Tyler looked shocked Sam smiled.  
"I'm pretty good at figuring those things out."

"I don't wanna talk about it."  
'Fair enough since I won't share my past. Well I belive it's time ti hit the sack. See you guys tomorrow." With that everyone went to their rooms & fell asleep.

Inu: That last part with the Guardians trying to learn more about each other was not my original idea. It came from Broly's creator **Claroosoo**. He also gave me a few other ideas to make this a bit better. I'll let you guys know when so you can give him credit were it's due.  
Konoka: I'm so happy to have finally kissed Sam-kun.  
Sam: I hate that stupid contest.  
Inu: Well it's over now. Okay folks the next chapter will have a description of Konoka's Pactio Card as well as introduce 2 villians made by my friends & have Negi ve Kotaro. Konoka, Sam send them off.  
Konoka/Sam: Okay. Next time Chapter 8 New Enemies Strike. See you all then.


	9. Chap 9 Kyoto Trip pt4 New Enemies Strike

Inu: Sorry about the wait everyone. I was busy to say the least. Well this chapter should be farely long, so hopefully that'll make it up to you.  
Sam: Alright let's get this started.  
Negi: I hope to appear more in this chapter.  
Inu: Basically half the chapter is just for you. Now we hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh yeah & it goes back to normal, meaning it's from Sam's pov except when somewhere else.

Chapter 9 Kyoto Trip Pt4 New Enemies Strike

Everyone was gathered around Nodoka & Konoka wanting to see what the prize for winning was. Makie was jealous of Nodoka getting to kiss Negi.  
"What did his lips taste like?" Nodoka was blushing too much to anwser her. Haruna studied both cards.

Nodoka's card had her in her school outfit with multiple books floating around her. Konoka's card had her in a light blue traveling priestess outfit holding a white staff that had a heart shaped light blue orb on the top.

"Oh I just love this card." Konoka was overjoyed with it while Yue just said she had a weakness for material goods. Konoka then dragged Nodoka off to find the guys in order to thank them.

Negi & them

_Just what I want in the morning. To be yelled at by Asuna-san over Chamo's stupid litle game._

Asuna hit me on the head.  
"What was that for?" She proceeded to shove Konoka's pactio card in my face.  
"I thought you were asked not to invole Konoka-san?"

"I was. Blame the damn Ermine for this one. I tried to escape from her, but Negi-kun's little kiss distracted me." Asuna glared at Chamo, but Setsuna was restraining herself from cutting me in half. Negi's head was down is shame.

Asuna sighed.  
"I guess there's no harm done as long as they think the cards are just plan cards." Chamo pulled out a copy of Asuna's card & gave it to her.  
"What would I need this for? It's only good for comunication."

"Not true Ane-san. You can summon your weapon out even if Aniki isn't around. Just say Adeat to call it out & Abeat to return it." Asuna looked sceptical.  
"Adeat." Her harisen fan came out.  
"It's like i'm a wizard. Abeat." It turned back into the card.

Around the Corner

Both Konoka & Nodoka were listening in on the conversation. Konoka smiled.  
"That's so cool that their both wizards. Hey Nodoka-san, can you call out yours?" Nodoka nodded.  
"Adeat." The book appeared in her hands.

Konoka's eyes sparkled.  
"I wanna call out mine, but if they saw it then they'd know we over heard."  
"Don't worry Konoka-san. We can talk to them later about it." They both noticed that words & a picture appeared in the book.

It showed Konoka kissing Sam & under it had 'Sam-kun's lips were so soft. I wonder if he liked it?' Konoka thought that it was cool while Nodoka shut it as Yue walked up behind them.  
"What are you two doing?" They said nothing while Haruna found them & decided to drag them off.

Back With Sam

Both me & Negi were waiting for Asuna to arrive, so we could deliver the letter. I nudged Negi.  
"So how was your kiss with Nodoka-san?" He turned bright red before turning away. Chamo smirked at me.  
"How about you & your precious Kono-chan?"

Before I could choke Chamo Asuna called out to us. We both didn't like what we saw. Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Setsuna, & Konoka were following her. Konoka tackled me while Asuna apoligized to Negi.  
"Kono-chan. Let go please?" She squeezed me tighter before letting go.

After a small talk we went to an arcade. Haruna started playing an arcade version of the card game they played on the train.  
"Hey Negi-sensei why don't you try it? I'll lend you what's needed." The girls were shocked at how well Negi was doing.

Soon a boy around Negi's age wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, black pants, a cap & black shoes challenged him to a match. They played for a few minutes before Negi lost to him. As he was leaving he ran into Nodoka. He apoligized & left.

Negi saw a chance to leave & went over to me.  
"Oniichan we can go now."  
"I'm staying to protect Kono-chan. I'll call you of the guys to go help you out." He hugged me before getting Asuna & leaving.

I pulled out my phone & called a number.  
"Hello. What can I do for you Sam-san?"  
"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting Negi-kun to help him out Mako-san?"  
"I don't mind. Just tell me where to go."

After telling him the directions he said he'd go help out right away.  
"Oh one more thing Mako-san."  
"What is it?"  
"Can you tell Tyler-san to meet us at this place." I told him where & he said he'd let him know.

I hung up & watched them continue playing the game.  
_I can't shake this feeling that trouble is coming. Better safe asking for Tyler-san to help out than sorry._ I noticed Nodoka wasn't around & smirked.  
_I knew someone was listening in on us earlier. I'm just glad it wasn't Kono-chan or someone else._

With Negi & Asuna.

They just arrived at the bottom of a hill that lead to the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters when Mako landed next to them along with a chibi Setsuna. Asuna freaked out.

"Mako-san! What're you doing here & Setsuna-san what's with the chibi look?" Mako went first.  
"Sam-san called & asked me to assist you two with this." Chibi Setsuna modded.  
"And Setsuna-san sent me to help out in anyway I can. You may call me Mini-Sesuna."

Before they went inside Asuna summoned her Harisen in case of an ambush. They charged inside & after nothing happened for a few minutes relaxed. They kept walking for a while before Mini Setsuna noticed something wrong.

"Mako-san come with me. The rest of you stay here." They ran off & appeared behind Negi. They tried the sides & air before she told them that it was a endless loop. Asuna freaked out cause she needed to use the bathroom & ran off forcing everyone to hurry after her.

After they found a rest stop & rested for a few minutes Chamo decided to tell Asuna more about the pactio's effects.  
"Kick that rock Ane-san."  
"But that'll hurt."

"Just do it." She did & hopped on one foot. Chamo turned to Negi.  
"Now activate the contract." He did & Asuna kicked the rock again shattering it this time. After they explain how it all worked Mako smirked.

"So Asuna-san is all brawn & no brains. I figured as much." He dodged her attack smiling.  
"It's true."  
"Shut it!" She chased after him while three people watched.

The monkey girl, the boy Negi met at the arcade & the dark brown haired guy that watched a monkey girl fail. The guy spoke up.  
"Chigusa-san, why can't we go fight them again?" She glared at both of them.  
"Just make sure they stay there. I'm off to go get Ojosama." When she left the boy got up.

"I wanna fight them."  
"So let's go then." They both smiled before jumping down.

Asuna had finally calmed down while Mako just smiled. Suddenly the two guys landded behind them on top of a spider.  
"Who are you two?" Negi asked as he got up.

The brown haired guy spoke.  
"My names Koraku & this is Kotaro. Kotaro-kun you handle Negi-kun, I got the other one."  
"Sure whatever." They lept off the spider as Asuna punched it enhanced by magic before she dispeled it with her Harisen.

Koraku whistled.  
"Not bad at all. Well I guess we better get started." Mako was annoyed.  
_I just had to forget my sword & guns. Oh well i'll make do._ He tried to kick Koraku as Negi blasted Kotaro's cap off revealing dog ears before getting punched.

Koraku jumped onto the restroom's roof.  
"At least introduce yourself."  
"Mako Shiranui. Sagitta Magica Series Ignis." Koraku dodged the fire arrows & fired some darkness ones without saying a word.

Kotaro beat Negi up a bit before looking disgusted.  
"You western wizards are weak, always relying on others to protect you. I bet even your father the Thousand Master was pathetic." Negi looked pissed about that coment while Chamo hurridly got a can of soda for an escape plan.

After Mako dodged them Koraku was in his face & punched him into Asuna as Negi got uppercut by Kotaro landing on them. Chamo & Mini Setsuna made a smoke screen & they retreated.

Kotaro was furious while Koraku looked bored.  
"Relax. They can't escape, but Mako-kun is too serious when he fights."

Negi & them found a place to rest. While Asuna was tending to his injuries Mako spoke with Mini Setsuna.  
"It seema one of them knows Western Magic & can fire a few arrows unincantatted."  
"That's troublesome. I trust you can handle that?"  
"Of course. I have my knife so it'll be a bit easier."

Nodoka was wandering around looking for Negi when Kotaro jumped out of the bushes colliding into her.  
"Yo what happened Kotaro-kun?"  
"Nothing." Koraku came out of the bushes & saw Nodoka.

"Hello. You shouldn't be here since there's a fight going on. We open the trap for you."  
"Thank you. What are your names?" Kotaro smirked.  
"I'm Kotaro Inugami." Koraku hesitated for a moment.  
"Koraku Tatsumiya."

They left her there & after they left Nodoka activated her item thinking that she had to help Negi.

Negi & them jumped onto the walkway ready to fight.  
"Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria. Contra Pugnent!" Six copies of Negi holding weapons charged at Kotaro & Koraku. They destroyed them with punches & kicks while Kotaro smirked.

"Finally got some balls shrimpy sidekick. Too bad it won't work." Koraku charged at Mako.  
"Let's have some fun." Mako drew out a twelve inch knife with knuckle duster handguard.  
"Phoenix Pluma, Exuro Thy Hostilis." Fireballs shaped like fethers were fired at Koraku while Negi prepared another attack for Kotaro.

"Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis!" Kotaro used some talismans to block them while Koraku did the same against the frieballs. Both Negi & Mako used the chance to strike their targets. Mako Kicked Koraku before blasting him with another set of fether shaped fireballs & Negi had lightning sparking off his hand.

"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" Kotaro was hit by the spell & fell from the top of a shrine gate. Chamo cheered.  
"Good work both of you. Using as little amount of attacks as possible to win."

Suddenly both enemies charged out from their spots. Kotaro looking pissed.  
"Bad move not finishing me off. Now you'll pay." Koraku clashed with Mako before throwing him to the side while Kotaro pummled Negi with Asuna trying to hit him.

Mako dodged a kick & tried to cut Koraku's shoulder only to be blocked by claws.  
"I'm a half demon too, so don't think it'll be easy. Sagitta Magica Series Obscuris." Mako dodged the arrows only to get kicked in the face by Koraku.

Kotaro had pinned Negi to a rock after making Inugami, dog spirits, keep asuna busy by licking her. Negi smirked through a bruised face when Kotaro went to punch him.  
"Sim Ipse Pars Per Secundam Dimidiam Negius Springfieldes."

Negi blocked the punch & uppcuted Kotaro. While Kotaro was coming back down he chanted another spell.  
"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans!" The point blank blast of lightning messed up Kotaro & he hit the ground.

Mako was finally able to land a few blows on Koraku even cutting him a few times before saying a spell.  
"Igneus Culmen Surge Continuo." A swirling pillar of fire engulfed Koraku as he hit the ground for a few seconds then vanished.

Negi spoke at Kotaro.  
"How was that for a western wizard! That's our power!" While everyone cheered Kotaro started changing.  
"This isn't over yet! It's time to get real!" He stood up with long white hair, brown tail with a white tip, more muscular & claws on his hands & feet.

Negi stood ready to fight.  
"Sim Ipse Pars Per Decem Secundas Negius Springfieldes." Kotaro vanished as Koraku got up to watch. While everyone was wondering where he went someone yelled out to them.

"On your left Negi-sensei!" Negi turned to his left & punched hitting Kotaro. Everyone looked to see Nodoka standing there with her item. She kept telling Negi what Kotaro was going to do before walking up to Chamo.

"Chamo-san I pretty much know what's going on here & that we need to escape." She looked at Kotaro.  
"Kotaro-kun how do we get out of here?"  
"What are you stupid or something?"

Koraku realized what was up.  
"Kotaro-kun, that book can read your mind!" As if to prove Koraku right Nodoka told everyone what they had to do to get free causing Kotaro to be surprised.

Negi scooped her onto his broom & the group shot off while their enemies followed determine to stop them. Negi shot the spots he was suppose to causing a crack to appear. Mini Setsuna told Asuna to hit it with her Harisen. Asuna did causing them to be free. Mini Setsuna turned around & sealed it back up trapping Koraku & Kotaro.

"Heh. To think a wizard would push me this far. This isn't over yet Negi. I'll get you back for this just as soon as i've rested a bit." Both fell down exhausted.

Negi's group rested on a hill that was overlooking where they got free from talking to Nodoka. While they talked Mini Setsuna started to disappear. Mako looked worried.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm afraid Setsuna-san can't keep me out any longer." She turned back into paper.

Meanwhile with Sam's group

Setsuna was holding Konoka's hand running while I was next to them with Haruna & Yue following. I sensed an attack & caught some small spikes causing him to get annoyed.  
_Getting desprite enough to attack during the day eh. Wait till I get ahold of them._

Setsuna picked Konoka up bridal style leaping over a wal with me right behind them.

On top of a building

Two people were standing on it looking over the area. One was the girl from the first attack while the other was the lavender haired guy that watched the fight alongside Koraku. Tsukyomi looked at him.  
"It seems they've decided to use Cinema Village as an escape David-san."

David smirked.  
"Well that should make it more fun no? Let's go get some costumes then we can set our plan into motion." They jumped down.

Sam, Konoka, & Setsuna

Setsuna looked worried about something.  
"What's wrong Setsuna-san?"  
"Sam-san. It appears Negi-sensei & Mako-san got pretty beat up in thier fight." I clenched my fist in anger when Tyler landed next to us.

"Tyler-san what took you so long?"  
"Sorry Sam-san. I was staying back a bit incase they appeared." Konoka startled us by appearing in a princess outfit.

"Tyler-san I didn't know you were near. What do you guys think?" We all agreed she looked beautiful before she dragged us off to get us into outfits.

Setsuna was dressed as a samurai, complaining about it, Tyler was also dressed as one just with more armored looked, showing orange ears on his head, & I was dressed up as a nija with a cloak. Some girls walked up asking us to pose for some pictures.

Setsuna was posed holding her blade leaning against her shoulder with Konoka leaning against her. Tyler was posed in front crouched holding his sword out sideways in a defensive stance. I was posed swirling mu cloak around her holding a kunai out ready to strike while behind her.

They convinced us to do one last pose for them involing all of us. Setsuna & Tyler stood next to Konoka standing ready sto strike while I was crouched down on my knees with two kunai out & my cloak throw into the air. After they finished they gaves us copies of the photos.

A horse drawn carriage stopped in front of us. Tsukyomi stood up in a high class outfit holding a fan in front of her mouth while David stood up from steering it wearing a butler's outfit. We stoond ready to fight while Tsukyomi spoke.

"I've come to take the princess as payment for the money I lent you." I spoke up before anyone could say a word.  
"You'll never touch Kono-chan!" Konoka hugged me saying that it was cool.

Tsukyomi took of a glove & threw it at Setsuna.  
"I challenge all three of you for her. Thirty minutes from now at the bridge on the other side of the Village. Oh & don't run." Her eyes turned demonic when she said the last part.

Konoka was griping my shoulders scared about the eyes. Yue, Haruna, Ayaka, Chizuru, Zazie, Chisame, Kazumi, & Natsumi ran up to us. Kazumi saw it as a chance to ask some qustions.  
"I thought there was nothing going on between you two Sam-kun?"  
"There isn't." They said they'd help us out.

As we were heading for the location a chibi Negi appeared next to Setsuna & explained how he found us. Just then we heard Tsukyomi speak.  
"Thanks for coming Setsuna-sempai. I'll make both you & Konoka-Ojosama mine." Konoka got a bit further behind me.

"Sam-kun she scares me." I smiled at her.  
"Relax. We can handle her no problem." Konoka smiled back & we noticed a crowd gathered around us.  
_Well since this is Cinema Village I can use magic, but I would've perfered not to with all these people around._

Setsuna spoke up.  
"Tsukyomi these people-"  
"I know Sempai. They can play with my friends." David appeared next to her wearing normal clothes while she threw out talismans that turned into a large group of small demon-like things. David pointed at me.

"Your mine to fight. Better not hold back or else." The group of demons started playing around with the classmates that were with us in a perverted way. I turned to Tyler.  
"Stay here & make sure nothing happens to Kono-chan." Setsuna made chib Negi appear life-size in a ninja outfit.

He grabbed Konoka's hand while Tyler got in front of me.  
"No offence, but I would perfer to fight him. You go with Konoka-san." I nodded & ran after Negi.

Tsukyomi clashed with Setsuna in a flurry of of attacks while Tyler held off David.

We ran into a bulding going up the stairs till we got to a large room. The monkey girl & a white haired boy were there. She smiled.  
"One's body is fake while the other is real. Not hard at all." A demon appeared behind her & her monkey demon next to it.

I stood in front of them.  
"Negi-kun go on ahead. I'll hold them off the best I can."  
"But Oniichan-"  
"Just do it!" He nodded & ran by.

The woman smikred.  
"And what do you think you can do alone?"  
"Alot more than you think."

Outside

Setsuna & Tyler were fighting their opponents for a few minutes when someone shouted to look on the roof. They saw Negi, Konoka, & an injured Sam standing on the edge of the building with the woman, the boy, & the two demons with them. One demon looked demonic with a talisman on the fron of it's face holding a giant bow with an arrow aimed at us.

They barely blocked the next attacks from their targets. David smirked.  
"Don't take your eyes off the fight. If you do then you'll get hurt."

On the Roof

I was a little bruised up from trying to fight all of them & my right shoulder was dislocated.  
_Well that was a failer._ I poped my shoulder back in place causing Konoka to gasp.  
"Sorry Kono-chan."  
"Don't worry Sam-kun. I believe in you."

A gust of wind made us have to plant our feet & the demon with the bow fired the arrow. The woman paniced.  
"What if it hits Ojosama!!"

Negi ran ahead of us to take the hit only for it to pass through his arm. The arrow was going to hit Konoka, but I shoved her to the side as it hit my right shoulder. I started to fall from the hitwhile everyone was shocked. Konoka jumped after me.

"Sam-kun!" As we fell farther I positioned myself to take the force of the fall. Just when we were about to hit the water a bright light engulfed us. The arrow was broken, my wound healed, & we landed safely.

"Sam-kun. I was worried about you." Setsuna landed next to us.  
"We have to go to Ojosama's home. Follow me Sam-san." I picked Konoka up & we took off.

Inu: That's a wrap.  
Sam: Heh. Change a few things didn't you?  
Inu: Of course I did. If everyone thought this was going to just follow the sam exact story then their wrong. That would be boring. Now time for the usual spell translations.

1. Sagitta Magica Series Ignis  
Translation: Magic Archer Arrows of Fire  
Description: Shoots magic arrows made of fire  
User: Mako

2. Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria. Contra Pugnent  
Translation: I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of Battle. Confront and Attack.  
Description: Summons copies of the user to either attack or capture the target.  
User: Negi

3. Phoenix Pluma, Exuro Thy Hostilis Created by Mako's creator **ShadowBrawler2000**  
Translation: Phoenix Feathers, Burn Thy Enemies  
Description: Shoots fireballs in the shape of feathers.  
User: Mako

4. Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis  
Translation: Magic Archer Arrows of Lightning  
Description: Fires arrows made of lightning  
User: Negi

5. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans.  
Translation: A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy. White Lightning.  
Description: Powerful blast of electricity fired out of the users palm.  
User: Negi

6. Sagitta Magica Series Obscuris  
Translation: Magic Archer Arrows of Darkness  
Description: Fires arrows made of darkness  
User: Koraku

7. Igneus Culmen Surge Continuo also created by **ShadowBrawler2000**  
Translation: Burning Pillars, Surge Forth  
Description: Creates up to 5 swirling pillars of fire that shoot 20ft into the air.

Inu: Well that's all of them. See you all next time in Chapter 10 Kyoto Trip Pt5 Arrival & Silent Night. Oh 2 more parts at most left for this arc.


	10. 10 KyotoTripPt5Arrival, Silence, & Fight

Inu: I got a surprise for after the Kyoto Arc.  
Sam: What is it?  
Inu: An original Arc just for Ignisha's special character & I don't mean Hatashi.

Chapter 10 Kyoto Trip Pt5 Arrival, Silence, & Fight

We found Negi with Asuna, Nodoka, & Mako waiting for us. The only problem was Kazumi, Yue, & Haruna tagged along which Asuna just has to ask right away.  
"How'd they follow you?" Kazumi decided to speak on that.  
"I put a GPS tracking Device on both Setsuna-san & Sam-kun." Assuna proceeded to give her a lecture as the rest of us went on ahead.

Negi, Asuna, Mako, & Tyler got ready for a fight, but were surprised when two rows of maids stood by.  
"Welcome home Ojosama." Setsuna told them what was going on.  
"Truth is the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters is Ojosama's home." They looked at me & I anwsered what was on their minds.

"Yeah I knew about it. I lied when I said I lived at some random place. I lived here." Some of the maids reconized me.  
"It's good to see you again Sam-sama."  
"Hello. Alright guys let's go inside." We all went in to the main room & sat on the cushions that were in the middle of it.

A guy walked into the room, he looked in his thirties, wearing a priest outfit.  
"Hello Negi-kun & company." Konoka hugged him.  
"Dad. How have you been?" The others were surprised by that fact, but snapped out of it when he saw me.

"Ah Sam. It's been a few years hasn't. I didn't know you were coming along."  
"I'm to protect Kono-chan, so of course i'm tagging along. Besides someone has to make sure my little brother doesn't get into trouble, though he does anyways." I was messing with Negi while speaking then let him go so he could deliver the letter.

"Here is the letter from the Headmaster." After he read it he congraduated Negi on a job well done & invited us to relax & enjoy some dinner. Haruna said that was lucky while Asuna said for tag alongs it was.

While we were eating the elder walked up to us. I turned to greet him.  
"Hey Eishun-san. What's wrong?"  
"I heard that Konoka used her powers to heal you when you got injured."  
"That's true. I think the pactio she made with me helped her tap into it." He agreed & asked both me & Setsuna to tell her about magic.

Us guys decided to go bathe before the girls & talk a bit.  
"So you want to know more about your father the Thousand Master right Negi-kun?"  
"Yes. That's why I came to Kyoto."  
"I know. I was an ally of his along with Sam's father."

"Oniichan's father was an ally of my dads'? I didn't know that."  
"I didn't know either Negi-kun. Eishun-san why didn't you tell me this when I was livving here?"  
"They requested for you to find out when Negi-kun did."

I turned to Tyler.  
"Half fox demon. That's pretty cool man." Tyler just stayed quiet.  
"Relax. None of us are gonna hurt you. Your a friend & besdes your the second Hanyo I know." We heard the girls coming & while the others paniced I was relaxed.

"What's the big deal?" They just ran to go hide & crashed into a hiding Setsuna & Asuna just as the girls came in. Konoka just gigled.  
"Silly dad. Hey Sam-kun."  
"Hey Kono-chan." While everyone else was freaking out over the scene Konoka just bathed with me.  
"Sometimes I worry about them." She laughed at that.

Later on I was with Setsuna waiting for Konoka in the bathing area to talk to her.  
"Should we tell her about 'that'?"  
"No. She'd hate me."  
"Sometimes even Asuna-san is smarter than you." Before she could ask what I meant we sensed that something was off.

"Setsuna-san go check the area. I'll get Mako-san & Tyler-san, then call the others to come help out." She nodded then ran off while I went searching for them. I found them ready for combat & told them to be on guard, they went to check on the others with us while I pulled out my phone.

"Hello Sam-san. What do you need?"  
"Hatashi-san, perfect. Listen, we're at the headquarters & the enemy seems to have gotten inside. I need you to get Broly-san, Kaede-san, Fei-san, & Mana-san then bring them here."  
"Are you sure I should get them?"  
"Mana-san knows about magic & we need all the help we can get if the enemy can get by Eishun-san." He said he'd get them & I hung up to find Eishun.

I found him already turned to stone.  
"Damnit. Well i'll just have to personaly check then."

Bathing Area

Asuna arrived with Konoka to see no one there.  
"Where is everyone?" She had her Harisen ready as they waited. She spun around smacking the boy with white hair.  
"Impressive warrior reflexes, but your not up to protecting the princess." He tried to turn her to stone, but only her clothes did causing them to break. He made hands of water to appear grabbing Konoka & tickle Asuna.

"That's not how it's suppose to work. How'd you nullify my spell?" Asuna was barley able to say she didn't know through laughing. He continued to intergate her for a few more minutes before leaving with Konoka.

Sam's group

We ran into the bathing area only to find a naked Asuna. While Negi & Setsuna checked on her I was wondering where Mako & Tyler were. I suddenly turned to see Setsuna punched into a wall by the boy. I charged him & was thrown into Negi.  
"Surely you don't believe you can win. Anyways I just came by to warn you not to interfer." He left in a puddle of water before we could do anything.

After Asuna got dressed Mako came in with Tyler & we ran off to catch up. We found them in a large open area with shallow water. Chigusa laughed at us.  
"Still not going to give up? Then let me show you some Ojosama's power." She summoned hundreds of demons around us. Negi chanted a spell.  
"Rastil Mascir Magister. Vertatur Tempestas Veris. Nobis Protectionem Aerialem. Flans Paries Venti Vertentis." A wall of wind wiped around us.

Chamo tunred to me.  
"Try to summon Konoka-san with the card." I tried, but it didn't work.  
"Looks like they're blocking it. Aniki, Sam-san, make pactio with Ane-san & Setsuna-san." Me & Asuna tried to strangle him.  
"Think about Konoka-san. We need as much help as possible & Sam-san has enough magic to supply them. That way Aniki can focus on fighting."

We unfortunately we had no choice since we had to help Konoka. Negi made the pactio with Setsuna then I did with both her & Asuna. I glared at Chamo after it was done.  
"When this is over your gonna be in alot of pain." He cowered as I prepared a spell while sitting on Negi's wand.  
"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes. Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" I blasted the demons as the barrier went down & Negi took off at top speed with me holding on & Chamo on his shoulder.

I activated the pactio to give Asuna her power boost when we left.  
"Negi-kun, let's hurry."  
"Right." He sped up more.

With Asuna & Them

Asuna was having the easiest time with her opponents since one hit & they were dispeled. Mako was tearing through them with his knife with fire on it. Tyler was doing pretty good with his sword slicing demons apart & every once in awhile would burn them with fire. Setsuna was able to handle herself easily cause she was use to it, but the sheer number of demons started to wear them down.

"Zanmaken!" Setsuna cut a few demons in half while Asuna covered her back.  
"Care to teach me Kendo when we get back to school?"  
"I don't mind, but i'm still learning myself." Mako blasted some demons with fireballs while Tyler had fire on his sword to slice through a few more.

"Well this isn't exactly how I planned on spending the trip. What about you Tyler-san?"  
"Couldn't agree more. Hopefully backup get's here soon." Tyler has three steel claws come out of his left had while the right held his sword & charged into a group of demons ripping them apart.

Mako dodged a few attacks before making sure no one in the way.  
"Exuro Terra , Licentia Nusquam tamen Cinis cineris." A wave of flames engulfed a large group of demons incinerating them & leaving Mako a little exhausted.

With Negi

We were speeding when Inugami came from below knocking us off the wand. Negi used a gust of wind to land softly then we saw Koraku, David, & Kotaro in our way. David smirked.  
"This time no one's in the way. Now let's fight Samuel." We tried to talk our way out of the fight, but saw that we had no choice. As we charged foreward a giant shuriken slammed between us.

"What the hell? Now who's getting in my way?" David was fuming when we all looked uo to see Kaede holding Yue with Broly standing next to her.  
"Sorry we're late. Hatashi-kun had to grab Mako-kun's weapons. Go on ahead, we'll handle them." When Kotaro tried to go after Negi Kaede used Shadow Clones with Afterimages to push him back.

Broly just appeared in front of the other two & punched them into a tree. Negi was alreay taking off on the wand while I ran after him yelling out.  
"Thanks Broly-san, Kaede-san. We'll save Kono-chan. Negi-kun hold up a sec." I barely was able to jump onto the wand as he charged foreward at full speed again. I looked back seeing Kaede & Broly easily fending off attacks.

With Asuna & Them

Asuna was pinned to a rock by a crow demon while the others were surounded so they couldn't help. As the crow demon was getting ready to knock out Asuna a bullet hit his face causing him to back up in pain.  
"I'll bill Sam-san for the assist, since he requested us. Let him know next time you see him."

They looked to see Mana, Fei Ku, & Hatashi standing there. Hatashi threw something into the air.  
"Mako-san I took the chance to gather your weapons." Mako jumped up, put his knife away, two handguns away, & drew a four foot double sided black bladed sword with a rapier like handle with a Triquetra Crest engraved on the left side of the blade above the handguard.

"I owe you one Hatashi-san. Now the real fun can begin." He slashed through some demons as Fei punched a group of them away. Hatashi shot some arrows of wind then started to beat them in close combat. Mana had just dispatched a group of crow demons with two handguns when Tsukyomi appeared & started fighting Setsuna.

With Negi

We were flying just above the water on the lake when the boy summoned the same demon that shot the arrow only this time it had a cleaver.  
"Don't worry about him. Just keep going. Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Flagrantia Rubicans." I shot the blast of fire destroying the demon as Negi made a cover by converting the water into mist.

I jumped off the wand & came at the boy from his right with a magic enhanced punch while Negi did the same from his left. His barrier blocked the hits & Negi placed his hand on him. The boy was wrapped in binds of magic.

"A delay spell. It seems your not as weak as I thought." When we turned to get Konoka from the table she was gone a giant creature was coming from cirlce. It was halfway out & stood about fifty feet tall.

"Oh that's not good. Negi-kun let's do the double combo trick." He nodded & he held out his left hand in front while I did the same with my right hand. We then began to chant the same spell at the same time.  
"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

The spells combined forming a stronger one & slammed into it's chest, but it wasn't even harmed. Chigusa laughed.  
"Such weak attacks cannot harm Ryomen Sukunanokami the Two Face Four Armed Demon." The boy broke free just then & hit us away from the spot.

"Negi-kun, think of a way to stop her. I got the little punk." As I charged he looked bored.  
"Just you alone won't be able to stop me." He dodged my punch then kicked me into the water. I jumped out charging a spell.  
"Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!"

He dodged the arrows of ice before firing arrows of stone at me.  
"Flans Paries Aerialis!" A small barrier of wind surrounded me blocking the arrows.  
"Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!" He dodged the blast of lightning. I started another spell.

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" He dodged the pillars of ice while Negi summoned Setsuna & Asuna.

As they appeared I was thrown next to them.  
"Hey guys. Say hello big ugly there." They looked at Sukunanokami & Asuna freaked out.  
"What the hell is that?!" I shook my head to clear it.  
"Calm down. Crap."

The boy was in front of us.  
"Nice try, but not good enough." He punched me into the shore & I was unable to move, so was force to watch.  
"Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangeit. Basiliske Galeote meta Kokto Podon kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoen Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoe Petras."

A blast of smoke cover the area they were in.  
"NEGI-KUN!" I tried to move when I noticed that they got away. I relaxed again, but still tried to move. I overheard them talking.

"Negi-bozu are you alright?"  
"Yeah. It barely grazed me." Setsuna walked a few feet ahead of them.  
"You two leave. I'll save Ojosama. When you see my true form then i'll have to say good-bye."

Two white wings appeared on her back, then she explained that she really did want to protect Konoka & that Konoka would hate to see her like that. Asuna started to examine the wings before smacking Setsuna on the back. She then gave her a small talk.

"They're cool, so I don't know what your talking about. Besides do you really think Konoka-san would hate you over something this small?" Setsuna smiled.  
"Now I get what Sam-san meant by your smarter than me when it comes to those things."  
"Go on ahead & save Konoka-san. We'll back you up."

Setsuna took off while the boy walked out & tried to turn her to stone. Negi blasted his hand. Suddenly a voice was sent into our heads.  
_'Good job boya. Last another nintey seconds & i'll finish it for you.'_  
Negi & Asuna stood ready to fight.

The boy vanished & appeared above Asuna kicking her into the dockway. He then sent Negi into her sending both of them flying, then chased after them & started to pummle them with attacks. He jumped into the air & chanted another spell.

"Basiliske Galeote meta Kokto Podon kai Kakoin Ommatoin to Phos Emei Cheiri Kathias toi Kakoi Dergmati Toxeusato. Kakon Omma Petroseos." A beam sweeped across the dock over them, but Asuna shielded Negi so only her shirt was turned to stone. The boy tried to punch Asuna, but Negi caught his hand.

"Asuna-san are you alright?" Asuna got up.  
"Yeah. Little boys that misuse their toys deserve to be punished." As she hit the barrier the boy had up it shattered & I saw Setsuna get Konoka back. Negi then punched the boy in the face sending him a few yards away.

As the boy got up & looked pissed.  
"That's the first time anyone has ever hit me." I finally was able to move & charged at him with a spell powering up. As I got near the boy noticed me.  
"To Teichos Dierxastho. Doru Petras."

A stone pillar shot out & stabbed me in the gut. Negi forze.  
"ONIICHAN!!!" I heard Konoka scream & saw Evangeline appear out of the shadows. She was pissed.  
"It seems mistreating my boya wasn't good enough for you. Now you try to kill Sam-san. Die." She swiped destroying the area in front of her & I saw that it was a fake she hit.

Eva then flew into the sky as Chachamaru hit the giant demon as Eva began a spell.  
"To Sumbolaion Diakoneto Moi, he Krustalline Basileia. Epigenetheto, Taionion Erebos, Haionie Krustalle. Pasais Zoais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia. Kosmike Katastrophe."

A giant glacier of ice formed arround the demon before she snapped her figners saying shatter.

She landed next to me & saw that Negi's throat was going turn to stone which would cause him to sufficate. She tunred to Konoka.  
"Make a pactio with the boya now! If you don't then both of them will die."

Konoka nodded & kissed Negi. When she did a bright light engulfed the area & I passed out hearing her yell my name again.  
"Sam-kun please don't die! You promised to protect me no matter what!"

Inu: That's a wrap.  
Konoka: What'll happen to Sam-kun. *tears in her eyes*  
Inu: Relax. He's the main star of this thing. He's not dead. Asuna can you send them off for me?  
Asuna: Sure. Wait what about the spell translations?  
Negi: I'll handle those Asuna-san. Inu-san left instructions concerning the Sagitta Magica.

1. Vertatur Tempestas Veris. Nobis Protectionem Aerialem. Flans Paries Venti Vertentis  
Translation: O Turning Storm of Spring! Bestow your Aerial Protection upon us! Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind  
Description: Conjures a powerful tornado around the caster that lasts for several seconds. The inside of the whirlwind is calm, like the eye of a storm, but anything trying to pass through the barrier of wind will get blown away.  
User: Negi

2. Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes. Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning. Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning. Jupiter's Storm of Thunder  
Description: Fires a blast of wind & lightning  
Users: Negi/Sam

3. Zanmaken(Shinmei Ryuu Skill)  
Translation: Evil-Cutting Sword  
Description: Slash that dispels evil spirits  
User: Setsuna

4. Exuro Terra , Licentia Nusquam tamen Cinis cineris Created by **ShadowBrawler2000**.  
Translation: Burn The Land, Leave Nothing but Ashes  
Description: Sends a small wave of fire 12 feet wide 10 meters in the direction the caster is facing.  
User: Mako

5. Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Flagrantia Rubicans  
Translation: Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy. Red Blaze  
Description: Fires a blast of fire out of the user's palm.  
User: Sam

6. Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis, Ignis, Lucis, Fulguralis, Obscuri.  
Tranlastion In Order: Magic Archer Arrows of Ice, Fire, Light, Lightning, Darkness  
Description: Shoots arrows of named elements  
Users: Negi(Lucis & Fulguralis) Eva(Glacialis & Obscuri) Sam(All)

7. Flans Paries Aerialis  
Translation: Wind Flower Wall of Wind  
Description: A small barrier of wind surrounds the user blocking attacks  
User: Sam

8. Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto. Dios Tukos.  
Translation: Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy. Axe of Lightning  
Description: User sweeps hand with first two index fingers pointing out then a large blast of lightning hits the target.  
User: Sam

9. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales. Extentantur Aeri. Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae. Crystallizatio Tellustris  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Ice. Spread Forth into the Air. Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night. Frozen Earth  
Description: Jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them.  
User: Sam

10. Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangeit.(Activation Key)

11. Basiliske Galeote meta Kokto Podon kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoen Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoe Petras  
Translation: Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes. Breath of Poison Stealing Time. Breath of Stone  
Description: Turns area to stone  
User: White Haired Boy(I know the name, but not putting it till it's said)

12. Basiliske Galeote meta Kokto Podon kai Kakoin Ommatoin to Phos Emei Cheiri Kathias toi Kakoi Dergmati Toxeusato. Kakon Omma Petroseos  
Translation: Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes. Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look. Evil Eye of Petrification  
Description: Fires a beam that turns all it hits to stone  
User: White Haired Boy

13. To Teichos Dierxastho. Doru Petras  
Translation: Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone  
Description: Causes a stone pillar to shoot out the ground & pierce the target  
User: White Haired Boy

14. To Sumbolaion Diakoneto Moi, he Krustalline Basileia. Epigenetheto, Taionion Erebos, Haionie Krustalle. Pasais Zoais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia. Kosmike Katastrophe  
Translation: Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice. Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier. Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest. End of the World  
Description: Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C).

Asuna: That's the most spells that have appeared so far in a chapter. Anyways see you all next time in Chapter 11 Kyoto Trip Pt6 Nagi's home & Return to Mahora.


	11. 11KyotoTripPt6Nagi

Inu: Hello everyone. The Kyoto Trip is finally coming to a close. The next maybe 5 chapters will be more light hearted before I begin a new arc just for this story.  
Sam: And that is?  
Inu: I can't tell ya.  
Asuna: Hey guys I found the script. Oh wait this is for something else.  
Inu: I don't have a script for this. I make it up as I go remember?  
Eva: I know what arc it is.  
Asuna: How come he told you?  
Eva: Because he knows I won't tell & so I can mees with you.  
Sam: Before Asuna fights Eva let's get this started.

Chapter 11 Kyoto Trip Pt6 Nagi's Home & Return to Mahora

I was waking up becuase of movement. When I opened my eyes I saw that Mako was carring me. Konoka was being carried by Setsuna & saw that I woke up.  
"Sam-kun. Glad your awake now." Mako turned his head.  
"Finally. Now you can carry the princess Mr. Knight."

I hopped off & startted running with them before asking.  
"What do you mean by that?" Konoka called me over.  
"He means you get to carry me." Before I could say anything Konoka wrapped her arms around my neck making me have to grab her.

"Se-chan needs to handle the paper doubles since they started striping." I laughed.  
"I'm so happy that I didn't need you sent now. Where's Negi-kun?"  
"They ran ahead of us just like Mako-san & Se-chan just did." I looked around, seeing that we were behind.  
"Not funny. Well I better catch up then."

When we got to the hotel I saw the group all waiting on us.  
"Eva-san Chachamaru-san, what're you guys still doing here?" Eva smacked me when I put Konoka down.  
"You fool! Your suppose to break my curse, not die! Your lucky that she was in time. Besides we're going to go meet Eishun-san now."

"Then why couldn't I stay behind?" She smacked me again.  
"Because you fool! Konoka-san wanted you to be near, so she could make sure that your alright. Don't tell me you haven't realized it yet."  
"Realized what?" She sighed & Asuna apoke.  
"I can see what it is. Sam-san your just stupid on this."

"That coming from the Red Baka Ranger it must be true. But seriously, what are you all talking about?" They just sighed before saying to go. I was surprised that Broly, Mako, Tyler, & Hatashi tagged along.  
"Why are you guys coming?" Hatashi anwsered.  
"We were told to come along."

After walking for a bit we saw Eishun in normal clothes smoking which caused Konoka to take it from him & put it out. He greeted us, then took us to a house that had plants growing around it.  
"This is Nagi Springfield's house. He left it to Negi-kun & Sam."  
"Why leave it for me?"

"A promise to your father. Now let's go inside." When we entered all of us were surprised at how many books there were. Eishun lead me, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, & Nodoka upstairs while the others started looking around. When we got up there I went over to the inside balcony that looked over the first floor. Eishun chuckled at that.

"What's funny?"  
"That was the first thing your father did when he came up here. He has his own room complete with a library inside it too." He picked up a picture & handed it to Negi.  
"It's the only copy here, but it's for both of you. That's all of us with Nagi."

I walked over & looked at the picture.  
"Negi-kun can I see it for a sec?" He handed it to me.  
"Sure Oniichan."

I studied a guy that had the same dark blues eyes & hair as me. He was slightly more muscular than a normal person, wearing normal clothes with a cape, holding a giant one edged sword up with his right arm, smiling, & had his left arm around Nagi's shoulder. Eishun smiled.  
"That's your father. Steven Smith. You are alot like him in many ways. Stubborn to protect others, used different elemental magic, & were are like brothers to a Springfield."

I handed the picture back to Negi before talking again.  
"Okay that aside, where is my sword you said was finished?" Eishun pulled out a small box.  
"In here along with with the stuff your father left you. Have his bracelet, but he left you some books, & his buster sword along with instruction on how to use it." He gave me it then told us some info about the broup of people in the picture.

Kazumi came up saying she had to take a picture of our group & forced us all downstairs for it. Broly kept trying to get away, but Kazumi grabbed his arm & dragged him into it. Eishun handed Negi something & gave me a book saying that i'm suppose to read it before anything else.

A few hours later everyone was on the train again. Class 3-A was passed out along with the helpers. The only one awake was me & as I walked by Negi Chamo jumped onto my shoulder.  
"Well all in all it went pretty well. Don't you think so Sam-san?"  
"Yeah. Look at the cute couples."

We saw Negi sleeping against Asuna, Tyler sleeping next to Setsuna, Mako next to Kaede, & Broly was basically stuck next to Kazumi. Chamo smirked.  
"Yeah. You should get some extra rest. The seat next to Konoka-san is open." I yawned before tossing Chamo next to Negi, then sat next to Konoka & fell asleep.

The next day after the trip I went to Eva's house to talk. When I got inside Chachamaru ws making tea while Eva was reading. She noticed me & threw the book maing me duck.  
"Knock before coming in! Now what did you want?"  
"Sorry, & I wanted to ask you if you'd help train me."

"I don't take on students."  
"Not asking that. I just need a place I can train."  
"The same for boya?"  
"I'm sure my little brother will ask you to teach him."

"Then if he becomes my student so will you. Now out. I would like to be alone at the moment." I bowed then left the house. I went to the headmaster's office next to speak to him. He was laying on his stomache with an ice pack on his back.  
"Ah Sam-kun. What can I do for you?"  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how your back was doing."

"It's doing fine. I heard about the pactio with my granddaughter. When can I expect the wedding?" I left the room after giving Konoemon a bump on the head. I went to the library & saw Yue with Nodoka.  
"Hey guys. What're you up to?" Nodoka turned to me.

"We're trying to figure out this code for Negi-sensei."  
"Oh. Hey that'a a map of Mahora." Yue nodded.  
"Apparenty both your fathers were working on this. Sam-sensei?"  
"Yeah Yue-san?"

"Your a wizard aren't you?" I was surprised, but figured she could be told about it.  
"Yeah, so's Negi-kun. Also don't call me sensei again." She went a small rant about how everything now makes sense.  
"Next time you see Negi-kun pretend you don't know about magic & ask him. It should be funny to see what how he reacts." I looked at the map again before leaving.

Hours later after I was back in the room reading the book Eishun said to Negi came back.  
"Oniichan guess what?" I looked up.  
"What?"  
"In a week i'm taking a disiple test to become Evangeline-san's student. She said if I pass then your one too."

"Good luck then Negi-kun. I already did your lesson plan for tomorrow's class. Unfortunatly i'm gonna be busy during the week & won't be home." He stared at me along with Asuna.  
"But I need help. I have to train & I figured you could help with that." He was starting to teary eyed.  
"Well after the week is up I can help with your training. Why don't you ask one of your students to teach you how to fight? Kaede-san has agreed to train me when I get back."

"But Oniichan. Why do you have to leave?"  
"I just have to. I'm afraid that I can't tell you the truth this time. Sorry Negi-kun. I'm leaving after dinner tonight, so that way Kono-chan don't kill me for not saying good-bye." Konoka walked in just as I said that with Setsuna & dropped the groceries she had picked up.

"Your leaving? Why? I'll tell my grandfather that it was my fault with the kiss. Please don't leave." She was also teary eyed.  
"Kono-chan, i'm just going to be training for a week. I won't be able to come home in that time, so I was gonna said good-bye after dinner as I left." She got a determinded look in her eyes.

"Your not going. Se-chan."  
"Yes Ojosama. Sorry Sam-san, but I must do this." I barely dodged her hand, grabbed the box Eishun gave me, held the book I was reading & bolted out the door with them following me.  
"Zankusho, San." I dodged the bullets of ki before turning around.

"Beat me in a match then i'll stay, but lose & I can leave no arguments." Both Setsuna & Negi stepped up. I open the box & drew out a normal katana.  
"You guys have two moves to at least knock me down. I have one for each of you. You win if either i'm knocked down or I fail to knock both of you down. Obviously I win if I knock both of you down. Sound fair?" They nodded.

"Then go, oh I can we can move. Better make the moves count." Setsuna charged while Negi shot binding arrows.  
"Gurenken." I dodged the arrows, grabbed Setsuna's hand & slammed my palm into her stomache.  
"Oro Gekka." The blast of ki slammed her into the ground.

I turned to see Negi charge at me. I got ready to strike & moved to the side of Negi.  
"Sorry Negi-kun, but I win. Shinmei-Ryuu. Jakuzankusen." The blast of air knock Negi to the ground & skidding a few feet. I put the blade back in the box.  
"That means I can leave with no problems." Before I could move Asuna hit me with her Harisen.

"What the-" She glared at me.  
"Can't you tell that your not leaving no matter what?" Konoka walked up.  
"Why do you have to leave to train?"  
"Because the person that i'm gonna train under can't come here. I have to get stronger to protect you Kono-chan. Just like how Negi-kun wants to get stronger to protect everyone. I'll make it up to you."

"You promise?"  
"Yeah. Name your price when I get back & it'll be done." Asuna was helping Negi up as Setsuna bowed to Konoka.  
"Sorry Ojosama, but I failed to stop him."

"It's okay Se-chan. Well let's go eat dinner, so Sam-kun can get going. The sooner he leaves the sooner he gets home." After eating dinner I packed up what I needed.  
"Well time to say good-bye."

They were waiting at the door when I turned around. Negi tackled me into the ground.  
"Be careful Oniichan. I'll miss you." Asuna picked him up.  
"He was gone for a few years, so a week is nothing."

I got up & hugged Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, & stopped when I got to Konoka.  
"Promise not to over do it Sam-kun."  
"I promise Kono-chan." I hugged her then picked my stuff up & left the room.

As I was walking down the hall Konoka ran up to me.  
"What's wrong Kono-chan?"  
"I forgot something." Before I could ask what she forgot Konoka kissed me on the lips.  
"See you in a wekk Sam-kun." She went back to the room as I left the dorms.

Inu: Not that big. The next chapter is what Negi does during the week Sam's gone.  
Sam: Hopefully he can handle himself.  
Inu: He can. Well Sam since you won't be in the next chapter how about you send them off.  
Sam: But what about the attacks that appeared?  
Inu: Oh yeah. I'll handle that right now. All the attacks that were mentioned in this chapter are Shinmei-Ryuu attacks.

1. Zankusho, San  
Translation: Air-Cutting Palm, Scatter  
Description: Fires bullets of ki out of the hand.  
User: Setsuna

2. Gurenken  
Translation: Crimson Lotus Fist  
Description: Punches with a ki enhanced fist.  
User: Setsuna

3. Oro Gekka  
Translation: Cherry Blossom Tower, Moon Flower  
Description: Blast of ki sent out of the palm.  
User: Sam

4. Jakuzankusen  
Translation: Lesser Air-Cutting Flash  
Description: Blows the target away with a blast of wind.  
User: Sam

Sam: Cool. Okay see you all in Chapter 12 Negi's Week Without Oniichan.


	12. Chapter 12 Negi's Week Without Oniichan

Inu: Well this will have major change to the story.  
Negi: What changes?  
Inu: You'll see. I guraentee this though. there will a max of 3 chapters after this one before I start my original arc for **Ignisha**'s second character.  
Asuna: That we still don't know.  
Inu: I'm not ruining the surprise also 2 more ocs will appear in that arc too. Now let us begin the chapter. Also it's in 3rd person.

Chapter 12 Negi's Week Without Oniichan

Asuna was grumbling while her, Konoka, & Negi ran to school.  
"Why couldn't your Oniichan has chosen a better time to go train? We need help for midterms." Konoka spoke in defense.  
"Because he wants to get better quickly Asuna-san. Besides we have Negi-kun."

Negi stopped running when he saw Ku Fei surrounded by a group of guys. He started to panic.  
"Ku Fei-san's in trouble!" Kaede appeared next to him.  
"Don't worry Negi-bozu. This happens everyday." They watched as Fei defeated the group in seconds.

Negi ran to her.  
"Negi-bozu, nihao."  
"Ku Fei-san, good morning." One of the guys got up & attacked Negi thinking it was Fei. Fei caught the fist & knocked the guy out.

Negi was talking to Fei about her strength while they headed for class when Negi was called by Takahata.  
"What do you need Takamichi?"  
"The dean would like to see about something Negi-kun."

While Takahata lead Negi to the dean's office everyone got into class. It didn't take long for someone to ask where Negi & Sam where. Konoka anwsered.  
"Negi-kun went with Takahata-sensei to my grabdfather's office & Sam-kun left for the week."

Haruna decided to speak.  
"Why did he leave?"  
"He said he had to take care of something." Haruna's eye glinted.  
"Maybe it's a secrect lover or something like that."

She was hit by an eraser with Konoka glaring at her.  
"Sam-kun isn't like that, so don't say things like that." Everyone was shocked at Konoka showing any anger. It made Haruna & Kazumi smirk.

Haruna couldn't resist taking the chance to cause trouble.  
"Your right. I'm sure he wouldn't do that. After all he has a beautiful girlfriend sticking up for him." She saw Konoka blush & decided to have more fun.  
"I'm sure you both went on a date already, maybe even had fun in bed."

Haruna was hit by Asuna & Setsuna right as she finished speaking sending her crashing into the wall. Konoka was bright red as she sat down waiting for Negi to return.

Negi came back a few minutes later seing Asuna fighting Haruna.  
"What's going on here? I expected Asuna-san to be fighting, but I thought it would be with Iincho-san." Asuna sat down & explained what happened causing Negi to sigh.  
"Haruns-san can't you avoid causing trouble? Anyways we have a new student joining our class starting today."

Instantly the class started talking & took severval minutes to calm down. Negi cleared hsi throat before speaking again.  
"Now I want you all to treat the student with respect & today's class will be so you can ask any questions. Please come in now."

Tyler walked into the class room wearing a boys version of their uniforms.  
"Hey everyone. I'm the new student." The whole class went into an uproar the second he finished. Ayaka voiced her's the loudest.  
"Why is a boy in our class?!" Takahata opened the door just then causing the class to go quiet.

"The dean put a few males in this school to prove that males can be trusted. Tyler-san is one of them. Now why don't you ask him some questions to get to know him better?" He left & Negi asked Tyler to properly introduce himself.

"My name is Tyler Takumi Ritasu. You can call me Taku-chan or Risu-san. Any questions?" Konoka raised her hand. then asked.  
"Where are you from?"

"I'm don't remember." Kazumi spoke next.  
"What countries are your parents from?"

"I'm half Japanese & half American." Haruna went next.  
"How old are you, do have a girlfriend, & are you looking for one?"  
"I'm fifteen, no I don't, & i'm not looking though I do like someone." Instantly Haruna & Kazumi were bugging him on who it was.

"Sorry, but I don't wanna talk about it." Negi got their attension.  
"Now you girls know better. Besides Tyler-san is a friend of Oniichan." That got some of their attentions.  
"We knew he knew Sam-sensei, but we didn't kknow they were friends."

Tyler decided to anwser the question he knew they would ask.  
"We became friends during the school trip. Can I sit down now?" Negi nodded & pointed him to the new empty table at the very back of the class.

Since it was a free day for them everyone was talking & near the end of class Negi remembered something. He had to quiet the class before he could speak though.  
"Ku Fei-san may I have a word with you at the world tree plaza?" She said yes & the bell rang letting the class leave. Some of the students talking about what Negi would want to ask Fei about.

Negi stopped Tyler.  
"How'd you like the class?"  
"Kinda fun. Now I see how you & Sam-san are so cheerful." Tyler left to go to his next class while Negi got ready for the next set of students.

After school Fei was waiting for Negi with some of the class watching in the bushes. They saw Negi run up to her.  
"What you want Negi-bozu?"  
"Well."

Negi tried to punch Fei, but was countered into a grab. Everyone watching thought they were hugging & talking about how Fei snuck out on the third day fo the school trip. Before Negi could ask Fei what he wanted Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Tyler, & Mako came up.

Asuna said they were going bowling since Tyler & Setsuna have never bowled before. Ayaka ran out of the bushes saying she'd love to join & Makie called some of the class so they could join.

Everyone was enjoying their time bowling when some noticed Negi went off with Fei alone. They were listening in draging Asuna, Konoka, Tyler, & Mako with them.  
"Ku Fei-san will you um... Will you teach me Chinese Martial Arts?" Asuna said it was something like that & Fei agreed to teach Negi.

The next few days went by smothly for everyone. Tyler was getting along with some of the class, Negi started his martial artes training, & they found out the name of one of the other males. It was Connor S. McKnight & heard rumors about another one named Sean Emmanuelle.

Thursday morning while Negi, Mako, & Tyler were training Makie stumbled opon them. Negi greeted her.  
"Hello Makie-san. Out for a morning run?"  
"Yeah. Negi-kun you seem more grown up since the school trip."

They talked for a few minutes before Eva showed up.  
"Kung Fu hu?" They greeted her.  
"I guess your not interested in being my disciple anymore then." Negi tried talking to her, but Eva kept picking on him.

Makie backed Negi up reminding her that Negi beat her once & saying that Negi would do fine without her. Eva got pissed.  
"I just thought of a test for you boya. Use your precious Kung Fu to land a blow on Chachamaru. If you do it your in & it'll be one-on-one."

They took their stances with the others watching. Chachamaru charged foreward. Negi blocked her first attack, but was kicked into the wall causing Eva to laugh.  
"We'll meet here again on Sunday at midnight. The deadline's extended till then."

After school everyone was training, Negi practicing agaisnt Fei, Asuna learning Kendo from Setsuna, & Mako was in a sparring match agaist Tyler, while Konoka watched. Makie arrived & made a huge lunch for Negi. After he ate it he was fat which caused Makie to do a diet trick that made him too skinny.

After a small talk Negi convinced Makie to show them her gymnastic skills that left them all in awe. Negi said she'd have no problems with her skill & they continued training again.

Saturday everyone was traingin again when three familar faces came up. Negi was surprised & took a battle stance along qith Asuna, Setsuna, Mako, & Tyler. Negi yelled out to them.  
"What are you three doing here?! Come to pick another fight Kotaro-san?"

Kotaro tried to go fight Negi, but was caught by Koraku.  
"Relax. We're not here to fight you guys. The dean requested us to come here as extra guards at Sam-san's request. Also Sam-san asked us to help with training."

Negi relaxed.  
"Oniichan asked you to help?" Koraku nodded while David spoke.  
"Yeah, he convinced Eishun-san to let us go though our powers are blocked as punishment still. We were told that they'll be released after we've proven that we won't cause any more trouble."

Kotaro charged at Negi, but instead of attacking he next to him.  
"How about we train together?"  
"Sorry Kotaro-kun, but I need to make sure I have what I know down."  
"It's cool. Hey Niisans, let's get started on our training."

Everyone looked surprised. Konoka decided to ask about it.  
"So your all related?" Koraku anwsered while the other two started training.  
"No. It's like with Negi-kun & Sam-san. Though the other two techniquly are related. They're both half wolf demon."

"What demon are you?"  
"Let's keep that secrect for now okay? Anyways I better get to training myself." He started traing with the other two.

The next day they stopped training eight hours before Negi's test when Makie, Ako, Akira, & Yuna arrived so they could all eat dinner together. They asked who the guys were. Negi introduced them.  
"These are Kotaro Inugami a friend I made in Kyoto, his adopted brothers, Koraku &Daivd. They're friends of Oniichan."

Asuna wondering about something.  
"Why don't you guys give your last names?" Koraku & David froze up before Koraku spoke.  
"Well we're looking for some people. I made the mistake of telling someone in your class my last name. I never did catch her full name, but Kotaro-kun did."

"Yeah I did. I think it Nodoka um I forgot her last name." Konoka spoke then.  
"It's Miyazaki. Her full name is Nodoka Miyazaki." Everyone saw David & Koraku freeze. Kotaro was sorried.  
"What's wrong Niisans?"

They said nothing & everyone heard Asuna ask Negi when's the last time he bathed. She decided to drag him off to the nearest bathing area while the other boys followed to make sure no one bothered them.

After hearing Ayaka flip out when she saw Negi inside the bathing area they went to, everyone went to the spot for Negi's test. Along the way Negi was looking depressed. Asuna decided to ask him what was wrong. Negi shook his head.

"Oniichan promised to see my disciple test after I got Takamichi to send him a letter of the change. He still hasn't shown up." Kotaro spoke.  
"Maybe he forgot." Negi turned around looking annoyed.

"Oniichan never breaks his promises & he would never forget about me. Even when he was traveling he still sent me letters. Only when I came to Mahora did I not get them & that was because he didn't know where I was till the dean asked him to come here."

Kotaro said sorry & they continued along. They arrived & Evangeline was annoyed about the people gathered, but stopped to explain the rules.  
"Land a blow on Chachamaru & if you can't keep going till you do. Got it?"  
"Yes."

Everyone was cheering Negi as he & Chachamaru took positions. Asuna asked Fei how Negi would do.  
"Best bet is to end quick. Negi-bozu have almost no chance of win unless he hit counterattack within first minute."

Eva began the fight & the fighters clashed. Niether could get the upperhandtill Chachamaru kicked Negi back a few feet. Everyone thought he was done, but as Chachamaru attacked Negi grabbed her hand & tried to counter with an elbow strike.

Chachamaru jumped over him & sent him skidding across the ground with a kick. Eva tried to tell Negi to go home & try again when he felt better. Negi got up smirking.  
"How about now?"  
"You don't intend to-"  
"Yep. I'll keep going till I get a hit in."

True to his word Negi kept going & a few minutes later was knocked against the wall. Everyone were trying to get Negi to stop till few others arrived. They saw it was Sam, he brought along Hatashi & Broly. Sam spoke.

"Come on Negi-kun. I busted my but to get here & see you pass, so don't give up." Negi got up smiling.  
"I won't Oniichan. I'll pass for sure." While Negi resumed to fight Chachamaru Asuna was trying to strangle Sam.

"Why'd you tell him to keep going? Can't you see that he's injured?"  
"Of course I can." Asuna punched Sam in the face before continuing.  
"What kind of a brother are you to let him get beat up?" Tried to punch him again, but stopped when Konoka block the path.

"Stop it Asuna-san. Sam-kun would have a good reason for doing it." Sam moved Konoka to the side.  
"I do. He would keep going even if I never said anything, but he was too distracted by the fact I wasn't here to do well. By me telling him that i'm watching & that he'll pass he could focus of the task at hand. Sometimes you have to get hurt to acomplish your goals."

Asuna was quiet as everyone continued to watch Negi's match. An hour later Negi was beat up pretty bad. Even Eva was trying to get him to stop cause she was worried. Sam looked on in quiet studying Negi. Asuna couldn't take it anymore & tried to stop the fight.

Makie got in the way as Sam grabbed Asuna. Makie gave a small speech on how Negi was pushing towards a goal. It was enough of a distraction for Negi to land a blow on Chachamaru, much to Eva's dipleasure.

Negi passed out right after the blow. Makie, Asuna, Konoka, & Sam rushed to his side. He woke up in the morning to their smiling faces & was told he passed. Sam picked Negi up as he fell alseep again. Sam & Asuna walked back to the room as Makie left.

Inu: Another chapter done.  
Sam: It's pretty ifferent than how the manga went. Kotaro wasn't suppose to appear till after golden week.  
Inu: Speaking of which. That's the next chapter or chapters. I plan on adding abit to it & besides Negi has to go investigate a clue next chapter. Eh, the golden week thing will happen after the next chapter.  
Sam: Baka. Well see you all next time in Chapter 13 Clue & Argument. Also it goes back to Sam's POV.


	13. Chapter 13 Clue & Argument

Inu: Well a surprise is in store for all my readers.  
Sam: What is it now?  
Inu: I can't say. It'll ruin the surprise. Now please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13 Clue & Argument

It was hours after Negi passed the test when we were relaxing while Konoka was treating Negi's inujuries that needed it.  
"Ow. That hurts Konoka-san."  
"You just had to keep going till you got like this didn't you Negi-kun?" He nodded then smiled at me.

"What did you think Oniichan?"  
"I think you've gotten alot more skilled. I'm proud." Negi beamed at that then we heard the door knock. I got up & opened it seeing Chachamaru with Hatashi.  
"Hey. What do you guys need?"

Chachamaru held up a bag.  
"Master sent this medcine to help with his injuries & I brought some tea."  
"Come on inside." They came in, while Chachamaru started making tea Konoka left saying she had to pick some food up. She dragged Hatashi along.

A few minutes later Makie ran into the room with Ako following saying she passed the prelimeraries. Soon after them Kotaro, Koraku, David, & few others from the class came in. Everyone was talking when Konoka came back & started to count them in order to make snacks. Unfortunatly Asuna got anger then threw everyone out mumbling about how it's suppose to be a restful day.

Kotaro's group were still in the room when Yue & Nodoka came in. Negi greeted them.  
"Hello Yue-san, Nodoka-san. Any luck with a clue?" Yue replied.  
"Yes. Could you come with us?"

Along the way Nodoka remembered Koraku.  
"Your that guy that was fighting Mako-san."  
"Yeah that was me. Your Nodoka-chan right?" She nodded casuing David to tense up. After we got to the library Yue showed us what she found causing Negi to be shocked.

Kotaro laughed at him.  
"I can't believe you missed an obvious clue like that. Man that's funny."  
"It's cause it was in Japanese." Asuna patted him on the head.  
"Sometimes Negi-bozu your just stupid."

Yue then confronted Negi about being a mage causing him to panic.  
"Negi-sensei I want you to take us with you when you go investigate the clue."  
"No way it's too dangerous for you." They kept insisting on coming along.

David slammed his foot down causing everyone to look at him.  
"You cannot go with him Nodoka-chan. Also would your last name happen to be Miyazaki?" She nodded.  
"Then I definetly can't let you go."  
"Why?"

"My full name is David Miyazaki. I'm your half brother. We share the same mother." Everyone stood shocked. Nodoka was able to speak after a few minutes.  
"My mother never told me I had a brother." David looked depressed.  
"Of course not. Her memory of me was erased. Same thing with Koraku's father."

Just then Mako, Tyler, Kaede, Fei, Setsuna, & Mana came in as Nodoka decided to ask Koraku a question.  
"Does that mean Mana-san is your half sister Koraku-san?" Mana pulled out a gun & aimed it at Koraku causing everyone to notice she came in.  
"Is that true?" Koraku sighed.

"Yeah it is. My name is Koraku Tatsumiya. We share the same father." Mana didn't look like she believed him when Nodoka showed her the book.  
"He's telling the truth. My book reads a person's mind. They can't lie. Both are telling the truth." Mana put the gun away then left.

Nodoka turned to David smiling.  
"It's nice to meet my brother." Yue started up on going with Negi again. I decided to settle matters before things got too crazy.  
"You may go along, but we will be dragging the whole group along. There shouldn't be a problem if alot of fighters are around. Right Negi-kun?"

Negi nodded slowly & told everyone to get ready for next weekend. David Stayed behind to talk to Nodoka while the rest of us left. Koraku left soon after to find Mana & talk to her. Kaede placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Let's go train for a bit." I nodded while Tyler went with Setsuna & Mako followed us.

Kaede took us to to a small clearing not far from the school. Mako said he just wanted to watch.  
"Alright we'll work on making shadow clones & using ki. Ready Sam-kun?"  
"Ready Sensei."

She trained me for hours. When we stop the best I could do was create one clone, but she was amazed at my mastery of controling ki.  
"I trained to learn the Shinmei-Ryuu style, so I know how to use ki."  
"Very good. That's all for the day. We'll continue another time."

I got back to the room in time for dinner much to Konoka's happiness that I returned. After finishing dinner we cleaned the dishes then allus went to the bath area. When we arrived the whole class & the guardians were bathing. Asuna dragged Negi to go scrub his head causing most of the class to follow & get into a fight about it. I turned to the guardians.

"Got dragged here?" They all nodded.  
"Well it's not that bad. If you just ignore the naked bodies then there won't be any problems." We bathed in peace for a few minutes before Kazumi decided to bug us.

"Besides Sam-kun none of you have girlfirends. So anyone you guys like?" They froze up while I started to get annoyed & the class joined in. Haruna came up to me putting her arm around my shoulder smirking.  
"So when's Konoka gonna have to get a room alone with you?" The class ducked as I threw her bright red.

"I am not dating anyone nor do I like anyone in that way! Ask again & i'm tying you up to the world tree for a week!" Unfortunatly Kazumi saw it as a way to mess with us.  
"Okay. Then tell us what you like in a girl or better yet we can try to guess who's perfect for you."  
"No."

She just smirked at me.  
"Let's see. Your kind, can cook, strong fighter, smart, & friendly. Yeah Konoka is perfect for you." I was gonna throw something at her, but Konoka beat me to it hitting her with a bar of soap. Haruna smiled.  
"Ah the smell of love. Konoka's been down while you were gone Sam-kun. We had a nice talk Monday in class with her about it." Asuna kicked her.

"You picked on her! Saying indecent things about her & Sam-san!" Koraku laughed.  
"That must have been funny to see." This earned him a punch to the head from Asuna. Kazumi decided to continue her little fun.

"I've noticed some things about a few of you. Mako-kun likes to hang with Kaede & Tyler-kun with Setsuna ever since we got back. How about you 2?" Koraku smiled.  
"Well i'd perfer to know someone nice, likes to read, & friendly." Istantly Haruna & Kazumi pulled Nodoka out.  
"Honya-chan here would be perfect for you then." Nodoka was bright red & David growled causing some of the students to back up.

"I would perfer you didn't play matchmaker with my little sister." I smack my head as the class turned silent before asking if it was true. Nodoka anwsered.  
"Yes it is. He's my Oniichan." I stopped them before they could swarm David with questions.  
"That's a family matter, so stay out of it." My glare mad them back up a bit.

Kazumi turned to Koraku.  
"You related to anyone in our class?" He nodded & when she asked why Mana spoke up.  
"He's related to me." No one wanted to bother her so Kazumi decided to continue her fun.

"So David-kun what do you like in a girl?" He tried not to anwser, but she wouldn't leave him alone.  
"Fine. Your annoying. Strong, can fight, & fun to hang out with." Haruna smiled.  
"Sounds like Ku Fei or Kaede. Maybe even Asuna or Setsuna."

The next hour was pure chaos thanks to Kazumi Haruna tag team. They tried to get us hooked up with the people they thought we liked though they didn't mess with Konoka, but that was because Asuna & Setsuna were guarding her with the latter holding her sword. We escaped thanks to Kaede & Mana disctracting everyone.

All of us were sitting on a roof finally enjoying some peace. Koraku smiled.  
"You know it's not nice to lie Sam-kun."  
"I have no clue what your talking about."  
"Me & David-kun watched your fight against Chigusa when she kidnapped Konoka-chan. You were ready to draw blood when you struck her."

I turned red then tried to change it arround.  
"What about you? You seemed to know exactly who would be in that choice."  
"So. Call it love at first site." David glared at him while the rest of us were surprised he would just say it. Koraku smikred.  
"I'm very good at knowing who people like. Call it a special sense. Like David-kun liking my sister, Mako-kun crushing on Kaede-chan, Tyle-kun in love with Setsuna-chan, Kazumi-chan liking Broly-kun of course she finds him fun to mess wuth, Asuna-chan liking Negi-kun & the mutual love beteen Sam-kun and Konoka-chan."

Broly stood by as the rest of us tried to kill Koraku who was laughing before vanishing. David was fuming.  
"Trust a guy then goes & says what he's not suppose to." I tunred to him.  
"So you do like Mana-san?"  
"Yeah, but not that much. She seems pretty cool, but that's it. Though he's right about you & Konoka-san. Come on Kotaro-kun we're going home."

All of us went our seperate ways giving me time to think as I walked home. _I like Kono-chan, but that's as a friend. Or is it? Damnit! Koraku-san's gone & got me thinking i'm in love. I can't be no matter what. Cause if I am then, no. No one can know about that._ I got back into the room, seeing everyone was asleep.

I was about to sleep on the couch when I heard Konoka mumble.  
"Don't go Sam-kun. I miss you." I sighed then reluctantly got into the bed with her before falling asleep.

I was woken up at the crack of dawn by Negi.  
"What's up?" I mumbled half asleep.  
"Come on Oniichan. We're gonna go check out that clue."

"Sorry Negi-kun, but i'm too tired to go." He nodded then started to leave when Konoka pulled out her cell phone behind me.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Calling Yue-san & Nodoka-san." I fell asleep before she could finish her call.

With Negi

Negi was just about to take off when he was stopped by Yue & Nodoka. As a small argument he agreed to take them along. They flew to an entrance then decended. A while later they were in front of a door that had roots arund the area.

"You two rest. I'll see if I can open it." They nodded then looked at the map again & studied the drawing of a creature. Suddendly drool landed on them. They screamed causing Negi to turn around startled. He yelled for them to get away from it, but they were in shock & didn't move. Just as the dragon tried to crush them under it's foot two blurs shot out sving the girls.

Negi reconized them.  
"Koraku-san, Chachamaru-san. Thanks for the help." Negi went into the air with his wand,Chachamaru used her jets to fly, & Koraku sprouted lethery wings from his back following them. While they were flying away from the dragon Negi tunred to Koraku.

"You can fly?"  
"Yeah. I'm half fire dragon. I'm just thankful my dad had wings. Are you okay Nodoka-chan?"  
"Yeah. Thank you Koraku-san." They landed outside & Yue started saying she'd get revenge on the dragon for drooling on her.

With Sam

Negi came back in time for breakfest & after it he sad we had to go meet Eva by her house. He said that a few others were gonna be there with us. Asuna looked annoyed.  
"Who's coming?" Chamo jumped down.  
"Aniki, his ministras, Sam-san, Yue-chan, Ku Fei-chan, the three half demons, Mana-chan, Kaede-chan, Tyler-san, Mako-san, Asakura-chan, & Broly-san."

"So basically everyone that knows about magic?" He nodded then tunred to me.  
"We're also gonna see your pactios in action."  
"Why?"  
"So we know what there powers are. You have three as it is."

I smacked him into the wall.  
"Thanks for reminding me. That's for tricking me into one." Everyone stared at me.  
"What? I told him I didn't want a partner. He didn't listen & now I have three."

A hour later we were all assembled at the meeting place. Eva turned to me.  
"Your up first. I wanna see how strong you are." I stood in the middle of the area with Asuna, Konoka, & Setsuna in front of me. Eva then told me her instructions.

"Since you have more power than Boya here you are to supply them with full power magic for five minutes then fire one hundred and ninety nine arrows into the air. I'll put up a barrier for you." I nodded then channeled magic into them.

"It's finally time for you to show your stuff." The girls tunred back to noraml & stepped back.  
"Sagitta Magica. Series Fulgurialis!" I fired the hundred ninety nine arrows into the sky & watched as they disappeared against the barrier looking kinda like firewroks. Eva noticed I had no problems standing.

"I'm impressed. I figured you'd be exhausted at least."  
"I can't do powerful spells yet, but I have more than enough magic to do this. Hell I can't even access all of my magic yet." Eva laughed.  
"Wonderful, just wonderful. You have more power than the Thousand Master. About how much of your magic can you access?"  
"About forty percent. Before I lef tfor the week I had twenty percent."

She mad Negi go up next doing the same thing just three minutes instead of five. After fireing the arrows Negi collapsed causing Eva to yell at him & Chamo to try defending Negi.  
"That's more magic than he put out on the school trip. Any normal magic user would have collapsed." Eva glared at him.  
"Silence! Is being a normal magic user good enough! I just might boil & eat you." Chamo was being comforted by Asuna as Eva tunred to Negi.

"No complaining & if you collapse again i'll drink every last drop of your blood. Understand?" Negi stood up.  
"Yes Evangeline-san."  
"Call me Master."

"Master how much training do you think I would need to beat a dragon?"  
"A dragon?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you mad!" She punched him before going on a rant about studying spell if he has so much time.

I was next to Asuna when she asked what that was about & Yue told us what happened earlier. Later around evening Eva said the lessons for the day were done. Before anyone could leave I jumped kicked Negi casuing everyone except Asuna to be shocked. I grabbed him & started shaking him.  
"Don't you dare do that again without me! You could have died you little idiot!" I set him down & walked away as Asuna approched.

"Was there a reason I wasn't asked to come along?"  
"I didn't want you hurt Asuna-san. It was dangerous."  
"I heard about it & you could've been hurt. You should've told be you...you brat."  
"It's just your not really part of us. I didn't want you involed in something-"

Asuna grabbed him by the collor of his shirt before speaking.  
"Not apart of your precious world Negi-bozu, how can you say that?!"  
"I only thought that someone who wasn't part of things would get hurt."

"I barely have two minutes for myself & I still take kendo lessons from Setsuna-san!"  
"Where's this coming from?"  
"From where?! Think about it brat! If you can't, well so be it! Brat! Shrimp!"  
"Your pretty bratty yourselfAsuna-san, you being so much older & all! Shrew! Gorilla!"

"What did you call me?! Big talk for someone with no hair down there!"  
"O-oh yeah?! Well you wear teddy-bear undies, & you've got a paipan!" Everyone was just watching them fight while I shook my head.  
"Hah! Didn't think I knew what paipan was, huh? Well I do!"

Asuna turned red.  
"Adeat!"  
"Deflexio!" Asuna's fan went straight through the shield & smacked Negi.  
"All of you just leave me alone! Jerk!" She ran off while Eva said she needed to speak to Konoka & Negi.

We got inside & Eva started giving a lecture about magic then yelled at them to listen. Both me & Konoka were trying to cheer Negi up. Eva just yelled again before smiling.  
"It does my heart some good to see you two fighting. I've been annoyed by it long enough, so I say keep it coming." She then told us that Konoka could become a Magister Magi.

"Like what Sam-kun is?"  
"Yes. With your powers it would be good to consider it. Next up is you Boya." Negi pointed at himself & she nodded.  
"Before your training continues you need to choose a fighting style. You have two choices. Your Oniichan can break them down for you. First is Traditional Mage & Second Combat Mage." Negi turned to me.

"Alright i'll explain them. Traditional Mage is basically what you've been doing the whole time. The magister says back casting spells while the ministra fight. A Combat Mage means your fighting along side the ministra. You have to be quick at casting spells in order for this to work." Negi tunred back to Eva.

"What style did the Thousand Master use?"  
"Thought you'd ask. As you can probably tell from watching higher livel mages fight the difference between the two becomes shorter, but i'd have to say a Combat Mage. A good one if he didn't need a ministra to help." Negi nodded as she turned to me.  
"Aren't you gonna tell your little brother what style you are?"

"Combat Mage. I never planned on getting a ministra, so I trained for that. From the info I know about all the guardians they are the same way. So basically everyone here is a Combat Mage." She left the room while Negi practiced some martial arts while thinking. I was talking to Konoka.

"I didn't think it would get that bad. I should've stopped them." She patted me on the back.  
"Don't worry Sam-kun. They'll make up. What do you think about me becoming a Magister Magi?"  
"I say go for it. You'll need a ministra though. I doubt Combat Mage is for you." She was thinking about what I said when Negi turned asking Asuna what she thought he should do.

"I forgot! We're still fighting." He was in the corner skulking when Hakase came in. Setsuna explained what happened when Asuna decided to ask Negi something.  
"So why did she get mad?"  
"I don't know." Chachazero spoke.

"Punk kid. Why not just apologize? Or just do her. One of the two." Konoka held me back when I tried to destroy the puppet. Hakase had Chachamaru print out the whole conversation so she could read over it. Setsuna, Chachamaru, Chachazero, & Hakase studied it for a few minutes before they all came to the same conclusion.

"It was definitely the paipan."  
"Can we drop it please? What am I going to do." Chachazero anwsered him again.  
"Will you apologize already? Sometimes you just need to get it over with or just do her." This time everyone had to stop me from puppet destruction.

Negi went outside to apologize to Asuna in person by summoning her with the card. A few minutes later we heard a scream & a punch.

Inu: Ah nothing like a true Negima argument to cheer you up. Also how'd everyone like the surprise family members?  
Sam: You put the actual argument from the book though.  
Inu: Too good to change. Well 1 chapter left till the original arc appears. Next is the 'golden week on a tropical island' mini arc with extra characters. I'm adding alot to it.  
Sam: I bet. Well see you all in Chapter 14 Golden Week.


	14. Chapter 14 Golden Week

Inu: Hello everyone. This is gonna be 1 chapter. I decided against making it 2. So it should be fairly large chapter.  
Sam: The beach! I can't wait.  
Inu: With the end of this chapter I will be able to start the original arc. Also more SamxKono in this chapter.

Chapter 14 Golden Week

I was walking with Negi trying to cheer him up when a limo pulled up. Ayaka walked out of it.  
"Good Morning. Do you two have any plans for Golden Week?" Negi anwsered.  
"Not really."  
"Oh good. You can come to my private island resort." As she lead the way I called Kazumi & asked her to get the guardians & whoever else she wanted to drag along.

A few hours later we arrived at the resort on Ayaka's plane. As we walked to the beach I talked to Ayaka.  
"It's been years since i've been to the ocean."  
"Where did you go Sam-sensei?"  
"You can call me Sam-san. I went to a beach in Italy. Quite nice really."

We continued talking till Ayaka noticed half the class was there.  
"How did they find out?" Chizuru walked up.  
"Asakura-chan & Haruna-chan found out."  
"How'd they find out?"

I anwsered her.  
"Sorry about that. I called Asakura-san. I figured mine & Negi-kun's friends could use a break from what they do at the school. Haruna-san must've found out that way & dragged half the class here." Ayaka was about to say something, but Negi spoke first.

"Thank you Iinchio-san for letting my friends come here." Instantly she wasn't mad anymore & they walked off towards the beach. Konoka was behind me.  
"Nice cover Sam-kun. Using Negi-kun as a way around her anger." I turned around to smile at her.  
"Of course. Besides they needed a break." Konoka wrapped her arm around mine before dragging me along.

A little while later Koraku & Mako were floating with me enjoying the water. Koraku sighed.  
"Nothing like a tropical island to help you relax." Mako agreed then saw Negi.  
"Is that Negi-san?" I looked where he pointed & nodded.

"It is. Seems like he has company too." Negi was jumped from some of the girls & when more joined in he broke free & ran off. We followed to see what was gonna happen only to see Negi get stuck in Chizuru's bikini top. Koraku was holding back laughter while I shook my head & Mako stared. Others thought it was a battle of breast & ended up drowning Negi, but while they were arguing we were laughing so much that we ended up drowing ourselves.

I woke up coughing water. Konoka sighed.  
"I thought I didn't do CPR quick enough." I sat up.  
"Thanks Kono-chan. Where's Negi-kun?"  
"I don't really know."

Just then Ayaka ran up.  
"Negi-sensei's in trouble!" Instantly me & Asuna bolted towards were she pointed. When we got to the spot I nearly freaked out seeing 3 sharks swimming around Negi. Asun jumped in & before I could help hands grabbed me from behind & I saw it was Koraku, David, Tyler, Mako, Chizuru, & Kazumi holding me, Setsuna, Konoka, & Ayaka. They explained what the plan was & that Kotaro, Fei, & Natsumi were the sharks.

I looked back at the water seeing Negi being chased by one shark screaming how does it know kung fu before pseaking.  
"And what would happen if Asuna found out?" Everyone got silent then we all saw the water spiral around. Some of us noticed Asuna holding a giant sword & she split the waves with it causing the sharks to crash on the beach.

When Asuna dragged Negi to the shore we all came out to see them make up, but Asuna saw the sharks costumes & the people that were them. Negi backed up scared, but Asuna grabbed his shoulders with tears in her eyes.  
"For you to have done something like this...I was really worried about you." She then punched Negi before running off.

Hours later Konoka ran up to me dragging Setsuna.  
"Hey Sam-kun is kissing the only way to do a pactio?"  
"I have no clue. We can ask Chamo. He should know about it." When we found Negi he was with Yue, Kazumi, Nodoka, Tyler, & Koraku.

Yue seemed to be blushing about something. Konoka shouted her question.  
"Hey is kissing the only way to do a pactio?" I saw Yue talking to Nodoka then looked at a smiling Kazumi. Negi asked why Konoka wanted to know.  
"I was thinking of becoming a Magister Magi & wanted both Se-chan & Sam-kun to be my partners. Se-chan says kissing between two girls isn't right."

They talked for a bit & when I saw Chamo drawing a circle I jumped into the water swimming away. I ended up outside Asuna's cabin a while later & heard Negi talking to Ayaka. He left & i listened to Ayaka argue with Asuna which ended when Asuna threw her out. I decided to head to my cabin & get some sleep.

I woke up when I heard water moving. When I looked outside Asuna was going to Negi's cabin which was next to mine. I watched as Asuna threw Negi into the water, jump kick him, then hug him, & barely heard he say something that made me crack up.  
"Let me be your partner in all the ways that count. Okay Negi-bozu?"

Negi became flustered.  
"It's not that I don't appreciate your feeling, but..i'm still only ten." Asuna seemed to get what he was talking about & turned red herself.  
"That's not what I meant! I only said that cause your a kid!"  
"What would my sister do if she heard that? She'd faint that's what. So thanks, but no thanks."  
"I already told that's not what I meant stupid!"

Chamo jumped next to me.  
"Figured she liked Aniki. Of course i'd never say that when she can hear me."  
"Yeah. Funny though."  
"What about you? You ran off before Konoka-neechan could make you a ministra."

"Not interested. Negi-kun get anyone new?"  
"No. When you jumped into the water he saw what I was doing & ran off. Everyone just went their different ways after that."  
"Hey Chamo I need your help with something."  
"What is it?"

"I want you to help me get Nodoka-san to fall for Koraku-san by the end of this week. What do ya say?"  
"Well..."  
"I'll owe you a favor."  
"Become Konoka-neechan's ministra & we'll call it even. After we get this job done." I agreed to it & decided to get some extra helpers for this.

I found Kazumi & Haruna sunbathing.  
"Hey you two. How would you like to help me get someone to fall for someone?" Haruna had a glint in her eye.  
"Who're the people?"  
"I'll tell you if you promise to not say anything. If David-san found out he'd kill me." She promised reluntactly & I told them my plan.

Haruna smacked me on the back.  
"Sounds like a much better idea than setting her up with Negi-kun. We'll get it all set up." They ran off while Chamo told me a few things that I would have to do.

A few hours later I was standing on the water waiting for a signal from Chamo to make the waves drag Nodoka out into the sea. I was about to fall asleep when I saw a smoke bomb go off. I went underwater then started to use magic to make the the waves pull Nodoka farther into the sea. I got her out to where I was before I had to surface quietly to get air.

I went back under after getting some air hoped Nodoka would forgive me for this. I made the water surge & pulled her under. I noticed Koraku was coming this way followed by Negi & Daivd. I barely was able to hide when Koraku got Nodoka & pulled her up before swimming to shore. Unfortunatly David saw me when I looked around the rock I was hiding behind & had murder in his eyes.

"Forgive me David-san!"  
"I'll kill you for this!" Everyone wondered what was going on as I ran away from a furious David.

Later in the day I was walking along with Chamo on my shoulder telling me how it went.  
"I think it's working already Sam-niisan. She should fall for him by the end of the week."  
"That'll make things easier for Negi-kun with one girl off his back."  
"Speaking on backs you might wanna look over yours."

I did & instantly started running again As David chased me with darkness & fire magic on his fists. I was able to lose him after a few minutes then stumbled upon Mana.  
"Mana-san I didn't know you came with everyone."  
"I've been staying away from them."  
"Do you mind if I sit down with you?" She shook her head & I sat next to her looking at the ocean.

It was a few minute before she spoke.  
"What do you think I should do about David-san?"  
"Get to know him. Trust me I was shocked myself, but you shouldn't stay away from him. Nodoka-san is learning more about her brother."  
"Do you have any siblinings?"

"No. They died years ago. Negi-kun reminded me of them, so that's why he's my little bro now. Maybe you should talk to David-san."  
"Why?"  
"He likes you. Not in a girlfriend way, but as someone he would like to know better. Try talking to him & maybe that'll help you out with Koraku-san." She smiled.  
"Thank you. You know you shouldn't play Konoka-san like that."

"I know, but there's something in my past & that's why I can't let anyone get too close to me."  
"She's different. Whatever it is can't be that bad."  
"You have no clue how wrong you are. Only one person knows what it is & even he won't tell anyone it."  
"Still, you should just listen to your heart. Well i'm gonna go find David-san & talk to him a bit." She left while I continued to stare at the ocean.

It was night time when I went to the area everyone set up for a party. Negi called to me as I approched.  
"Where have you been Oniichan?"  
"Just thinking about something."

Konoka grabbed my arm.  
"Sam-kun wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
"Sure." Konoka hugged me then went to talk with Asuna.

I decided to talk with Chamo.  
"Chamo could you do me a huge favor? I'll keep Asuna-san away from you for a week & get you some panties to sleep in."  
"Tell me what you need."  
"Play matchmaker & get Asakura-san's help with it." He nodded then ran over to Kazumi to speak with her later in the night.

After the party I was walking along the beach enjoying the calmness of the waves when I saw Broly standing still watching the ocean.  
"Broly-san how do you like it here?"  
"Quiet."  
"I know Takamichi-san has told you too hang out with us. Come walk with me. I wanna talk to you."

He followed, but stayed quiet the whole time causing me to sigh.  
"Open up to people. If you don't then it's hard for us to help you."  
"I don't need help."  
"Four words. A new record so far. I overheard Chizuru-san talking about you."

He glared at me then walked off. _So much for changing quickly. Well I better get to bed._ I was near my cabin when I saw Tyler talking to Setsuna. He was getting some tips on how to do better with his sword. I smirked then went inside falling alseep in a few minutes.

I woke up to some yelling & went outside to check it out. Apparently Tyler, Fuka, & Fumika had set a trap & Asuna fell for it. She was chasing them with fire in her eyes while Negi was running after them to stop her.

After I changed to my swimtrunks I found Konoka at the beach.  
"Kono-chan. So waht do you wanna do first?"  
"Just talk a bit." I sat next to her.

"Anything you wanna know?"  
"Do you hate being around me?"  
"I could never hate being around you. I just don't like pactios. I don't want to involve people in my problem."

"What is it? I can help." She looked sad.  
"I can't tell you. Even Negi-kun would hate me." She got annoyed.  
"None of us could ever hate you. Especially not me or Negi-kun. You promised to do whatever I wanted when you came back. Well I want you to be my parnter & I want to know more about you."

"Fine. A promise is a promise. I'll tell you all about me in due time, but let me get use to the thought of having partners."  
"Deal. Now let's go see what Chamo-san is up to."  
"Uh he's suppose to be doing a favor for me."  
"You mean trying to get some people together?"

"Yeah."  
"So that's what your up to. Guess I can let what you did yesterday slide then." We turned around to see David walking over.  
"Mana-san was talking to me yesterday. Se explained it was to help her get use to talking to people. Personaly i'm glad you your trying to help my sister out. I don't think a ten year old would be a good one for her. By the way Chamo-san's got Tyler-san hanging out with Setsuna-san."

Konoka smiled.  
"I hope Se-chan & Tyler-kun do good." David shrugged then left saying he had to find Mana to help her out some more. Konoka grabbed my arm.  
"Let's walk around the island. I've never been to a place like this before."

The rest of the day was peacful for everyone. Chamo told me that the seeds of romance are planted & have already sprouted.  
"That's good."  
"You know playing matchmaker when you yourself won't except love is kinda contridicting."  
"Not for long my friend. I just hope they don't hate me when I tell them."

The rest of the week went like the third day. Peaceful with Kazumi & Chamo playing matchmaker. We got back home & I left saying I had to talk to my sensei about something.  
"I'll be back in three days. Take care." Negi left to start training with Eva.

Inu: & that's a wrap. Next is the special arc.

Sam: The list of people also has that grant dude Negi fought in book 8.

Inu: Yep. I figured I should add him. Now for all the people that have made Ocs for this stroy. I ask you all to think of pactios for the person they like. Powers, what it looks like, ect. Also if you want go ahead & make some demons to appear in the next arc. Nothing too fancy.

Sam: Well see you all in Chapter 15 Warning.


	15. Chapter 15 ? Arc Pt1 Warning

Inu: Goodday everyone. It's finally time for the original arc.  
Sam: What's the arc even called?  
Inu: Oh I knew I forgot to put something last chapter. It's the Alex Arc. How many chapter? Maybe 5 at least or even 10. I have no clue when my mind'll tell it to stop this arc.  
Sam: So it's not a short one?  
Inu: Nah. Think Kyoto Trip type.

Chapter 15 ? Arc Pt1 Warning

I got back in the morning from meeting my sensei, hurrying to my job. I got inot the class just as Negi started his lecture.  
"Sorry for being late. Just got back." Negi nodded then I sat at the desk watching as he handled the class exhausted.

After school was finished Asuna & a few others started following Negi. I grabbed Tyler when he tried to head home to follow after them. We came up to Eva's house soaking wet from the rain. Mako, Koraku, David, & Kotaro met up with us. We went inside after them & found Asuna searching the place.

"What's wrong Asuna-san?" She jumped when I asked.  
"Everyone disappeared."  
"Take us to the last spot you saw them at." She lead us into the basment stoping in fromt of a glass bottle with a resort in it. Suddenly magic circles appeared teleporting us into the bottle.

When we landed Yue was waiting for us & explained a few things. When we went downstairs all of us heard Negi talking to Eva. It sounded like they were doing something perverted causing Asuna to step out & yell at Eva. We saw that Eva was just drinking some of Negi's blood. Eva explained the resort to us & canceled Negi's training for the rest of the day.

"Sorry Negi-kun. Didn't mean to get your training canceled."  
"It's okay Oniichan. Hey let's have a sparring match." I nodded. We went to were he trains with Eva, everyone was watching as we took battle stances. Negi started off with the first attack.  
"Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria. Contra Pugnent."

Eight sword weilding copies of him charged me while he charged at me from a different direction. I dodged all the attacks, tossed Negi into the air, then started a spell.  
"Sagitta Magica Series Ignis." The fire arrows destroyed the copies & I jumped to the side avoiding a kick from Negi. I charged him with a punch only for him to get a counter off sending me back a few feet.

As Negi charged I smirked. _Let's have a little fun with him. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans._ The blast of lightning struck Negi as he got close tossing him across the ground. Some of the people watching were shocked by it. Negi got up then got another spell ready.

"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans. Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis." I dodged the lightning only to be struck by seven lightning arrows. We continued fighting for a few minutes when I decided to show a new spell I learned from the book I checked out.  
"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scathach. In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta. Iaculatio Fulgoris." I made a spear of lightning earning a few surprised looks before throwing it at Negi.

When he moved to the side to dodge it I appeared in front of him slamming my palm into his gut.  
"Release." A blast of fire shot out of my hand slamming Negi into a wall.

After Negi was all rested up he talked to me.  
"That was amazing Oniichan! When did you learn that spell?"  
"In the week I was gone. I checked out a book from the library that has spells in it & practiced a few during my training." Eva was smiling at us.

"I expect you to come here for traing for now on yourself. No excuses." She left while Yue & Nodoka talked to Negi about learning magic.  
"Well I could help you, but don't forget we have alot of other mages here. Asking them will be helpful too." After a brief instruction from Negi some of the students were trying to do magic.

I saw Konoka struggling, so walked over to help out.  
"Take it nice & easy Kono-chan. Feel the magic around you, gather it, then release it with the spell." She nodded then tried again with no results.  
"This is hard."  
"Always is. Now imagine learning this stuff around six." She said she'd keep trying & I decided to go talk with Negi.

I found him talking with Asuna.  
"Your gonna show me your past?"  
"Yes. I think it's about time I do." I cleared my throat making them jump.  
"Then your showing everyone it." He nodded & called a meeting with the class.

(I'm not putting Negi's past here for a few reasons. 1:Nothing in it changes. 2: It's better with sight, so read the manga. 3:Too long.)

After everyone got over seeing Negi's past they all tunred to me. Konoka looked worried.  
"What about you Sam-kun?"  
"I was out being a magister when that happened. I blame myself for not being there to help protect everyone." Negi sighed.  
"When do we get to see your past Oniichan?"

"Not yet. Some other time though. The darkness in my past is best left in the past." Mana quirked her eyebrow.  
"What about what happened to your siblings?"  
"I can show that. Just not now."

When we got out of the resort it was still raining outside. While we were all running home my phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Sam-kun gather the guardians & meet at the deans office. Broly-san is already here. Also bring Negi-kun." I hung up then told everyone the message.

We got into the deans office.  
"What's wrong?" Konoemon spoke.  
"Somthing is coming to attack the school. I want you all to go on patrols around the campus starting tonight. Becareful." He dismissed us & I told everyone i'd handle the watch tonight.

"Konoka-san won't like that."  
"I know. I'll eat dinner first then head out."  
"Take Chamo with you."  
"I was gonna."

When we got to the room I explained what was happening. Konoka said she understood & served dinner.

I was patroling around the campus with Chamo.  
"So what did you talk to your master about?"  
"Something about my what only I could do."  
"Which is?"

I didn't get a chance to anwser because I lept to the side as ice arrows struck the ground.  
"Who's there?!" A dark laugh echoed around me.  
"Come now Samuel D.S. Smith. Surely you remember me."

"What are you doing here?!" A figure dressed in a dark cloak appeared standing a few yards from me.  
"I told you about a certain person I like."  
"So she's the one. Still why did you attack?"

"Easy. I think it's time for your past to come to light, but mostly because it's fun. You have till Saturday night to train. That's when we'll meet again. Though i'll send a few people to come say hello during the week."  
"You wouldn't dare do that!" Chamo looked confused.  
"What's he talking about?" The figure anwsered him.

"It has to do with the initals D.S."  
"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" I threw two lightning spears at him, but he dodged them then fired dark arrows at me. I dodged them, but he vanished as I had pulled one of my pactio cards out.

"Remeber Saturday. This was a warning. Make sure to bring all your little friends." I glared at the night sky.  
"Then i'm gonna have to make sure i'm ready."

Inu: So what did you all think of the chapter? Only my Beta Ignisha knows who the figure is.  
Sam: And me.  
Inu: and Sam. I'll translate the spells right now.

1. Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria. Contra Pugnent.  
Translation: I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of Battle. Confront and Attack.  
Description: Makes copies of the user to attack the target.  
User: Negi

2. Sagitta Magica Series Ignis, Fulguralis, Glacialis, Obscuri, Lucis.  
Translation: Magic Archer, Arrows of Fire, Lightning, Ice, Darkness, Light.  
Description: Fires arrows made of element used.  
Users: Negi/Sam/Eva

3. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Fulguratio Albicans.  
Translation: A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy. White Lightning.  
Description: A blast of lighting shoots out of the palm of the user.  
User: Negi/Sam

4. Locos Umbrae Regnans Scathach. In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta. Iaculatio Fulgoris.  
Translation: Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows. Surrender unto my Hands Thirty Barbed Demonic Spears Lightning Spears.  
Description: User creates spears of lighting then throws them.  
User: Sam

Sam: I really like Iaculatio Fulgoris. Well see you all in Chapter 16 ? Arc Pt2 Second Strike. Also folks the '?' is till the figures name is revealed.


	16. Chapter 16 ? Arc Pt2 Second Strike

Inu: Goodday to you all. It's time for part 2 of the new arc.  
Sam: More fightin happens.  
Inu: Of course. Nothing to facy though. Well let's start this baby.  
Eva: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16 ? Arc Pt2 Second Strike

It was a few days after the the warning & everyone was training at Eva's resort. We all split into groups for the training. Negi with Kotaro, Tyler with Setsuna & Asuna, Mako with Kaede, Koraku with David, Mana with Fei, & me with Eva. Mana was helping Fei get use to fighting opponents that use long range weapons, Koraku was sparring with David just like Negi, Kotaro, Mako, & Kaede were. Setsuna was training both Tyler & Asuna while fighting them.

"Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!" I barely avoided Eva's ice arrows then shot thre unincantated fire arrows at her.  
"Reflexio! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" I tried to jumped above the ice, but my left foot got frozen by the spell. I gritted my teeth & tried to distract her.  
"Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus! Sagitta Magica Series Ignis! Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!"

The first spell was melting the ice while the arrows & blast of fire forced Eva to back up.  
"You act to slow! Then throw out a buch of spells to break free from something like this. Pathetic! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri & Glacialis!" The barrage of dark & ice arrows hit me. I stood up readying another spell.

"Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!" Eva blocked the blast of lightning then grabbed my arm throwing me into the wall before hitting me with the same spell.  
"Power is useless if you can't hit the opponent! Take a break then we'll try again." I stood up furious.

"It's him you know. Someone you thought dead from your days of wandering." Eva froze then glared at me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then your screwed no matter how much you train. He trained me you fool."

"I know that, but i'll still fight him."  
"Then good luck. You'll all need it if he's your opponent."Negi looked worried.  
"Who is the enemy Oniichan?"  
"One of the most powerful vampires in the world. Part of the top five strongest really. Alexander M.E. McAfree. Perfers being called Alex."

Instantly Koraku & David were scared. David confronted me about it.  
"You can't be serious! He'll kill us without a sweat & he brought along some extra demons more likely. How do you & Eva-san know him?"  
"I met him during my travels. We had to work together on a mission cause who I was after had info he was looking for. As for Eva-san, that's a personal matter, so you'll have to ask her."

Konoka looked confused.  
"Doesn't that mean you two are firends?"  
"No. We had a truce & then as soon as we finished he tried to kill me. Barely got away from him alive too."

When we got back out after a few days of training inside the resort I ran off to find Broly. I found him meditating in the forest & when I got closer he stood up to face me.  
"Hey Broly-san. I was just wondering if your gonna help us against Alex-san?" He looked a little surprised at who we're fighting, but nodded.  
"You gotta talk to us more often man. We need to work together big time."

"Fine. I'll...try."  
"That's all I ask." I left the forest bumbing into a man that looked like he was in his forties.  
"Sorry."  
"It's no problem. Would you happen to know where I could find Negi Springfield?"

"Why?"  
"Ah you must be Samuel Smith. Pleasure to meet you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Ah sorry about that. I'm Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. Now i'll ask again. Where is Negi Springfield?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." He sighed.  
"Then that's too bad. I'll have to beat it out of you." I barely moved away from a punch only to be kicked into the forest.  
"Damn he's good." He appeared in front of me & I blocked his next punch then countered with a kick.

When I charged foreward only to see another guy standing next to him. He looked around his twenties with dark brown hair, red eyes, & kinda muscular. Graf tried to punch me, but missed. Before I could counter the other guy got me with a punch of his own.  
"And who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Vega & the guy behind you is Drake."

I turned around to see another guy in his twenties with red hair, yellow eyes, & an average build. I jumpeed away as he kicked the spot I was in, then Graf got me with a punch in the back sending me into Vega's kick, that knocked me into the air. Before I could attack Drake was above me & sent me into the ground with an axe kick.

_Damnit! They're too strong for me._

Graf walked up to me.  
"Are you willing to talk now Samuel-kun?"  
"Never & call me Sam."  
"It really is too bad. I'll have to turn you to stone now."

He opened his mouth & a beam started to form in it. Just as he was about to fire something hit his face sending him back a few yards. Broly appeared next to me.  
"You okay?"  
"Not really. I'll call some backup." I pulled out my pactio cards & sent a message to Asuna, Setsuna, & Konoka bout the situation. I stood back up while Broly got ready to fight.

Graf laughed.  
"Ah you have to be Broly-kun. We know all about you, well at least my old employer does." Graf sent a huge blast of energy with a punch causing both of us to dodge to the side. Broly got close to Graf & struck him with a powerful punch to the gut while I focused on the other two.  
"Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!" They evaded the blast of lightning then Drake shot a blast of fire from his mouth.

Koraku suddenly struck the attack causing it to disperse.  
"Don't worry the others'll be here soon. Now you wanna play with fire then let's see you handle this. Dragon Inferno!" Koraku shot a huge stream of fire emgulfing the spot Drake was. Vega charged from our right firing a beam of energy at us. We dodged the attack & Koraku was struck by Drake who continued to chase after him.

"Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!" I fired twenty nine arrows of light at Vega who dodged through them all & punched me in the gut. I was sent into a tree & saw Broly was having a difficult time holding Graf back. When I tried to go help him Vega appeared & hit me with a punch infused with a large amount of ki creating a crator were I was.

"Oniichan! Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis!" Vega vanished before the arrows could hit & I saw Negi coming with the everyone else. Graf sent Broly into the ground with an extreamly powerful punch before confronting Negi.  
"Young Negi-kun. Sorry about hurting your friends but they wouldn't tell us your location. We only came to deviler a message."

Negi stood battle ready alongside with everyone else while Konoka ran over to me.  
"Are you okay Sam-kun?"  
"Not so much. These guys aren't weak." Koraku was thrown back into the area beat up while Drake looked unharmed mostly.  
"Not much of a challenge kid."

Negi was furious.  
"What do you want?!" Graf anwsered him while the other two appeared next to him.  
"We just want to tell you to be prepared for the fight in a few days & test your skills. I must say i'm a bit disapointed in what i've seen." Before anyone could attack they vanished.

Nodoka was helping Koraku stand, while Konoka tried to heal my injuries. Broly was standing & looked a little annoyed.  
"Thanks Broly-san. If you didn't show up when you did I would have been in trouble." He nodded thenwalked off towards Eva's house.

A couple of hours later all of us were resting at Eva's resort. Eva scoffed at us.  
"To think three demons could defeat some of the strongest people on the campus. Pathetic, especially you Broly. I expect better from you since you train so much & are a student to Takahata. As for you Samuel, we need to talk. The dean as told about what you can do." I nodded & she left.

Asuna was annoyed.  
"Who does she think she is?! She can't even fight at full power & tells you guys that your weak. Stupid Eva-chan." Konoka finished healing Koraku before sitting down exhausted. I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention.  
"After I talk with Master I think it's time I reveal a bit of my past to you all." Negi & Konoka perked up the most & everyone said they wanted to know.

I found Eva down by the beach looking out into the ocean.  
"What did you need Master?"  
"I had the Ermine make copies of all pactio cards the boya owns for you."  
"Thank you Master. I'm gonna show everyone some of my past if your interested."

Eva followed me back up to the top where everyone was gathered.  
"All of you ready?" They nodded.  
"Good. I'm gonna show you all the time I lost something important to me."

Inu: Another chapter down.  
Sam: So your really showing that?  
Inu: Yes I am & from here on the story will be third person view. Things start to get more hectic & it'll be eaisier for me to do it in third person. Well here's the list of spells again. Also this will be the last time I translate Sagitta Magica.

1. Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis, Fulguralis, Ignis, Lucis, Obcuri  
Translation: Magic Archer Arrows of Ice, Lightning, Fire, Light, Darkness  
Desription: Fires arrows made of the named element.  
Users: Negi/Sam/Eva

2. Reflexio  
Translation: Ice Shield  
Description: Makes a quick sheild of ice to block attacks.  
User: Eva

3. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales. Extentantur Aeri. Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae. Crystallizatio Tellustris.  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Ice. Spread Forth into the Air. Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night. Frozen Earth.  
Description: Makes pillars of ice jut up from the ground to either impale the target or freeze their feet.  
User: Eva

4. Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne. Captus Flammeus.  
Trasnlation: Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire. Fiery Captor.  
Description: Catches the target with ropes of fire.  
User: Sam

5. Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat. Flagrantia Rubicans.  
Translation: Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy. Red Blaze.  
Description: Fires a blast of fire from the users palm.  
User: Sam

6. Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto. Dios Tukos.  
Translation: Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy. Axe of Lightning.  
Description: User swings index fingers sending out a blast of lightning.  
User: Sam

Special Combo Spell. 7. Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri & Glacialis.  
Translation: Magic Archer Arrows of Darkness & Ice.  
Description: Combines ice with darkness to fire arrows made of the combined elements.  
User: Eva.

Sam: That's pretty neat to do. I should learn how to do that with some of my spells. Well see you all in Chapter 17 Alex Arc Pt3 Sam's Past & Final Preparations.


	17. Chap17 AlexArcPt3 Sam's Past &Final Prep

Inu: Well how's everyone doing? It's time for part 3 of the Alex arc. If you think it's gonna end in the next 3 chapters think again.  
Sam: So this will only be beat by the Mahora Fesvital Arc in size.  
Inu: Yeah. That arc should be around 15 parts at least. I got alot of stuff planned for it.  
Asuna: I thought you were making this up as you go?  
Inu: For the most part I am. Just my head sometimes makes plans for a few things. This is the only true planned arc. Well enjoy the chapter & one last reminder is that for now on the story will be third person view.

Chapter 17 Alex Arc Pt3 Sam's Past & Final Preparations

Everyone was in a large drawn magic circle while Sam prepared the spell.  
"Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne. Ad Se Me Alliciat." Everyone closed their eyes & when they open them saw a wide field of grass while it was raining. Sam spoke to them.  
"This was five years ago when I first discovered something about myself. I'm also trasnlating it for you guys, but no honorifics."

They looked & saw Sam eleven years old. He was a foot & a half shorter than now. With a flash of lightning they saw a demon that looked like human-like with horns, wings, long legs & arms. It was holding a woman that looked like she was in her thirties by the neck. Sam anwsered the question before it was asked.  
"That's my adopted mother Alicia Raven & the demon's name is Val."

The others turned back to the scene when they heard the demon laugh.  
"Well what will you choose? Her life or yours?" Younger Sam clenched his teeth.  
"I choose hers of course! Now let her go!" Val smirked.

"Okay, but bad choice of words." Val tossed her at Sam then summoned a spear & thrrew it into Alicia's chest. Sam froze from shock as she landed next to him.  
"Alicia? Don't die Alicia!" Alicia placed a hand on Sam's face smiling.  
"Even though I found out about what you are I still love you like a son." Sam was crying while she died.

Val laughed at the scene.  
"The little monster crying over a pathetic human. She was worthless trash kid." Sam suddenly had darkness coming off him when he stood up glaring at Val. The glare actually made Val step back a few feet in fear.  
"Such darkness. He must really have been your father after all. Well kid let's see how well you can handle yourself." Val raised his hand & twenty more demons like him appeared.

More darkness was coming off Sam before he suddenly charged into the group & was able to break one's neck with a kick before they could move. Sam dodged their attacks with ease & was countering with deadly attacks. A few minutes later & only Val with three others were left. Sam was exhausted, had a few cuts, & a broken right arm.

Negi noticed something about Sam.  
"Oniichan why do you have yellow eyes right now?"  
"That explaination will come later. This is so you all can understand why i'm protective of people around me. That & to show something about me."

Young Sam jumped into the air as a demon charged at him.  
"Enova Neroni Erona. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" The blast of lightning destroyed the demon while the other two lackys attacked.

One landed a dark blast of energy sending Sam to the other one who knocked Sam into the air. Val appeared above him with a large blast of dark energy then shot it at Sam. The attack was halted while Young Sam started to get darker skin before absorbing the blast then refiring it at the lackys obliterating them.

Val was stunned at the sight before him.  
"Impossible. That's a forbidden dark magic technique." Sam's skin turned black & he started to look a bit more demonic with claws & fangs. Eva looked surprised while Val had started cowering.

"I heard he had a son, but to think that your his. Then that person was really him. I pity the soul that get's your full fury when you can control this power." Young Sam then destroyed Val with a huge blast of dark energy before everyone woke up back at Eva's resort.

"Now you all see why you can't get close. Soemthing demonic lurks in me. It could be a manisfestaion of what power I was using or something else." Eva smirked.  
"That was very informentive. Well I suggest you all train continuously for awhile. Sam-san here told me how to eliminate the aging in here thing."

She left & Negi was crying a bit. Asuna walked over to him.  
"What's wrong Negi-bozu?"  
"Oniichan saw someone he cared about die in front of him, while I got lucky with the fact my father is still alive & everyone in my village can be brought back."

Sam sighed.  
"Negi-kun it's no big deal. Now what do you say we all train for Saturday nights fight?" Everyone agreed & started traing together in practice matches to see what needed to be worked on. The fight match was Kaede versus David.

They got into battle positions then charged each other. Kaede vanished appearing behind David then struck him with a huge ball of ki on her fist. David landed on his feet sliding back before charging with a ki powered punch.

Kaede blocked the attack then made three shadow copies that easily pushed back David.  
"These are damn annoying you know. Inugami!" The black dogs appeared & blasted through the fake Kaedes while David made five shadow copies to attack with.

Thirty minutes later Kaede stood the winner.  
"Very good skill David-dono. You just need to refine it a bit more de gozaru."  
"Your pretty awesome yourself Kaede-san." The next practice match was Negi versus Kotaro.

"Let's see how much you've improved since our last fight Negi!" Kotaro lundged at Negi who deflected the blow then countered with a spinning backfist. Kotaro ducked under the attack then did a sweep kick knocking Negi off his feet before pummling him with punches.

Negi blocked or dodged most of the punches then struck Kotaro with a unincantated Sagitta Magica.  
"Rastel Mascir Magister. Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto. Dios Tukos." Kotaro dodged the blast then got Negi with a roundhouse kick the the head. Negi got Kotaro with an elbow strike fused with lightning.

Kotaro landed on his feet blocking the next strike then hit with a kick to the ribs that sent Negi skidding across the ground. Their fight went on for a few more minutes before both were too exhausted to continue. They were both told that they justt needed more practice then Mana went up against Broly.

Broly took a fighting stance, but Mana said she didn't want to fight. Negi was curious.  
"Why not Mana-san?"  
"Waste of ammo which means a waste of money." Everyone just shook their heads. Koraku went up against Fei.

"Let's have a good match Fei-chan."  
"Yes Koraku-san." Koraku tried to kick her, but Fei ducked under the attack then got him with a punch to the ribs sending Koraku at the wall.

He landed on his feet then launched off the wall & tried to punch Fei. She grabbed his arm then got him with an elbow strike. Koraku grabbed her arm draggin Fei with him then kneed her in the gut before throwing her into the wall. He jumped above Fei's next attack & shot a blast of darkness at her. The attack hit home & sent Fei crashing into the wall with Koraku as the winner.

"Sorry about that Fei-chan, but it was a good lesson about fighting mages." Fei agreed & Sam stepped up for the next match.  
"So who want's to fight me?" Asuna jumped to the call.  
"I'm game. Don't hold back okay?" Sam nodded.

Asuna summoned her fan then tried to strike Sam in the shoulder, but he blocked it & kicked her back at the same time.  
"Enova Neroni Erona. Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum. Vinctus Aquarius." The ropes of water went around Asuna, but were canceled out when they touched her.

Sam jumped above a sweep kick then hit Asuna with a palm strike to the head. Asuna got up then tried to hit with her fan again only for it to be grabbed, yanked out of her hand, then punched in the chest. She hit the the wall & was too sore to continue. Sam helped her up then gave her back her Harisen.  
"Sorry Asuna-san, but you did say not to hold back."  
"It's alright. I have alot to learn."

Mako went up against Tyler. They both fought with alot of skill & ended in a tie. Setsuna fought Broly & lost after a few minutes of combat. Sam congraduated everyone on their fight then they all left to go home for a bit.

Along the way home Chamo, who was on Negi's shoulder, was quite happy with what he saw.  
"Everyone has skill & with some more practice tomorrow we might stand a chance against those three guys." Sam sighed.  
"Yeah just those three. What about Alex-san?" Chamo tensed up.  
"Maybe tomorrow we should see what your pactios can do & maybe get a few more."

"It's bad enough i've got three, so I won't get more. Hey I just realized that Hatashi-san wasn't around." Chamo agreed with him while Negi put his hand on his chin thinking.  
"Maybe he needed an upgrade or something?"  
"I don't know Aniki. He's an odd one for a robot."

The next day after school everyone got to Eva's place again only to find out she wasn't there & a note was on the door. It said they could train in the resort without aging now & that she was busy.

When they entered the resort Sam pulled out his three pactio cards.  
"You guys ready to see what these can do?" They nodded. Konoka walked up first with her card.  
"Adeat." She was changed into her outfit & was holding the staff.

"This is neat." Sam agreed with Konoka then shot a couple of arrows at her. A barrier went up blocking the attack. Chamo jumped for joy.  
"We got a good defensive type & her pactio with Aniki gave her a healing artifact. A perfect combo."  
"Wow. I wonder what else it can do." Pointed the staff at Sam & a barrier went around him.

"Well this is different." He tried to get out, but was stopped by the barrier. He laughed.  
"Well this is probably the most versital artifact i've seen. The barrier is acting as a prison." Konoka let him out as Setsuna went up next.  
"Adeat." She was changed into the bird demon tribes outfit with braclests around her wrist & ankles.

Sam studied them before stepping back.  
"I can't figure out what they do. Well try something, maybe then we'll find out."  
"Alright." Setsuna picked up her blade then swung it. It went so fast everyone was barely able to see it move. Sam looked at the braclets again.  
"They seem to increase speed & strength. That's very useful too."

Asuna jumped foreward.  
"Alright it's my turn. Adeat." She was changed into a warrior outfit with light armor & was holding a handle to a blade.  
"Why do my artifacts always mess up?!" Sam looked at the card. On it she had the outfit she was wearing now & the handle to the blade that she was holding, but on the card a double side sword as big as her was coming from the handle's edge.

"Asuna-san your weapon is made of energy. Try focusing power into it." She did & out came a mini version of the blade in size & width. It was about one forth the actual size shown.  
"Why?!" Asuna was ranting about how her pactios were defective while Sam scrathed his head.

_That's just wierd. Well maybe she needs to level up in skill before she can use it correctly?_

Chamo had a devious look in his eyes.  
"If we want to stand a chance then we need more pactios." Sam grabbed Chamo.  
"I agree for once, but we're not involving others in this fight. Bad enough that the four that have pactios will fight."  
"Well then how about you guys make pactios with the girls?"

None of the guys wanted to do that, but Chamo kept insisting till finally Sam said he would. Chamo looked shocked.  
"Really? I thought you hated to do that."  
"Alex-san is after me, so I need all the help I can get. What do you say Kono-chan?"  
"Sounds good to me."

Chamo drew the circle round Konoka & Sam.  
"Alright you two time for the kiss." Sam blushed a little, but kissed Konoka. Konoka made it into a deep kiss & they continued for a few minutes before Someone cleared their throat. Sam jumped back blushing a bright red.  
"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment."

Konoka was blushing a bit herself but gigled.  
"I enjoyed the kiss." Chamo made a coment about doing a permenent pactio which earned him a flight through the sky couresty of Sam's kick.  
"So what's my card look like?"

Everyone gathered around & saw it showed Sam holding a five foot long double edged sword with a kanji for fire, water, wind, light, darkness, ice, & lightning on the blade. It also showed a circle for each element floating around him. Chamo reappeared on Negi's shoulder.  
"It looks pretty strong. Why don't you call it out."

"Adeat." The card vanished in a glow of light & seven orbs floated in front of him each with one of the kanji. Sam was confused while Negi studied them.  
"Try saying an element Oniichan."  
"Okay. Fire." All the orbs vanished & fire spun around taking the form of a basic double edged sword with the kanji for fire on the red blade.

"That's pretty cool." Sam swung it a few times as a test which caused fire to come off it.  
"It feels wild just like a real fire. It can make fire shot out too." He struck the ground with the blade which caused an explosion of fire to come from the spot he struck.

"Yikes. I should probably switch to a different element before I hurt myself. Ice." The sword vanished then ice formed a light blue katana with the kanji for ice on the blade.  
"Feels like it can strike down anything really." He swung it causing ice to shot out. Chamo looked impressed.  
"It seem whatever element it is the sword can fire it out as an attack."

Sam struck the ground with it & noticed the sword went into the ground easily & froze the spot at the same time.  
"That's cool. Let's try water." Like with the other sword it vanished then water formed a bright blue nodachi with the kanji for water on it. When Sam swung it everyone noticed the movments flowed together like water, then Sam struck the ground again with the blade causing a blast of water to surge foreward.

Setsuna remarked on the different blades.  
"Whatever element they are it seems your movments work like the element, they also seem to take shape of whatever blade is suited for that element too." Sam agreed.  
"Now which should I try next? I know, wind." Wind formed a green blade that was a half way between a katana & a wakizashi. It had the kanji for wind on it.

"Well this one's definetly different." Sam swung the blade around with ease before striking the ground causing wind to shot foreward like blades.  
"Silent, easy to swing, & can slice through things with ease. I like it. Let's give darkness a shot." Shadows formed a large double edged sword with the knji for darkness on it's black blade.

"This one's kinda heavy. Well let's see what it can do." He swung the blade with both hands then struck the ground casuing spikes made of darkness to shot foreward in a line.  
"This things for sheer power. Not very fast, but can cause alot of damage if it hits. Well let's try light." A white katana formed out of light with the kanji for light on it.

When Sam swung the blade it moved fast leaving a trail of light behind it, he struck the ground causing a wall of light to spring up & noticed it chipped the ground.  
"Very nice one here. Not very powerful but moves fast. It's meant for hitting multiple times. Now for the last one. Lightning." Lightning formed a dark yellow longer than normal doudble edged sword with the kanji for lightning on it.

He swung it a few times before striking the ground causing a blast of lighting to surge from the spot a few feet in every direction.  
"It's fast, not as fast as the light blade, but accurate. I couldn't change direction midswing without difficulty." Chamo yelled for joy.  
"With a weapon like this that vampire won't know what hit him. Also if you had difficulty changing it's direction then it'll probably be the same for anyone that trys to deflect it aside."

Sam nodded.  
"Well let's get some more training in! Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Kono-chan, let's work on getting better with our pactios." They agreed & started training with them while the other sparred with each other.

A few hours later Sam got everyone's attention.  
"Guys I figured out a special feature of my artifact." Negi looked excited.  
"What is it Oniichan?"  
"Tyler-san, Mako-san, hold your swords out."

They did & Sam smirked.  
"Water & Wind blades fuse your powers into these weapons." The two orbs appeared & each one went into a blade. Mako's sword got the kanji for wind on it while Tyler's got the kanji for water.  
"Give them a try."

When Tyler swung his sword it acted just like the water blade & Mako's acted like the wind blade. Mako smirked.  
"That's useful." Sam nodded.  
"I can only put one element into one weapon which also means I can't use it, but they get all the powers of the element. I'm trying to fuse the blades together."

Negi asked how it was going.  
"It's easy for one that work together like fire with wind & water with lightning. The blade they make can change between the forms the element swords use, combines their powers, but it's kinda risky. The fire wind combo is very unstable & the water lightning combo kinda shocks me."

After training a few more days inside Eva's resort everyone headed home agreeing to meet early in the morning. Asuna complained about it.  
"Why do we have to go so early? And on my day off too." Sam chuckled.  
"We train for a few more days at the resort then the rest of the day can be used to relax & rest up for the fight." Asuna stopped complaining after that.

After dinner & a bath everyone went to sleep. Outside there window sat the same figure that attacked Sam earlier in the week.  
"Well it seems like this'll be more fun than I thought." Alex stood up smirking the whole time before vanishing like a spirit.

Everyone met at Eva's five in the morning then went inside the resort. Sam had Negi, Asuna, Konoka, & Setsuna join him in training while the others worked on improving what they knew.

"Rastel Mascir Magister! Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus!" The spell didn't form causing Negi to get depressed.  
"It's okay Negi-kun. Using different elements than what you speclize in is difficult. You'll get it down evetually."  
"Thanks Oniichan. Rastel Mascir Magister! Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!" The blast of lightning struck the ground & Negi smiled.

"I got that one down. Hey Oniichan can you teach me Iaculatio Fulgoris?"  
"Sure, it's a bit beyond your skill at the moment, but still trying early won't hurt." While Sam was instructing Negi on the spell Setsuna was sparring with Asuna.

Asuna had her harisen out & was blocking a strike from Setsuna's kendo sword. She tried to knock the wooden blade out of Setsuna's hand, but got hit in the back by it instead. She got up then tried to hit Setsuna in the shoulder, Setsuna ducked under the strike then hit with her own across Asuna's chest.

"Nice try Asuna-san. Your improving."  
"Thanks Setsuna-san." Setsuna blocked another strike before knocking Asuna's harisen out of her hand then punched her back a few feet.

Broly dodged a kunai then launched a blast of air to knock aside another one. Kaede made three shadow copies then charged Broly who shot each with a balst of air. Kaede got close & striked Broly with a kick to the ribs sending him back a few feet. When Broly landed he shot a blast of ki forcing Kaede to jump up then he hit her with a barrage of air bullets.

Kaede got up smirking then appeared behind Broly with a huge ball of ki causing an explosion when she hit him. Broly hit the wall then shot another blast of ki before charging at Kaede.

Kotaro was fighting against Tyler & having a hard time with it. He dodged Tyler's metal claws then landed a few yards away.  
"Not bad. Try this on for size! Inugami Kuuga!" He shot a bullet of ki in the shape of a claw. Tyler dodged it then got Kotaro with a few punches before kicking him into a wall.

Kotaro growled before lundging only to be sent into another wall. When he got up he placed his hand on the ground.  
"Inugami Shikkuukokurouga!" Inugami spirits lundged foreward with Kotaro following. Tyler dodged the attacks then punched Kotaro into the roof.

Mako was in a match against Fei helping her learn to fight long range fighters. She kept dodging his bullets then was able to get in close. Mako dodged the punch then kicked her away before shooting again. Some on the rubber bullets hit Fei causing her to wince form the hits, then she appeared behind him & sent Mako into the ground with a punch.

Koraku & David were sparring against each other, each barely landing a blow on the other. After a few more minutes Koraku shot some darkness arrows while David fire some Inugami. Both attacks conceled each other out then they were clashing again.

Inu: And that's a wrap for pt3.  
Sam: Goodie.  
Inu: Cheer up man. Well here the spell/attacks that appeared in this chapter

1. Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne. Ad Se Me Alliciat  
Translation: Mother of the Muses, Mnemosyne! Let Her Draw Us to Her  
Description: Allows people to see the users memories or dreams.

2. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans  
Translation: A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning  
Description: Blast of lightning shoots out of the users palm.  
User: Sam(past self)

3. Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto. Dios Tukos  
Translation: Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning  
Desription: Blast of lightning strikes the target  
User: Negi/Sam

4. Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum. Vinctus Aquarius  
Translation: Let the Wave-Tossed Undine Appear from Sleep and Submerge the Enemy into the Riverbed! Water Binder  
Description: Ropes of water trap the target  
User: Sam(Water is his weakest magic element since this is the only spell he can do with it)

5. Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus  
Translation: Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor  
Description: Ropes of fire trap the target.  
User: Negi(tried, but coulnd't get it to work)

6. Kuuga  
Translation: Air Fang  
Description: Fires a claw shaped blast of ki.  
User: Kotaro

7. Shikkuukokurouga  
Translation: Rapid Fire Black Wolf Fang/Black Wolf's Rapid Air Fang  
Description: Inugami spirits charge the target at faster speed than normal  
User: Kotaro(Only someone that can use Inugami spirits can use this)

Sam: Well see you all in Chapter 18 Alex Arc Pt4 Reprieve & Challenge


	18. Chap 18 Alex Arc Pt4 Reprive & Challenge

Inu: Hello everyone. This arc's got around 5 more chapters at least left in it then a basic chapter or 2 before we start the Mahora Festival Arc.  
Sam: That's gonna be a long one.  
Alex: Sounds fun though.  
Sam: When'd you get here?  
Alex: I'm always here. Since Inu has me in his story I get to mess with you even outside it.  
Inu: That's true. Well enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18 Alex Arc Pt4 Reprieve & Challenge

It was two in the afternoon when Everyone emerged from the resort sore & exhausted. Sam gave a thumbs up.  
"We might not win the fight, but we'll give Alex-san one hell of a time. Now let's rest up for the rest of the day. We earned that much."

Everyone spilt into groups. Broly was dragged away by Asakura, Tyler went off with Setsuna discussing what improvments he needed, Mako walked with Kaede talking about how they've improved, Mana was talking with David about different weapons, Koraku went off with Nodoka talking about books, Konoka dragged Sam off somewhere which left Negi with Asuna.

"So what should we do Negi-bozu?"  
"I guess we can relax. Let's go see how the class is doing." Asuna grumbled but followed Negi. They visited everyone one of their classmates & each time Asuna got mad because someone thought she was dating Negi.

Meanwhile Asakura was forcing Broly to relax when Chizuru showed up.  
"Oh my. Broly-kun how are you doing."  
"Fine."  
"Hello Kazumi-chan." They talked for a few minutes then decided to help Broly relax.

He couldn't escape from both of them & was dragged along while they went around the campus.

Koraku was helping Nodoka arrange some libray books.  
"You got a pretty cool job."  
"Yeah. It's quiet & I get to read alot."

"Any books you recomend?"  
"Oh yes. I recomend quiet a few of them. I'll make you a list if you want."  
"I'd like that. Hey do you think we can win tonight?"  
"I'm not sure, but I believe in all of you."

Tyler was sitting on a ledge of a walkway looking over the campus. Setsuna was sitting next to him.  
"Tyler-san how come you stay distant for everyone?"  
"I've had a bad experience with humans. Though something about Sam-san just makes me more open." Setsuna smiled.

"Yes, he does have that effect. So does Negi-sensei. It's hard to relax when your going to fight someone powerful tonight." Tyler nodded.

David was laying on his back watching the clouds go by while Mana was checking her guns. He broke the silence after a few minutes.  
"So what do you think are odds are of defeating Alex-san?"  
"Hard to say. I've heard stories of his strength, but who knows how many of them are true."  
"Wait a sec I thought you don't do things without getting paid?"

"That's true, but I am getting paid. Just not with the usual way or pay."  
"What are you getting paid with?"  
"That's a secrect." David sighed in defeat before taking a nap.

Mako & Kaede were on one of the braches of the world tree just relaxing. Mako yawned causing Kaede to see what was wrong.  
"Nothing. Just a little tired from the training still. I think i'll take a nap."  
"Sounds good. We need rest if we are to defeat such a strong opponent." Mako fell asleep shortly before Kaede, both sleeping on the branch.

"Tell me again why we're doing this Kono-chan?" Sam was in a clothing shop while Konoka was looking around for something.  
"Because you should look cool for the fight."  
"What's wrong with what I normally wear?"

"Nothing." Sam sighed.  
"You did see the outfit that comes with our pactio right?"  
"No. I was paying attention to other details." She pulled out the card & saw Sam was in a light weight outfight with arm & leg guards.  
"I guess we don't need to get you an outfit. Now what're we gonna do?"

"Go relax. We've been training non stop for awhile now. So let's just have some fun." Konoka smiled then dragged Sam out of the store.  
"I know the perfect place."  
"And that would be?"  
"It's a surprise." Sam shook his head as he followed Konoka.

Hours later everyone was at the bathing area. The guys were trying to get away while Sam helped Asuna get Negi inside.  
"Stop being a baby Negi-bozu! Sam-san help me out here!"  
"Hey i'm trying to help others out at the moment! Negi-kun if you don't stop struggling then i'll stop teaching you Iaculatio Fulgoris." Negi stopped, letting Asuna scrub his hair.

Sam turned back to the others.  
"Now let the guys go. They're not use to it like me & Negi-kun are. Besides we have to stand guard incase Alex-san decides to do something." The girls relunctatly let the guys go before going inside. Konoka asked Sam if he was going to join, but he refused saying he was going to stand guard."

Negi came out a few minutes later all clean glaring at Sam.  
"What? You need to get over that little fear. Or do you like Asuna-san scrubbing you?"  
"Oniichan!" Sam ran around avoid Negi laughing the whole time while the others shook their heads. David grumbled.  
"He's playing around again. Can't he take this seriously?"

"Oh but he is. He's trying to get Negi-kun to relax." They all turned to see Graf standing there smiling. Sam & Negi stopped running around taking positions in front of the door. Graf raised his hands in peace.  
"Relax. I'm here to tell you guys the area we fight at is the world tree stage. That's all, but your friends aren't in that room anymore." He vanished as Sam ran into the bathing area.

"They're gone! Let's go beat up a damn vampire that doesn't know when he's gone too far!" Sam took off before anyone could respond. Everyone was running to the stage when it started to rain heavily. They got to the stage soaked & saw all the girls trapped in a water bubble. Sam rushed to it only to be kicked back by someone.  
"Now, now, now. We're gonna have some fun before you can get them back. Sam looked up to see Alex in the air smirking.

"Then get down here so we can settle this!" The figure that kicked Sam laughed.  
"You'll have to go through them first. In groups." The figure threw off the hood of the cloak revealing Eva. Negi was freaked out.  
"Master how are you able to fight!"

"Easy boya. The powers been shut down for the whole night. Funny what happens when two robots set out to do something." Alex got everyone's attention.  
"Well decide your groups for combat. I want a good show." Sam was glaring at him.  
"I'll take you on Alex-san!"

"You have to get through those three first." Graf, Vega, & Drake were on the stage smirking.  
"Then i'll be on all three teams." David appeared in front of him.  
"No you won't. I can take anyone of them alone."

Sam started arguing with David causing the others to sweatdrop. Negi looked surprised.  
"Oniichan never argues with anyone." Drake stepped foreward.  
"How about we try this. I'll go first & you guys decide who fights me?" David & Sam tried to stepp foreward, but were stopped by Koraku.

"I got a score to settle with him, so back off." Tyler landed next to Koraku.  
"I'll give you a hand." Sam was about to join them when Broly stopped him.  
"No. It's their fight." Sam was about to protest when Broly threw into the others before going back up.

Drake cracked his neck.  
"So it's you two against me. Hopefully you make this more interesting than last time."

Sam was fuming.  
"So who's gonna handle Vega-san then?" David cracked his hands.  
"I'll take him." Mako said he'd join him in that one.

Broly stepped foreward.  
"I'll handle the two robots." Negi was about to protest when Graf spoke.  
"Negi-kun you will be fighting me, as will Sam-kun. You'll find out why when we fight." Kotaro said he'd join that fight causing Graf to smile.  
"Nice to see such enthusiastic people. If you defeat us all then you get to fight both vampires."

That remark caused Negi to get scared. Sam only got annoyed.  
"For once I don't agree with this, but I have no choice. Alex-san would probably hurt the girls if we try anything. Well hurry & kick their asses!"  
"Oniichan!" Sam only shrugged at Negi's remark.

Inu: Well each fight is one chapter so you can tell we have a few more & finally you will get to see the results of their training.  
Sam: Just hurry up.  
Inu: Calm down. I'm just glad to finally show everyone's fighting capibilities. See you all in Chapter 19 Alex Arc Pt5 1st Fight.


	19. Chap 19 Alex Arc Pt5 1st Fight

Inu: Okay it's time for a battle. I'm gonna hopefully make this a decent length fight.  
Koraku: With what we heard it should be pretty decent sized. Though I really don't like the idea of fighting two vampires.  
Sam: Oh well. Let's just get this over with.  
Inu: *rolls eyes* Fine, but careful what you wish for. *evil laughter* Now please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19 Alex Arc Pt5 1st Fight

Everyone was sitting on the top bleachers while Koraku & Tyler took stances against Drake.  
"Don't be so tense. Otherwise you won't stand a chance against Drake-kun." Koraku jumped up with frie spinning around his right foot whilt Tyler charged.

"Steel Fang!" Tyler's canines grew longer then he tried to bit Drake who dodged then kicked him back.  
"Dragonic Stomp!" Drake barely rolled away from Koraku's kick which made a small crator.

"Impressive. Demon Blitz!" Koraku was hit by a barrage of punches & kicks before being kicked straight into the air. Drake ducked just as a sword passed over his head then he lashed out with a sweep kick then an elbow strike to Tyler's head.

Tyler hit the ground hard then rolled away before shotting a few fire arrows at Drake only for them to be canceled out. Drake wagged his finger.  
"Remember Magic is no use to you right now."

Drake was slammed into the bleachers by a blast of darkness. Koraku stood where he was smirking.  
"It seems point blank shots work. Though not as strong." Drake laughed as he stood up before vanishing.

He reappeared infront of Tyler uppercutting him then spun around elbowing Koraku as he rushed him. He grabbed Koraku by the head the jumped up before slamming his head into the stage right in front of Asuna.

"Koraku-san!" Drake jumped away as Tyler tried to slash him with his steel claws. Tyler charged foreward again only to be axe kicked into the ground then punched by fist powered up by ki.

Drake stood back a few feet from them looking disappointed.  
"Is that all you two have? Pathetic."  
'Really now. Too bad those aren't the real ones." Drake turned just as Koraku's punk & Tyler's kick struck him.

He went through some of the stage then got up.  
"Shadow Clones. I take back what I said. Your both very skilled." Koraku smirked then made his claws appear.

Tyler appeared behind Drake & tried to slice him in half but only did it to a clone. He jumped to the side as Drake's fist struck the ground. Drake charged at him then jumped over as Koraku got near.

Drake got Koraku in a head lock then threw hi at Tyler who jumped over glaring at him.  
"Fox Claws!" Drake's left arm got nicked by the attack & he winced in pain.  
"Pretty dangerous attack you got there."

He punched Tyler in the gut then kneed him before fiishing with a headbutt to Tyler's forehead.  
"But I bet it takes a toll on you too." He jumped back getting a small cut on his left cheek fro Koraku's claws.

Drake smirked as Koraku charged at him. He kept dodging & blocking all of Koraku's attacks for a few minutes before kicking him into the air.  
"Demon Rush!" Koraku was hit by twice as many attacks than Demon Blitz had then was hit by a huge blast of ki on Drake's fist into the ground.

Sam was just about to jump in when ice spears struck in front of him. He looked up to see Eva smiling.  
"Next time i'll aim for the girls. Now sit back down." Sam did, but had power leaking off him from his anger.

Tyler was fighting Drake on his own using everything he had, but couldn't land a blow. Finally Drake slammed Tyler into a wall. with a kick then scoffed.  
"Not bad, but too weak still."

Tyler got up & his body was glowing with an orangish aura. A fox formed out of the aura growling at Drake.  
"Spirit of the Fox!" The aura fox lundged at Drake causing him to dodge it.

"So that's your best attack. You probably think because of how it's made no one can hit it well think again!" The aura fox ludged at Drake's mid air body.

As the attack was coming Drake's body started to change form. His face turned more dragonic, horns appeared on on his head pointing foreward & stopping at his jaws. His arms got larger ending with claws on the end, his legs did the same, he sprouted two wings & a tail.

Everyone was shocked at his appearence. Drake then destroyed the aura fox with roar on energy. Drake laughed after that.  
"Be proud fools. It's been a long time since i've gone all out, but sadly it looks like that last attack took everything you had."

Tyler was using his sword to hold him up. Drake landed a few feet from Tyler smirking.  
"Well I had fun fighting you both, but sadly it has to end." A beam of light was forming in his mouth & just as he was about to fire it he was sent flying into the bleachers.

Koraku stood right where Drake was. He had wings out, clawed nails & toes, a tail, & yellow slited eyes.  
"It's been a long time since i've gone my into this form. Tyler-kun can you do that again?"  
"I need a few minutes to get back my strength to do it."

"I'll buy you the time." Koraku took to the sky then prepared a spell.  
"Nych Noch Tych! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" A blast of darkness & ice shot at Drake only to be canceled when it got close.

Drake flew into the air smiling.  
"Don't disapoint me now kid. Things are finally getting to be fun!" They clashed causing a mini shockwave then continued to repeat the process for a few minutes.

Sam turned to David.  
"Mind explaining how good he is with that?"  
"Honestly he's gotten alot stronger than he was last time I knew, so I have no clue. I do know this though. If Drake's this strong then Vega will probably be equal at least while Graf will be stronger. We're in alot of trouble."

Before Sam could say anything a crash turned their attention back to the fight. Both fighters had crashed into the ground & were still fighting. Drake sent Koraku across the ground with his tail while Koraku shot fire out of his mouth.

The flames were too weak to harm Drake due to the rain, so Koraku charged at him again. Both launched a punched that collided making a small shockwave blow the rain away from them for a few seconds.

After that Drake got Koraku with a kick to the riibs then got punched away. Just as Drake charged Tyler appeared before him glowing with the orange aura. He turned into s fox demon form with dark orange-brown fur, red eyes, & his claws out.

Tyler kicked Drake back then charged him at high speed. He got behind Drake & started to strike him with a flury of punches & kicks before launching him into the air.

Both Koraku & Tyler appeared above Drake. Both channeled all their power into their fist & punched Drake straight back to the ground causing a large explosion. Both landed on the bleachers in their normal forms exhausted.

Koraku smirked.  
"If he get's up from that we're really screwed." Tyler chuckled.  
"Yeah. I got nothing left. You?" Koraku shook his head.

When the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see an extreamly beat up human form Drake standing there.  
"Relax kids. You beat me. I can barely stand as it is right now." As the injured fighters sat down in their respective areas Drake shouted a warning.

"Vega-kun is much stronger than me. Best bet would be to take him down in one blow or at least as fast as you can otherwise you won't win." David & Mako stepped out to face Vega who was smiling.

"No hard feelings no matter who wins Okay?" Neither anwsered him causing Vega to sigh.  
"Great I get the two stiffs. Well may the best warrior win."

Inu: And that's a wrap.  
Graf: Hahahahah! Bravo on a job well done defeating Drake-kun.  
Koraku: Thanks Graf-san.  
Inu: It's kinda short, but hopefully it's good. Hey Vega wanna send them off?  
Vega: Sounds fun, but I believe a spell did appear.  
Inu: Oh yeah one was said. Here's the spell translation.

1. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes. Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans.  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness. O Snowstorm which Blows with Darkness. Snowstorm of Darkness.  
Description: Fires a blast of darkness & ice at the target. Same level as Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens.  
User: Koraku.

Vega: Not that the spell is out of the way. See you all in Chapter 20 Alex Arc Pt6 2nd Fight.


	20. Chap 20 Alex Arc Pt6 2nd Fight

Inu: Finally it's time for fight number 2.  
David: This isn't gonna be easy is it?  
Inu: No. Your gonna hurt.  
David: Well then let's get this baby started. Finally a fun opponent.  
Mako: I swear he's a little looney.  
Inu: He's based off a friend of mine & he's crazy, so...Let's just start.

Chapter 20 Alex Arc Pt6 2nd Fight

Mako moved to the right waiting for Vega to strike while David was getting ready to pounce. Vega stood there patiently waiting for the first move. David swiped his hand upward firing some ki bullets at Vega who dodged only to be sent into the ground from an elbow strike.

Vega appeared behind Mako & blasted him away with a ki blast. David used some Inugami to soften Mako's collision while he attacked with five clones. They were pummling Vega till a few blast hit them causing them to vanish. David looked up to se Vega charging.

As David tryed to hit him Vega vanished appearing in front of Mako & kneed him before kicking him into the air. Vega ducked under David's attack & got sent flying into the air by a punch.

As Mako fell he drew out his knife & tryed to slash Vega. Vega dodged it then tried to kick Mako who ducked under the attack then cut Vega on the left shoulder.  
"Not bad." Vega hit Mako with a powerful punch sending him crashing across the ground as David tried to kick Vega's head.

Vega caught the kick & slammed David into the ground. Before slamming his other fist infused with alot of ki into him. A crater five feet wide in all directions to appear.

Up in the bleachers Negi was holding Kotaro back.  
"You can't inerfere Kotaro-kun."  
"Let me go! That's my Oniichan he's hurting." Kotaro stopped when Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about David-san. He's just fine." Kotaro calmed down & resumed watching just as Vega punched David away & dodged Mako's guns.

"Demon Crush!" Vega slammed his fist into Mako causing him to cough up some blood. Vega chuckled.  
"Maybe now you'll take this serious." He was hit by a barrage of Inugami then kicked away by David.

"So I guess we should play more seriously from here on." Mako jumped up with his sword ready. Vega chuckled before charging at them. David summoned more Inugami around him before charging.

The Inugami swirled around David & acted as a buffer for the collision. Mako got behind Vega & cut his left shoulder open. Vega blasted both of them back.  
"Time to go all out."

Vega's body started to get bulkier. His arms grew larger ending with clawsed nails, hoved feet, wings, a tail, two horns on his head, & two large teeth going upward. Negi tensed up at the sight of Vega's true form.

"Vega-san has the same form as the demon that nearly killed me before my father saved me." Sam placed a hand on Negi's shoulder to help him relax while David was talking to Mako.

"You alright?" Mako nodded.  
"Just peachy. Any ideas on how to take him down?" David thought for a moment then smirked.  
"One, but I need you to buy me a few minutes to get enough power to do it."

"Then hurry." David jumped back a few yards gathering power while Mako drew his knife in his right hand & one pistol in his left.  
"Let's do this!" Mako jumped into the air & started firing at Vega.

Vega dodged the bullets before pointing his fist at Mako.  
"Devil Burst!" He shot a blast at Mako who barely avoided it. Mako landed then went in for close range combat.

They both kept dodging & attacking for a couple of minutes but when Mako jumped back & started firing both guns at Vega it turned to his favor. The bullets were hurting Vega a great deal, but couldn't penetrate through his skin.

Vega punched the ground causing the pavment to raise up as a shield for him. When Mako jumped above the newly risen wall with his sword ready Vega was right there with his fist cocked back.

"Demon Punch!" He hit Mako with his fist & a blast shot him off into the already destroyed area of bleachers. As Vega landed David finished gathering the power.  
"Now it's time to end this!" David's body got a bit buffer. His hair grew longer was black, his eyes turned more wolf-like, his canines & nails grew longer.

He finished transforming into an older looking version of the form Kotaro used back during the school trip. Suddenly darkness was swirling around the area he stood while he smirked.  
"I just made this attack yesterday. Your it's first ever victim. Inugami Kiba Renda Issen!"

A huge amount of Inugami shot foreward striking Vega multiple times. David appeared in front of Vega & started pummling him with his fist & more Inugami at the same time.  
"Now for the finisher! Inugami Garou Bakuyaku Taikyokuken!"

All the Inugami were channeled into David's right fist before he punched Vega straight into the ground. The force of the attack caused the ground a few yards from the center to raise upwards. When the smoke cleared everyone saw that David was standing & clutching his right arm.

He smirked after a few seconds & pumped his left fist into the air.  
"Oh yeah baby! Now that was a blast! Yo Mako-san you alive?!" Mako got up from the rumble badly injured & gave a thumbs up. Kotaro & Koraku helped David lay down.

Kotaro was smiling.  
"That was awesome Niichan! Can you teach me those attacks? How's your arm?"  
"Yeah I can & it's broken." David & Kotaro laughed it up while Sam rushed over to mend it the best he could.

While Sam was doing that Alex laughed.  
"And here I thought you'd all disapoint me. Now I can see that this'll be a blast. Vega-san are you still alive?!" Vega got up in human form greatly injured to where Graf & Hatashi had to help him stand.

After they laid him down next to Drake who was smirking while sitting up Vega laughed.  
"Man it's been too long since i've had that much fun. I give you both credit on your skills & for almost killing me."

Eva got everyone's attension.  
"It's nice to see that you all trained well. But can you really defeat the rest of us? Chachamaru Hatashi!" Both bots flew up to the top of the stadium before bowing. Chachamru spoke for them.

"Yes mistress?"  
"I want you both to go full force against Broly-san. After seeing the fights we have anything less is an insult. Got it?"  
"Yes mistress." Both jumped down onto the battle field as Broly went out.

They took fighting stances waiting for the other to make a move.

Inu: And finally I got this one finished. It didn't help not having a computer for awhile & the fact it somehow didn't save earlier.  
Sam: So next is a 2 on 1 with the enemy having the greater number.  
Broly: Hopefully they can put up a good fight.  
Inu: Oh they will. Well Hatashi since you've MIA for a bit in the story why don't you send them off? After I put translations of course.

1. Kiba Renda Issen  
Translation: Thousand Fang Barrage  
Description: The user makes a huge amount of Inugami before launching them like a gattling gun then gets close & hits the target with a furry of punches along with more Inugami.  
User: David.

2. Garou Bakuyaku Taikyokuken  
Trasnlation: Grand Ultimate Hungry Wolf Explosive Fist  
Desription: User channels a large amount of Inugamin into either fist before punching the target. Put's extreame stress on the arm that's used hence if not trained for it will break said arm.  
User: David.

Special note: Kiba Renda Issen can be linked into Garou Bakuyaku Taikyokuken as seen. Also Kotaro & David's Inugami techniques are all self taught.

Sam: I just realized that this chapter was short.  
Inu: I had a hard time thinking of how to have it flow. Also the 2 attacks David used are original creations by me. Now go Hatashi.  
Hatashi: Yes Inu-sama. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter & see you all next time in Chapter 21 Alex Arc Pt7 3rd Fight.


	21. Chap 21 Alex Arc Pt7 3rd Fight

Inu: Alright folks it's time for the trickest chapter for me to have typed yet.  
Sam: Why?  
Inu: I have to do both Hatashi & Broly right while having more on their fightning styles & any attacks they know.  
Sam: Oh. Well we all hope you enjoy the chapter. And to anyone that has made an oc for this that hasn't appeared yet don't worry. They will appear before this arc is finished.

Chapter 21 Alex Arc Pt7 3rd Fight

Hatashi jump to the side chanting.  
"Mech Mach Mecha. Ferrum Exsisto Meus Pluvia Tentatio. Offendo Meus Hostilis Per Mille. Bovis Sterlis!" Broly dodged a barrage of wind & earth bullets before punching quickly. The blast of air struck Hatashi in the face & sent him back. Chachamaru got in front of Broly.

She tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his hand before kicking her away. Just as he did that some earth arrows hit Broly. Hatashi charged dodging ki bullets & got Broly in the thigh with a kick while Chachamaru then punched Broly's face sending him into the stairway. Broly shot a green bullet of ki before charging at them.

They dodged the blast & launched their own attacks. Broly pulled out his brass knuckles with a knife in each of them before resuming. A few minutes later Broly's weapons were laying on the ground away from him thanks to Hatashi.

Broly stood waiting for either to make a move when Hatashi shot some wind arrows at him. When he dodged Chachamaru got him in the head with a rocket powered punch sending him at a waiting Hatashi.

"Mech Mach Mecha! Copiae Copie of Orbis Terrarum Adeo Mihi, Adveho Quod Infirmo  
Valde Humus! Silicis Pango!" Hatashi swung his arms down causing orange energy to slam Broly into the ground. Chachamaru shot some laser beams into the crator causing explosions while Hatashi prepared another attack.

"Mech Mach Mecha! Karakuri Henge: Shishi no Ken!" Hatashi's right arm transformed into a lion's head & he slammed it into Broly's body causing it to burst into flames. Both robots jumped back after the attacks.

"Sorry about the harsh treatment, but we were told not to hold back." Suddenly both of them were hit by green bullets of ki. Broly walked out of the crator injured pretty badly.  
"Good. Then I won't hold back either."

Broly jumped up claping his hands together. An aura surrounded him & he punched both fist foreward causing huge blast to slam Hatashi & Chachamru into the ground. He landed & stood ready to launch more.

"Mech Mach Mecha! Terra Sinus ut Meus Mos, Sparsum Vestri Inter Meus Hostilis Quod  
Tego Texi Tectum Lemma! Silicis Labor Lapsus!" Rocks human sized began to rain from above Hatashi's crator. Broly dodged them only to get hit by a point blank connon shot from Chachamaru's rifle.

He slammed into the ground & jumped up only for Hatashi to already be there.  
"Mech Mach Mecha! Karakuri Henge: Shishi no Ken! Copiae Copie of Orbis Terrarum Adeo Mihi, Adveho Quod Infirmo Valde Humus! Silicis Pango!"

Both of Hatahi's arms transform into lion head & struck Broly. As soon as they hit Broly burst into flames again & another orange ernergy slammed into him. When he hit the ground the shockwave nearly sent everyone flying & the whole ground area of the place was destroyed.

Broly stood up & punched upward. Ten blast of energy struck Hatashi & Broly appeared above him firing some more. Four more slammed Hatashi into the ground & as Chachamaru tried to attack Broly he appeared behind her.

She was slammed into the ground by six blast. Broly stood above them in the air with cold eyes. Negi shouted at him.  
"Was that really needed Broly-kun?! You have to take it easy or you could've killed them!" Broly shrugged off what Negi was saying & landed next to them.

Before he could sit down Hatashi's voice was heard.  
"Mech Mach Mecha! Karakuri Henge: Suzume no Machine Gun!" Hatashi's left arm transformed into a gattling gun & he fired bullets at Broly.

The attack was too fast for a tired Broly to dodge, so he was hit by the full barrage. As he got back up Chachamru was trying to punch him. He quickly grabbed her arm, sweeped her feet out from under her, then blasted her into Hatashi with a ki blullet.

Broly charged at them & all three started fighting again. After a few minutes Chachamaru was down, Hatashi had turned his right arm into a crane's head with a sword beak, & Broly has a huge ball of ki on his right fist. Both charged at the other.

"ENOUGH! Enova Neroni Erona! Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!" Sam appeared between them & swung each hand down blasting both of them with a blast of lightning magic. Both fighters collapsed before Sam spoke.

"This fight is over! Idiots! Killing each other won't do a damn thing!" Alex laughed.  
"Your correct. Hata-kun is very vaulable to us, so i'd perfer for him not to get broken. Well this place is thrashed. I think it's time we take it somewhere else. What do you say Eva-chan?"

Eva smirked.  
"Excellent idea. It'll be easy to have fun without worry there." Before anyone could ask Alex spoke.  
"Eva-chan's resort. Meet us there."

Sam was furious, but helped carry Broly to Eva's place. After they got inside & to the beach Graf was waiting with a smirk.  
"Ah. Negi-kun, Sam-kun, Kotaro-kun. Let us duel at our full power."

All three took stances while everyone else watched.

Inu: And another chapter done.  
Sam: These getting shorter?  
Inu: Maybe. Though the next fight should be pretty long. Now I can't do a translation of spells this chapter because I have no clue what they mean. Ask Hatashi's creator Ignisha for translations. I can however do discriptions.

1. Ferrum Exsisto Meus Pluvia Tentatio. Offendo Meus Hostilis Per Mille. Bovis Sterlis  
Bovis Sterlis=Barrage of Bullets.  
Description: User creates magical bullets & fires them at the target or targets.  
User: Hatashi(Original spell. All Hatashi spells are made by Ignisha)

2. Copiae Copie of Orbis Terrarum Adeo Mihi, Adveho Quod Infirmo  
Valde Humus! Silicis Pango  
Silicis Pango=Rock Hammer  
Description: User swings arms down causing orange energy to slam into the target.  
User: Hatashi

3. Karakuri Henge: Shishi no Ken  
Translation: Mechanical Transformation: Lion's Fist  
Description: User's arm transforms mechanically into a lion's head that bursts  
into flames when in contact with the opponent.  
User: Hatashi

4. Terra Sinus ut Meus Mos, Sparsum Vestri Inter Meus Hostilis Quod  
Tego Texi Tectum Lemma! Silicis Labor Lapsus  
Silicis Labor Lapsus=Rock Slide  
Description: User slams his hands onto the ground and immediately, from pebbles  
to boulders, the rocks comes falling onto the opponents like meteorites.  
User: Hatashi

5. Karakuri Henge: Suzume no Machine Gun  
Translation: Mechanical Transformation: Gatling of the Sparrow  
Description: User's arm transforms mechanically into a Gatling and shoots bullets  
at opponent.  
User: Hatashi

Inu: Well that's all of them. Sam why don't you send them off.  
Sam: Sure. See you all next time in Chapter 22 Alex Arc Pt8 4th Fight.


	22. Chap 22 Alex Arc Pt8 4th Fight

Inu: Finally it's time for Graf's fight. And don't worry everyone. He still will reveal that to Negi.  
Negi: Reveal what?  
Inu: Nothing. Now on with the show!

Chapter 22 Alex Arc Pt8 4th Fight

Sam, Negi, & Kotaro were looking for an opening in Graf's defenses while he kept smirking. Kotaro made the first move by lundging at him while Negi tried to launch a spell only for it to be canceled.  
"What? I thought that they would work again."

Eva laughed.  
"That's were your wrong Boya. We still have that set up for you guys here." Negi ducked as an attack went over his head while Kotaro was sliding across the ground & Sam was fighting him. Sam landed an elbow strike sending Graf into Kotaro's punch.

Graf tunred & punched multiple times, each punch sending a blast out. They all dodged them before charging again. raf was easily blocking their attacks all the while laughing.  
"Excellent. Such talent if you all. I wonder just how good you all can do? Demon Punch!" He hit eah of them twince in the gut which slammed them into the ground. Sam was up first & trying to land a blow of Graf.

He was able to deflect a punch, spin around, & hit Graf in the back when Kotaro jumped back in. He made three Shadow Clones to help him out. While he was fighting Negi got Graf in the side with a punch while Sam tried an axe kick.

Graf blocked Sam's kick & hit him on the chin with a palm strike then turned hitting each Kotaro with a punch & kicking Negi in the ribs. Kotaro launched a few Inugami, but Graf canceled them out.  
"How'd you do that?"

"It's quite easy Kotaro-kun. My couleages didn't cancel out the Inugami powers cause they wanted a true fight, while all I want is to test out Negi-kun strength." Just as he finished he appeared hitting Kotaro's face with his elbow. Graf then blocked a kick from Sam & a punch from Negi before hitting them with another Demon Punch.

Sam fired a blast of ki & watched as it was canceled out. _So even ki is useless. He really means to only have us fight with our fist._ Sam jumped back as another blast hit where he was.

Negi & Kotaro were both fighting their best only for them to be sent flying again by Graf's attacks.

Sam caught them both then tried a spin kick to Graf's head. Graf ducked under the attack & got Sam with a barrage of punches before finishing up with Demon Punch. Sam slammed into the wall while Kotaro got Graf with an uppercut & Negi then got him on the shoulder with an arm strike.

Both kept up the attack till Graf grabbed Kotaro by the trought throwing him into an oncoming Sam then elbowed Negi into the ground & finished with a punch causing a small crator. He barely moved to the side in time as Sam's elbow tried to hit him.

Sam spun to his right to avoid an attack & hitting Graf with a palm strike, knee, arm, & elbow. Sending Graf crashing into a wall. He dodged Graf's kick when he appeeared then got hit by the other foot. Kotaro nearly got Graf in the head with a claw swipe, but was slammed into the ceiling by a knee then axed kicked into the ground.

Graf jumped back as Negi tried to get him & was attacked by Sam. He dodged Sam's kick & shot him with a blast of ki before turning aorund to hit Negi on the head then pummled Negi with a a few punches before dodging Kotaro.

While he was focused on Kotaro Sam tried to get him from behind. Graf spun causing both to hit each other & Negi got him with a twin arm strike while sweeping his legs out. Sam & Kotaro hit Graf into the ground with a punch then all three jumped back a few feet.

Negi & Kotaro was breathing hard while Sam was starting too. Kotaro turned to Sam.  
"So you think he's down?" Sam shook his head & all were hit by Demon Punches as if to confirm it.  
"Bravo. Bravo on such skill. It's been a long time since i've had this much fun. Now don't tell me that's all you three have?"

"Not even close!" Kotaro was first to charge while Sam & Negi came from from either side. Graf blocked their attacks then got Kotaro with a knee to the face, elbowed Negi in the back, & uppercutted Sam in the stomache. All three were sent away & Graf went after Sam hitting him with a barrage of punches then kicked him into the water.

Negi recovered first & was charging Graf when he suddenly appeared in Negi's face with a punch. Negi was sent crashing across the ground & through one of the wall just as Kotaro attacked. Graf was able to easily handle Kotaro with a few well place blows to his back, legs, & arms causing them to get wobbly.

Before Kotaro could recover Graf hit him with four Demon Punches then spin kicked him across the beach & into another wall. Graf canceled out a barrage of thunder arrows as Sam came after him. Graf stop Sam in his tracks with a chop to his neck. Negi & Kotaro both attacked Graf at the same time trying to get him.

David winced when Kotaro's right arm was broken by a powerful punch kick combo & resisted joining in. Koraku sighed.  
"This doesn't look good. If just he's that strong then how are we gonna stand up to both Alex-kun & Eva-chan?" David nodded.  
"Yeah. Those two can't win unless Sam-san wakes up."

Both ducked as Kotaro's body went over their heads & slammed into a wall. Koraku got to him first.  
"You okay Kotaro-kun?"  
"Yeah just fine Koraku-oniichan. Now I have to go help Negi." Kotaro collapsed & David forced him to get some rest while Negi was fighting Graf.

Negi couldn't land a blow on him & sent crashing into the sand. As Graf walked over to him slowly he spoke.  
"Is this really all you have Negi-kun? I studied you before Alex-kun brought me here from my confinedment. You learned nine spells & the last is for the sake of revenge."

Negi stood up.  
"Why would you study me?" Graf smirked.  
"I know your running from that day n the snow from six years ago." Negi tensed up while everyone was wondering what was going on. Sam woke up just then & stood up.

"You gotta be kidding right? There's no way your that one." Graf just looked at him as Kotaro got onto the battle field. He removed his hat before speaking.  
"Then maybe this'll change your minds." Graf transformed into the demon that was sealed inside the bottle along with the slime demons.

Negi was staring at him in shock. Graf continued to speak then.  
"Yes it was I who came from higher plains of summon. I turned everyone to stone, & lead the attack on the village. Now what do you think of that Negi-kun?"

Sam tried to grab Negi, but was too late as Negi was in Graf's face uppercutting him then chasing after him on his wand. Sam was worried.  
"Negi-kun you can't keep that up. Kotaro-kun let's stop him alright?" Kotaro nodded & both ran off trying to catch up. They were chasing after them watching Negi pummle Graf with a flurry of attacks.

Kotaro scoffed.  
"Anyway to get there sooner?"  
"Mea Virga!" Sam held out his hand & a staff wand flew into his hand.  
"Yeah. Normally I don't use this to fly, but we need speed." Kotro hoped on & they took off at full speed after them.

Negi had just sent Graf crashing through a wall & was about to hit him again when Graf's mouth glowed. Kotaro jumped off the staff & tackled Negi out of the way just as the blast was fired. Both crashed into the ground & Kotaro was talking to Negi while Sam fought Graf.

"So where are those three demons you were sealed with?"  
"Why there the ones watching over the barriers around your friends. Just to make sure they don't try anything."  
"Well then I don't have anything to worry about do I?" Both clashed in midair before Sam brought Graf down to the ground.

As soon as Graf landed both Negi & Kotaro attacked. Sam joined in after a few seconds & were holding there own for awhile.

Everyone inside one of the barriers were trying to figure a way out. Konoka turned to the three little girls outside the barrier.  
"Can you please let us out?" One of them turned to face her.  
"No can do. We can't have you guys interfering with the fight. Don't even think of trying to escape either cause it's useless without some great power we don't know of."

Konoka thought for a moment before pulling out her heart-shaped wand.  
"Everyone I have an idea."

Sam caught Kotaro & was sliding across the beach when Negi bounced off the ground next to him. Kotaro pushed off Sam attacking Graff again using even his broken arm while Sam tried to find an opening. Negi got up & joined Kotaro in the fight. Both were using everything they had to hit Graf only to be dodged or blocked.

Sam charged in & struck Graf in his thigh with a kick before Kotaro got him in the shoulder with a claw swipe cutting it open & Negi got him with a punch into the air. All three charged at him from different directions.

Everyone was gathered around Konoka's wand chanting the same spell.  
"Practica Big Naru Ardescant!" Before the slime demons could stop them Konoka amped the flame high enough to break free. Kazumi got the necklace off Asuna while Yue & Nodoka sealed the three demons in the bottle.

Before they could leave though Alex got in front of them.  
"No surprise to see you get out, but don't interfer." Eva appeared next to him smirking.  
"Let's just enjoy the rest of the fight." They all turned to face the sound of a crash & saw Kotaro was down for the rest of the fight.

Negi landed next to him while Sam bounced off the ground & landing on his back. He got up glaring at Graf. Konoka got his attension.  
"We got the necklace off! You can use magic again!" Sam smirked then started to cast a spell.

"Enova Neroni Erona! Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" Sam threw the spear of lightning at Graf causing him to doadge as Negi got him in the back with a palm strike using an unincantatted Sagitta Magica to blast him down then began his own spell.

"Rastel Mascir Magister! Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!" The blast of lightning struck Graf directly. Both Negi & Sam were exhausted, waiting for something to happen. Graf got up laughing.  
"Well done. You win. I need to rest for a bit now." Graf sat next to Drake & Vega smiling still.

Negi cheered, but was silenced when Alex spoke.  
"I'll give you all four hours to rest before we fight. Be happy i'm even giving you any time to rest." As soon as he finished Alex vanished.

Sam collasped & was caught by Konoka who smiled at him.  
"Get some rest Sam-kun. Your gonna need it." He passed out while she called out her pactio with Negi. She started healing everyone that fought as much as she could.

Four hours later everyone stood on the beach ready to fight except for Kazumi, Yue, Nodoka, & Konoka, who were forced to sit it out.

Alex & Eva both arrived smiling.  
"Well it's been awhile since we've worked together Eva-chan. What do you say we have some fun?"  
"Sounds good."

Sam, Asuna, & Setsuna pulled out their pactios.  
"Adeat!" Sam was holding his fire sword, Setsuna had both pactios going, & Asuna had both out too. She looked nerveous.  
"I'm not that good at using both hands." Sam reasurred her.

"Don't worry about it. Just use one at a time. Now don't hold back everyone!"

Inu: Fin.  
Sam: I'm kinda worried about the next fight.  
Inu: Why?  
Sam: There's how many of us to fight two vampires?  
Inu: Don't worry. I'm gonna put the list of who's fighting after I do spell translations.

1. Mea Virga  
Translation: My Wand  
Description: User calls their wand to them.  
User: Sam

2. Practi Big Naru Ardescat  
Translation: Practi Big Naru is a begginer mage activation key. Ardescant=Burn  
Descritpion: User makes a flame appear at the tip of their wand.  
User: Kazumi, Konoka, Ku ei, Yue, Nodoka, & Konoka at the same time.

3. Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!  
Trasnlation: Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my Hands Thirty Barbed Demonic Spears! Lightning Spears!  
Description: User creates lances or spears of lightning & throws them at the target.  
User: Sam

4. Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dios Tukos!  
Translation: Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!  
Description: User hit the target with a blast of lightning.  
User: Negi

Sam: Something tells me the next chapter is gonna have alot f spells.  
Inu: You are corect. I mean there's a few mages fighting, so of course they're gonna throw spells around. Now a list of fighters for you all.

Negi's Team:  
Negi  
Asuna  
Sam  
Broly  
David  
Koraku  
Setsuna  
Mako  
Tyler  
Mana  
Fei Ke  
Kaede

VS Alex & Eva

Sam: See what I mean? All of us versus those two.  
Inu: Should be a nice large fight. Hopefully. Well see you all next time in Chapter 23 Alex Arc Pt9 Final Fight.


	23. Chap 23 Alex Arc Pt9 Final Fight

Inu: Alright folks it's time for the last fight of this arc. It's 12 vs 2.  
Alex: This'll be fun.  
David: Let's get started!  
Koraku: Let's just be careful.  
Tyler: This'll be a tough fight.  
Mako: I agree.  
Broly: Let's just finish this.  
Sam: Alright. We hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 23 Alex Arc Pt9 Final Fight

Alex whistled when he saw the pactios.  
"This'll be a blast." He appeared hitting Fei then kicked Mana & dodged Asuna's sword before grabbing her fan throwing her into Setsuna. When everyone else tried to attack Eva shot ice arrows at them, causing everyone to scatter.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" Eva's spell froze Asuna, David, & Negi's feet. Sam struck the ice with his fire sword melting it before speaking.

"Don't get careless! Enova Neroni Erona! Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! Contra Pugnent!" Sam created five lightning copies of himself each holding a different weapon & sent them after Eva while he charged after Alex.

Broly tried to hit Alex with his knifes, but got blasted by fire. Alex blocked a kick from Koraku & made a shield of ice to stop Tyler's sword before blasting them both back. He saw Sam above him & smirked.  
"Ensis Exsequens!" A blade of magical energy came off Alex's hand & he used it to block Sam's sword.

When the attacks collided fire sprouted off Sam's blade giving it a boost, but Alex just swung his arm sending Sam flying.  
"Devi Des Eval Destral! Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!" Alex shot the blast of fire & darkness at the attacking group. The explosion sent everyone flying away.

Eva destroyed Sam's spell before making an ice shield to block Mana's bullets. Kaede got behind Eva trying to hit her, but got kicked away. Eva shot drakness arrows at Fei forcing her to jump back. David nicked Eva's arm & got hit by a blast for it. Eva made a giant ball of ice & threw it at Mako who barely dodged it.

Everyone grouped together hiding in one of the rooms. David & Broly were keeping a lookout while the rest thought. Koraku turned to Sam.  
"So any ideas?"  
"Sadly no. I'm afraid we're outclassed."

Negi got their attention.  
"I got it. Alex-san is the stronger of the two right?" Sam nodded.  
"Then I know how to turn this to our favor."

Alex yawned.  
"When are they gonna come out. It would be a shame to destroy the resort to get them." Just then Negi, Kotaro, Mako, Tyler, Asuna, Setsuna, & Fei charged at Alex when they came out. While they did that everyone else attacked Eva.

She dodged Kaede, blocked Koraku's kick, caught David's swipe then threw him into Sam, & barely dodged Broly's knives.  
"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"  
"Enova Neroni Erona! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

The attacks collided with both sides trying to get the upperhand.  
"Now!" Broly wrapped wires around Eva before blasting her with a ball of ki then she got hit by the two spells knocking her out. Ice arrows rained down on their area. After they dodged the attacks they saw Alex looking furious.

"Iaculatio Fulgoris!" Sam jumped foreward.  
"Elementa Aeriales, Venti Spriantes Cito Adieuntes Ab Inimicus Meis Me Defendant. Limes Aeriales!" Sam made a barrier of wind to divert the ice spears away from them while David & Koraku shot Inugami with darkness arrows at him.

"Reflexio!" Alex made an ice shield that stopped the attacks then dodged Broly & blasted him with fire. Alex then froze David, Koraku, & Fei in ice before spin kicking Mako & elbowing Tyler.

Sam tried to hit Alex with his sword, but hit an ice shield destroying it in the explosion.  
"Nice blade. Too bad your not fast enough to hit me."  
"Light!" Alex was hit by a barrage of blows before being kicked away.

"What were you saying now?" When Alex got up Asuna & Setsuna were attacking him which he just froze them in ice. Broly got Alex in the ribs with a ki powered punch.

Alex landed & was skidding across the ground when Mako & Tyler attacked.  
"Steel Claws!" Alex dodged Tyler's metal claws then diverted Mako's sword slash before blasting him point blank with a Nivis Tempestas Obscurans knocking Mako out.

Alex grabbed Tyler's arms from behind his back & hit him with Malleus Aquilonis slamming him into the ground. When Broly & Kotaro tried to get him Alex dodged the attacks before freezing Kotaro in ice & blasting Broly with a barrage of darkness arrows.

"Rastel Mascir Magister! Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" Alex got hit by the blast of lightning then Sam got him with another barrage of Sam's light sword, before being hit by Kaede. As Alex got up from the hit he was hit by a barrage of bullet's from Mana's pistols.

Alex blasted them all back with a swipe destroying the area in front of him.  
"That should finish it."  
"Water!" Alex ducked under a nodocha before jumping away as it curved to cut him in half.

Sam charged at him swinging the blade forcing Alex to be on the defensive while Broly, Kaede, Mana, & Negi prepared their attacks.  
"Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!" Negi's light arrows were stopped by another ice shield as Alex blasted Sam back & into Mana with darkness.

Broly put his hands together activating the same aura they saw in his fight against Chachamaru & Hatashi. Alex barely dodged the blast getting hit by three Kaede's in the process. Alex got up bleeding slightly from his left arm before it healed.

"Not bad after all. But I really need to do something so i'm afraid your all going to sleep." As Man & Kaede got near him he jumped up.  
"Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" A fog appeared where Mana & Kaede were causing them to fall asleep.

Negi got behind Alex & tried to hit him, but his hand was caught before he was thrown into Broly & both frozen in ice. Alex barely had time to move out of the way of Sam's lightning sword.

Alex made the blade of magic from earlier & clashed with Sam's blade. Sam was barely keeping his own when Alex kcked him away & when Sam got up he got hit by a kick to the face.  
"What the? Eva-san!"

"Yep. I gotta admit you guys hit me hard, but now it's just you." Sam scoffed while turning his sword from lightning to ice & drew out the wind sword. He charged both of them attacking full force.

After a few minutes he was sent crashing into the water. Alex was cracking his knuckles.  
"Come now that can't be all you got?"  
"Adeat!" Sam lept out holding the fire & light swords with Setsuna's pactio blades floating around him.

Eva smirked.  
"So the old man wasn't lieing. That's very impressive."  
"This is nothing yet." He sent the blades after Eva while attacking Alex. His two swords clashed with Alex's Ensis Exsequens.

He kept hitting Alex with the light sword while blocking with the fire sword before kicking Alex back to start a spell.  
"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" Alex dodged the spear & blocked the sword of darkness Sam drew out.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!" Sam jumped back as the arrows struck the ground returning the sixteen blades back into a card & the dark sword into the ice one.  
"Adeat!" This time Sam summoned out Asuna's Harisen fan before leaping at Eva.

He shattered her magic barrier with the Harisen before cutting her shoulder open with the ice sword. He spun to avoid Alex's claws, but got his side cut open. As Alex shot a Malleus Aquilonis at him, Sam turned the Harisen into the giant sword on Asuna's card putting away his own blade at the same time.

As he swung it it destroyed the spell easily before turning back into the Harisen.  
"Abeat & Adeat." The Harsien was replaced by Konoka's fans which Sam used to heal his wound & then turned it into the staff. He trapped both Alex & Eva inside a barrier before sighing.

"Looks like I finally win." Alex laughed.  
"Is that what you think? Well i'm not finished with what I want to do yet." He snapped his fingers freeing everyone from the ice while waking up Mana & Kaede. Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Why would you do that?"  
"Simple. I think they derserve to hear why you fled from America." Konoka was helping Mako up since he just woke up while Kazumi was helping Tyler. They froze when they heard that.

"Sam-kun what's he talking about?" Sam was starting to shake.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I would. Now pop quiz everyone. Did you know Sam-san had siblings?" Mana & Negi were the only ones that nodded.

"Now did he ever tell you how they died?" Mana shook her head while Negi anwsered.  
"A demon killed them & was killed before he could die."  
"Close, but that's a lie."

The barrier shrunk while Sam was starting to growl at Alex.  
"That's enough out of you!"  
"Eva-chan." Eva broke the barrier with ease causing Sam to return the staff to a card & draw out his element swords. He pulled out of the ground the lightning & wind blades before being frozen up to his head in ice.

Alex was smirking.  
"Now now. We can't have you trying to kill me before I can tell what really happened." Sam glared at him.  
"How do you know about it?"  
"I have a very good scorce of information. Namely your sensei." Sam tried to break free, but couldn't as Alex continued.

"He had two little siblings. A little brother that would be around thirteen & a little sister of the same age as the brother. They were twins & Sam-san had to raise them since their parents were dead. Now ten years ago a mercenary arrived at his village to kill all three of them for his employer's revenge."

"Stop! Don't tell them anymore Alex!" Only Negi understoood what Sam said since it was in english while Alex laughed.  
"What's the matter? Afraid what they'll say when they find out the truth? Too bad." Negi was going to launch a spell, but was topped by Hatashi who was shaking his head.

"Now Sam-san being who he is fought the mercenary to protect his siblings. Almost dying in the process. Just as he was about to die the darkness in his heart woke up. You saw the results of it agaisnt Val, but to a lesser extent. Overcome with the rage at the mercenary Sam killed him easily before-"

"ENOUGH! Just please stop Alex-san. Please." Sam was breaking into tears while Alex sighed. He was scratching his head when Mana spoke.  
"You killed them didn't you?" Sam nodded while crying.

Alex cleared his throat.  
"Correct. In his rage he couldn't control himself & killed his siblings. When he met boya there he saw his little brother in him & decided to be a Oniichan to him since he failed with his own brother." He freed Sam from the ice & before anyone could move darkness started swirling around Sam again.

Sam turned more demonic. He charged at Alex who jumped away. Sam chased after him destroying anything that got in the way. After a few minutes Alex blasted him into the ground.

"Oniichan! Calm down!" When Sam got up he turned to face Negi & them before roaring. He charged at them. Asuna tried to pull Negi away, but he refused.  
"Oniichan won't hurt me. Please Oniichan, remember me!" Sam stopped a few feet from Negi & started clutching his head.

"See Oniichan. It's us your friends."  
"Raaaaaahhhhhh!" Sam stepped foreward with his fist going right for Negi.  
"Sam-kun stop!" His fist stopped a few inches from Negi's face before stepping back.

Konoka walkled up & slapped Sam causing everyone to be shocked.  
"Ojosama! Get away from him!"  
"Konoka-san what're you doing?! Get away from Oniichan!"

She had some tears going down her eyes before hugging Sam.  
"Sam-kun come back to us. Come back to me."  
"Kono-chan." Sam returned to normal before passing out.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting on the top of the resort resting. Sam's head was resting Konoka's lap while Alex studied them.  
"I'm surprised to tell the truth." Eva looked at him.

"By what?"  
"How easily he snapped out of it." Negi looked between Eva & Alex a few times before working up the courage to ask.  
"Master how're you & Alex-san connected?"

She smirked at him.  
"Adult matters boya." Negi & Kotaro were confused while everyone else turned alittle red. Kotaro turned to Koraku.  
"Koraku-nii what does she mean?" Koraku was trying to think of a way to explain it when Sam woke up.

"It means they were lovers." Negi & Kotaro turned red with the rest of them as Graf laughed.  
"Well it's nice to see your awake. So how was your pillow?" Sam sat up & looked to see what he meant before jumping back.

"I'm sorry Kono-chan. Wait that means..." Sam started backing away from everyone worried. Eva stopped him from moving with some threads.  
"Don't run from them. If they hated you then would your precious Kono-chan let you sleep on her lap?"

Negi got what she meant.  
"Oniichan it's alright. You couldn't control it back then. You can now & your doing what you can to help people." Sam had tears going down his face again.

"But i've killed two innocent kids. How can a moster like me be forgiven?" Konoka hugged him again.  
"It's alright Sam-kun. None of us hate you. Your doing everything you can to make up for it & i'm sure they'd want you to be happy." She conforted Sam while cried.

Alex punched him a few minutes later.  
"Enough of that! Well I have some good news for you." Sam was rubbing his cheek.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Starting tomorrow after school i'm going to be training you. Call me Alex-sensei."

Sam started shivering from the thought while Konoka tried to calm him down.  
"I don't wanna die." Eva laughed at the sight while Alex got annoyed then kicked him.

"Stop hitting me!"  
"Then act like a man! You don't want to hurt anyone with that dark side of yours do you?" Sam shook his head.  
"Then stop complaining! Rest up for the rest of the day. You all have twenty-two hours till you can leave."

Sam stopped them.  
"Now that I think about it, if you two were lovers then how did Eva-san fall in love with Nagi-san?" Alex started walking away while Eva turned to anwser him.

"I thought he was dead years before I met Nagi. Come to think of it. Alex-kun! I still have to pay you back for not letting me know you were alive sooner!" Alex ran off while Eva went after him. David laughed.  
"The almighty Alexander McAfree is scared of Evangeline McDowell. That's a riot."

Sam chcuckled before clearing his throat.  
"So none of you mind about it?" David smilied at him while Negi hugged him.  
"Of course not Oniichan. We know your a good guy."

Sam was smiling then seemed to remember something.  
"I just remembered something about Alex-san."  
"What is it Samuel-sensei?" Sam looked at Nodoka.

"Never ever call him a freak. He'll seriously kill you. Also never call him by his middle initials. Now I can go for some sleep." He laid back down on to Konoka's lap & fell asleep while she smiled at him.

When everyone got out of the resort it was still raining causing Sam to sigh.  
"I forogt that it was night here. So anyone happen to have umbrellas on them?" Everyone shook their heads.  
"Figures. I guess we'll just have to run for it."

"No need." They turned around to see Graf standing there holding umbrellas.  
"I figured you'd all need them, so here you are." After everyone had one Sam turned to him.  
"Why're you being nice now?"

"We were just suppose to test your skills & Alex-sama wanted to tell them about that. Since we're done can't we be friends?" Nearly everyone sweatdropped at that but Konoka shook his hand.

"Sounds great. Does the same go for Drake-san & Vega-san as well?"  
"Yes. Better get going." Everyone left back to their rooms to finish the night off with a good sleep.

Inu: Finally I have finished the Alex Arc!  
Alex: Good for you. Don't forget to talk to Ignisha about that.  
Inu: I won't. Now before I translate the spells I have an announcement to say. I know I said one or two chapters before we move on the Mahora Festival, but I just remembered an idea Broly's creator **Claroosoo** gave me. It's a mini arc then we go to a chapter reprieve that'll handle the few things before the festival. Then we start the long awaited Mahora Festival Arc. Here's the spells.

1. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Ice! Spread Forth into the Air! Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!  
Description: User freezes the ground causing spikes of ice to erupt from the ground & if it catches someone their feet are frozen.  
User: Eva.

2. Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! Contra Pugnent!  
Translation: I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of Battle! Confront and Attack!  
Description: Creates copies of the user in their element. Confront & Attack comand sends them after the target.  
User: Sam

3. Ensis Exsequens!  
Translation: Executioner's Sword.  
Description: caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade.  
User: Eva/Alex

4. Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!  
Translation: Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!  
Description: User fires a blast of darkness & fire.  
User: Alex.

5. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! O Snowstorm which Blows with Darkness! Snowstorm of Darkness!  
Description: User fires a combined blast of darkness & ice at the target.  
User: Eva

6. Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!  
Translation: Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder!  
Description: User fires a combined blast of lightning & wind magic.  
User: Sam

7. Iaculatio Fulgoris!  
Translation: Hailstone Spears  
Desription: User creates pears of ice then throws them at the target.  
User: Eva

8. Elementa Aeriales, Venti Spriantes Cito Adieuntes Ab Inimicus Meis Me Defendant. Limes Aeriales!  
Translation: Spirits of the Air, Breath of the Winds, Come Forth and Protect Us from the Enemy! Barrier of Air!  
Description: User makes a barrier of wind to divert incoming attacks.  
User: Sam

9. Reflexio!  
Translation: Ice Shield  
Description: User creates a shield of ice to block attacks.  
User: Alex

10. Steel Claws!  
Description: Tyler set's his metal claws on fire & slashes the opponents. Does heavy damage to the target if it hits, but useless if misses & drains Tyler quickly.  
User: Tyler  
Special Note: Original created attack by Tyler's creator.

11. Malleus Aquilonis!  
Translation: Hammer of the Ice God  
Description: User creates a large ball of ice then throws it at the target.  
User: Eva/Alex

12. Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!  
Translation: A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!  
Description: User launches a blast of lightning at the target.  
User: Negi

13. Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!  
Translation: Air and Water, Become a Fog and Grant a Short Rest to These People! Sleep-Inducing Fog!  
Description: User makes a fog appear & put's the targets to sleep. Change "illis" with "his" to make it for one target.  
User: Alex

14. Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!  
Translation: Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my Hands Thirty Barbed Demonic Spears! Lightning Spears!  
Description: User creates spears of lightning then throw it at the target.  
User: Sam

Sam: That's a big list. I just realized something.  
Inu: What?  
Sam: That it's taking forever to get to the Mahora Festival.  
Inu: So. Speeding it up only makes it worse. Now send them off.  
Sam: Sure. See you all next time in Chapter 24 Promoting the Festival.


	24. Chapter 24 Promoting the Festival

Inu: Sorry to everyone that made a character. I forogt to add them so they'll be added in this chapter. Yeah I think this'll help it much better.  
Sam: How many new comers?  
Inu: Just off the top of my head I think it's eight maybe five. Let's see. TriOblivion's character will get his appearence, Folkvarthr Lex Oddmund's, M-Rated-Writer's, Exdemon's, Jp3711nc1's 2 characters. Six all together. I'm gonna go double check that math. Yeah that's all of them. Well hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 24 Promoting the Festival

Negi & Sam were in front of the class introducing their new history teacher. Negi decided to do it since Sam wouldn't stop glaring at him.  
"Well class this is your new history teacher Alexander McAfree." Alex smiled & waved at the class. Everyone didn't know what to say till Eva spoke up.

"I honestly am surprised to see you teaching Alex-kun." The whole class turned to stare at her before Kazumi & Haruna rushed over.  
"Since when have you been so close to anyone?"  
"How do you know him?" They kept pestering Eva till Alex got their attention.

"Leave her alone. It's none of your concern. Now I must go make a lesson plan." He left while Negi looked nerveous & Sam still looked annoyed. The rest of the hour wemt by quickly & without any problems for a change. Eventually 3-A arrived to their history class & took their seats.

Alex came in a few minutes later.  
"Alright kids. Can any of you tell me where your last history teacher left off?" Nearly half the class couldn't which caused him to sigh.  
"I can already tell this is gonna be hell. You Kagurazaki-san. Tell me where you guys left off."

Asuna looked away before repling.  
"I don't remember." She got hit by a piece of chalk.  
"For now on you better pay attention. If you don't know the anwser except to get hit by chalk." He was smirking at her which caused Asuna to shiver.

After school was over with Asuna found Sam & Negi, running over to them.  
"Get rid of Alex-san!" Sam cheered.  
"Gladly."  
"Oniichan we can't just get rid of him. Now what's wrong Asuna-san?"

"Alex-san is after me. He's going to make me suffer for the coulpe of times I kicked Eva apparently." Negi patted her on the back with Sam shook his head.  
"Wonderful. This is just what we needed." Takamichi walked over to them.

"Hey guys. How was Alex-kun's first day of teaching?" Asuna told him what happened & Takamichi chuckled.  
"Don't worry Asuna-kun. I'll talk to him about it. Anywyas the headmaster wants to speak with you all."

When they got into his office Tyler, Mako, Broly, Alex, Asuna, Setsuna, Kotaro, David, Koraku, Takamichi, Eva, Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru, & Hatashi were already there along with some new faces.

There was a guy with brown hair, red eyes, wearing a black jacket with a spell rune on the back with a white T-shirt under it, black pants with a small chain coming out of his right pocket & back side of his left pocket, wearing black running shoes, & a pendant around his neck.

Next was a girl with brown eyes, long brown hair, wearing female teachers uniform. Next to her was a guy with long black hair, not as long as the girls, tied into a poney tail, brown eyes, wearing a kendo uniform.

Lastly was a guy with medium length black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing normal clothes with trenchcoat over them. Konemon cleared his throat.  
"Ah we finally have everyone gathered. These are some guest we pulled in from a few places. The red eyed man here is Sean Emmanuelle. The fellow wearing the trenchcoat is Krypt. The young man next to the lady is Jin Himora & the lady next to him is-"

" I remember her now. She's Ai Valentine. She graduated the same time as me." She turned to Negi.  
"So it is you little Negi-bozu. So how have you been?"  
"Great. It's nice to see someone from when I went to school again." Konemon coughed stopping all talking.

"Yes well we are short one guest, but we'll find him later. I seemed to have forgotten where he is. Anyways I called you all here for a reason. You are to make a tag team tournament to promote the Mohora Festival's many tournaments." Sam sighed.  
"Really now?"

"Yes Sam-kun. It'll be luck of the draw on your partners. Though Takamichi-kun insisted on working with Broly-kun." Negi's face showed fear.  
"Are you serious?! They'll take everyone down!"  
"Relax. It's a basic fight. No magic or ki allowed."

Negi sighed in relief & Konemon sent them all out. Sam was grumbling about the old man while everyone went seperate ways, but before they could go ten feet Konemon's face came out the doorway.  
"You are all to spend the day getting to know your new allies." He slipped back in as Alex threw a piece of ice Eva made.

"Stupid old geazer. Well might as well head to the resort. Your all gonne need training if those two are working together." Konoka said she had to get something from the room & dragged Sam with her while Misora found them & dragged Asuna away saying she needed help.

Alex was annoyed.  
"How is it they just do what they want?" Eva laughed.  
"Quite simple really. They're idiots." They noticed everyone else leaving them behind & went after them.

Konoka dragged Sam into their room & started searching for something.  
"What're you looking for?"  
"My wand. I forgot it in here. Help me look for it."  
"Sure."

While they were searching Chamo was sitting on the window frame watching them.  
"Uh guys did you know ya have someone in the tree outside this window." Both got up & looked out to see a guy with short brown hair, athleticly built, wearing with a black short sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, black Nicky shoes, with a black scaf over his mouth & nose, & a black trenchcoat on.

"Guy sure likes black. Should we wake him?" Chamo took a smoke from a cigerette till Konoka took it away.  
"Sure. What do we have ta lose?"  
"Oi! Wake up!" The guy opened his eyes turning to them which showed them to be brown.

"Hello. Where am I?"  
"Mahora Acadamy. Who're you & what brings you here?"  
"Rindo Iwasaki & I can't remember. So why did you wake me?"

"Your sleeping in a tree outside a girls dormintory. Why do think I woke you up?"  
"Cause your loud." Sam hit his head on the window frame before shooting up with a smirk.  
"Can you fight?"

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Then come with me. You'll talk to the headmaster & probably get a job."  
"And why would I want that?"  
"Well it beats sleeping in a tree all the time & you'll have something to do till you remember why you came here or whatever you were doing." Rindo jumped out the tree into the room & told Sam to lead the way.

"Sorry Kono-chan. I'll get this guy to your grandfather then meet you at Eva-san's place."  
"Okay. Chamo-san help me search." Chamo joined Konoka for the search of her wand.

Meanwhile Misora had dragged Asuna into the cathedral.  
"Why am I here again?" Misora was hiding behind her.  
"Cause I found a creepy coffin & can't open it."

"Why would you get me then?!"  
"Cause your Powerhouse Asuna."  
"Stop calling me that & no way in hell am I opening a coffin!"

"Please Asuna-san. If i remember right I won the last race we had."  
"So what."  
"If you do i'll get you some pictures of Takahata-sensei shirtless." Asuna blushed & started foreward.

"You got yourself a deal! So where is this coffin?" Misora told here & said she wasn't tagging along till Asuna came back. Asuna arrived at the room after a few minutes still grumbing about Misora.  
"Probably won't even get those pics anyways. Why did it have to be me? Might as well get this over with."

She entered the room & walked up to the cross shaped coffin.  
"She's right about it being kinda creepy. Well here I go." She lifted the top off of it before looking in to see a guy that looked twenty-one, with spiked down silver hair, wearing black boots, black pianist style suit with coattails at the bottom, & a headband covering his left eye.

"He's kinda cute. Too bad he's dead." Just then he opened his purple eye causing Asuna to scream then faint. She woke up a few minutes later in his arms.  
"Glad to see your alright." She jumped out of his arms & backed away.

"But you were in a coffin. That means you should be dead." He looked around.  
"Is this Mahora Acadamy?" She nodded.  
"Good. I have to go see Konemon-sama. Man it's weird waking up after being sealed for so long. Nice of him to put that spell on my coffin to let me know what I need to do."

He then noticed Asuna had calmed down.  
"So it was magic. Now it makes sense. That really scared me."  
"Sorry about that. Oh I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mark Christopher Nightfang."  
"Asuna Kagurazaki. You must be the person he said he forgot where you lived. I'll take you to him."

Both Asuna & Sam arrived with their finds at the same time.  
"Asuna-san who's that?"  
"Mark Nightfang. Who's he?"  
"Rindo Iwasaki." Both walked into the office causing Konemon to look up.

"Ah Mark-kun it's nice to see your awake again. I guess it paid off tricking Asuna-chan into opening it."  
"Why?!" Konemon chuckled.  
"Just wanted to mess with you." A second later Asuna's shoe was in his face.

"Ah so who's this fellow?"  
"He's Rindo Iwasaki. Well Rindo-san I have to go meet my friends so talk with Knemon-sama here & good luck." Asuna said the same thing to Mark before going after Sam & getting her shoe back on.

"So how'd you find this Rindo-san?"  
"He was sleeping in the tree outside our room."  
WHAT?!"  
"Asuna-san tone down the voice. Apparently he forgot why he's here. Now how'd you find Mark-san?"

"Misora-chan dragged me to the cathedral, bribed me to open a coffin, & the rest is history." Sam was about to ask more, but thought twice when he saw Asuna angry.

Both went into the resort & ducked as ice arrows shot over them. Asuna got up furious.  
"Eva-chan watch where you fire those things!"  
"Don't just appear in the middle of a fight then! Now Boya let's resume."

Sam just dragged an angry Asuna away from the area before Eva turned on her. When they got to the bottom area they saw everyone practicing their moves. Setsuna saw them & waved.  
"Asuna-san! Let's practice some more!" Asuna summoned her fan before joing her.

"Sam-kun!" Sam was tackled to the ground by Konoka.  
"Hey Kono-chan. What's up?"  
"I need help practicing spells." He got up smiling.  
"Alright. Let's find a spot that won't interfere with anyone."

After training for a few hours everyone was taking a break with Eva giving Negi some extra pointers. Alex was drinking red wine watching with amusment before smirking at Asuna who turned away to talk with Mana, Fei, & Kaede. Sam was taking a nap when David kicked him off the chair.

"Let's have a match!"  
"I don't wanna." Sam was rubbing his head while David kept trying to get a fight. Koraku was talking with Nodoka about some books when Mark & Rindo arrived. Alex spit some of the wine out.

"You!" Mark saw him & smiled.  
"Good to see you too Alex-kun."  
"Don't you give me that good to see you too crap! Last I checked you were sealed up! How'd you get free?"

"Asuna-san opened my coffin." Asuna hide behind Broly as Alex turned to find her.  
"I'm gonna get you for this." Sam summoned his ice sword & put it in front of Alex.  
"Just give it a rest. Konemon-sama tricked her into opening it."

"Then i'll kill him! Damn old geezer knew." Alex walked off mumbling while Eva went with him. Sam just shook his head & sighed before putting the sword away.  
"He's never going to change. Welcome to our training grounds. So let's do introductions."

After those were finished Konoka asked Mark what happened to his eye.  
"Oh it got damaged so I just do this as to not open it."  
"So why were you sealed up?" He turned to Asuna.  
"A sorceress sealed me away. I forgot why, but you look like her."

Sam tried to get Rindo to talk, but he refused & went to sleep.  
"Great another Broly-san. Well almost. He shows emotions at least." Chamo jumped onto Sam's head.  
"So a tag team tourament huh? I say this calls for more pactios." Next moment he was in a small crator in a wall.

"Sam-kun."  
"What? He's always going on about it."  
"Would it kill you to just leave him be?" He shrugged while Negi was treating Chamo.

"Oniichan maybe he's right for once. Think about it. Ai-chan has a pactio with Jin-san & it can be a Bo." Sam scratched his head before sighing.  
"Still i've got enough with Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, & Kono-chan. And remember I have copies of your pactio cards for my use." The newcomers looked at him confused.

"Sorry. I can use any pactio card. It doesn't matter whose it is. Though I have one of my own." Ai asked to see what it was & Sam pulled out the card before showing off each sword.  
"That's a very useful weapon." Sam scratched his head as Krypt came in the room with a cat.

Konoka started petting it.  
"Such a cute kitty, What's the name?"  
"My name is Kit." Konoka looked shocked when it spoke, but smiled.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Konoka Konoe." Krypt decided to explain.

"Kit is an artificial creation. It does have the spirit of a cat though." Sam studied it for a minute before scratching it's chin.  
"Cool. I'm more of a dog person, but cat's are cool. So your a necromancer?"  
"Yes. I can't use normal magic."

"What branches can you use?"  
"I'd perfer not to say. It tends to creep others out." Sam shrugged then turned to Jin.  
"So your Ai-san's partner?"  
"Yes."

"So what's she like?" Ai hit Sam upside the head.  
"Why not ask me?"  
"Didn't want to."

She shook her head while Jin explained.  
"Ai-chan is talkative to say the least." Negi chuckled.  
"Sounds like her. I doubt you two are moving into this school, so what brings you guys here?" Ai beat Jin to the punch.

"Jin-kun is visiting his cousin & the dean wanted to talk with us."  
"Hey Kono-chan isn't weird for your grandfather to call this many people just to promote the festival?"  
"Yeah it is, but that's grandpa for you." Jin looked surprised.

"So he's your grandfather. My dad is the dean of my school. He's always setting me up on O-mai's."  
"Same here though he stopped when he found out Sam-kun has a pactio with me."  
"That's cause he thinks i'm gonna marry you, or as he put it 'I give you permission to marry my granddaughter so you take her by force', then he laughed as I left."

Asuna shook her head at that.  
"I swear he's losing his mind." Sam pulled out Asuna's pactio cards looking at them then at everyone else.  
"I've got an idea Chamo."

"Yeah." Sam whispered in his ear causing him to smirked.  
"Wow. Your changing Sam-nii. I'll tell Asakura-nee & we'll get them with it."  
"Good. This should be quite fun for once."

Inu: Well that's a wrap.  
Sam: What happened to learning more about them?  
Inu: I couldn't do that without reavealing too much info, so I did what I could. Anyways Mark send them off please.  
Mark: Sure. See you all next time in Chapter 25 Team Choices & Practice.  
Inu: Oh yeah you'll find out later what Sam had Chamo do.


	25. Chapter 25 Tean Choices & Practice

Inu: Alright folks time for teams to be chosen at random. To make it fair I had slips of paper with each person's name on one slip & had one of my friends choose two at a time without looking & the slips being upside down.  
Sam: The result is some interesting team combos. Well enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 25 Team Choices & Practice

It was the next day when everyone was handed their slips with their partner's number on it. Kotaro was annoyed yet happy at the same time when he found out who had the number.  
"My partner's Negi. Guess we don't get our rematch yet."  
"Don't worry Kotaro-kun. We'll get to have the rematch soon." They bumped fist before walking off to practice.

Sam was sitting against the wall looking up when Setsuna walked up.  
"Sam-san would you happen to have number five?"  
"Sorry Setsuna-san. I got nine. I think Hatashi had five." She bowed then left to find him when Asuna stormed over looking annoyed.

"Yes Asuna-san?" She shoved a piece of paper in his face showing she drew nine.  
"You're my partner for this." Sam sighed before chuckling.  
"Well then let's get some extra training in." Both left while Setsuna found Hatashi & left.

Mark was watching how everyone moved looking for their partners before smirking. Krypt found his partner which was Sean & both of them left the room. Kaede's partner was Ai while Jin was paired with Tyler & the last group was Mark with Fei. Konemon cleared his throat as the last group left the room.

"Sadly everyone else in this room did not get a partner, so cannot participate in the tournament in a week's time." David was literally growling while Koraku seemed happy about not having to fight.  
"It's alright David-kun. You'll get to fight soon."  
"I know, but I was hoping to be in this."

The others all left the place heading for Eva's. When they got into the resort they noticed that wide scale damage has already happened. As if to answer their question someone was slammed into the ground far below them. They rushed down to the area.

"Darkness & Light!" Instantly they knew who it was & saw Sam swinging a large blade like it was lighter than a normal one. Alex blocked the attack with Ensis Exsequens before blasted him away with a group of darkness arrows & jumped over Asuna's attack.

He kicked her away then followed up with fire arrows. Sam appeared in front of her, but went flying off to the side, forcing Asuna to avoid the attack. Kotaro yelled at Sam.  
"No good! Watch your feet when doing Shundo! Man & to think i'm teaching both you & Negi."  
"Sorry Kotaro-san. It's a bit tricky when I also split the focus between it & protecting Asuna-san."

"I don't need you to protect me!"  
"I didn't mean it like that Asuna-san. We're partners, so we have to watch each other's backs. Besides Konemon-sama is smarter than I thought." Asuna looked confused.  
"He set this up, not as a promotion, but as a way to make sure we understand teamwork. I give the old man credit."

"Hey get back up! This training session isn't over!" Sam stood smirking.  
"Sorry Alex-san."  
"It's Alex-sensei since Eva-chan uses Master!" Both Sam & Asuna took battle stances.  
"Well then let's continue Alex-sensei."

They continued for a few hours & when they stopped both were pretty beat up.  
"Alex-san doesn't hold back. My body's sore."  
"I can give you a massage. Best way to loosen your muscles. Or you could take a hot bath."  
"I'll go with the bath." Asuna left while Sam continued to practice Shundo alongside Negi.

"So how are they doing Kotaro-kun?"  
"Not very good Koraku-nii. Both keep messing up though Sam-san's closer to getting it complete than Negi." Koraku chuckled.  
"Well i'm sure they'll nail it down soon. After all Sam-kun is a prodigy & Negi-kun is also one. Well you should be training yourself."  
"Yeah I know. Hey Negi let's spar for a bit!"

"Sounds good Kotaro-kun." Both went off to train while David took Kotaro's place at giving Sam pointers. It was interrupted when Setsuna crashed into the ground.  
"I'm sorry Setsuna-san." They saw Hatashi land near the crater.  
"No it's alright. I need more practice."

"Se-chan i'll heal you." Konoka finished healing her quickly.  
"Ojosama you've improved quickly."  
"It's all thanks to Sam-kun. He trains me one-on-one." Sam flinched at Setsuna's glare.  
"Relax. It's just lessons on healing magic."

Eva laughed.  
"Oh really? Is that why there late at night when everyone else is sleeping?" Sam started backing up scared for his life when Setsuna started to stand up.  
"Now hold on Setsuna-san. It's really not like that. I do like Kono-chan, but not like that." Konoka walked up to him looking sad.  
"You don't like me Sam-kun?"

"Of course I do." Setsuna started drawing her sword.  
"Wait! Let me fully explain!"  
"There is no explaining. You're trying to take advantage of Ojosama!"  
"Crap! I'm outta here!" Sam ran off with Setsuna hot on his heels while Eva laughed her head off with Drake, Vega, & Graf joining in.

"Oh that was too much fun." All three stopped when they saw Konoka glaring at them.  
"It's not funny to do that." Vega cleared his throat.  
"Well what sealed it was you. You did ask him if he liked you." Konoka huffed before chasing after them. Graf chuckled.  
"My, to be young & in love. Anyone care for a wager?" That got everyone's attention including a newly clean & dressed Asuna.

"What's this about a wager?" Graf turned to her.  
"Simple really. Let's bet when they will get together." She glared at him.  
"Who?"  
"Sam-kun & Konoka-chan of course."

"I've been wondering when they will. Where are they?" Drake smirked.  
"Setsuna's trying to kill him cause of a misunderstanding." Asuna couldn't help but sigh while Koraku handed Graf some money.  
"My bet is that they'll at least confess during the festival." Asuna threw some money in with his.  
"I bet they'll go on a date before they confess." Graf went to everyone & only got another bet from Mark who agreed with Asuna.

"I expected a lot more." Chamo appeared on his head.  
"That's cause the whole class isn't involved. Anyways they're coming back."  
"Can't we talk Setsuna-san?"  
"No! You shall suffer for trying those kinds of things with Ojosama! Shinmei-Ryuu. Zanganken!" Sam appeared using Shundo & shocked them that he didn't mess up.

"Now please let's talk this out." They all turned to see Setsuna pissed.  
"Not until you pay!" When she charged Konoka got between them.  
"Stop Se-chan! Eva-chan was saying all that just to mess with you." Setsuna glared at Eva before bowing to Konoka.  
"I'm sorry Ojosama."

"It's alright. Sam-kun wouldn't do those things." Tyler patted Setsuna on the back.  
"Relax a bit. Care to help me with some training?"  
"Sure."  
"Alright. Jin-san let's go. Some team training will be useful." Jin & Hatashi followed the two to train while Sam collapsed letting out a breath he was holding.

"That was close. She's scary when mad." David was inspecting him.  
"Uh can I help you David-san?"  
"How did you master Shundo already?" Sam looked at him confused.  
"I didn't."

"Bull! You did a perfect one just now." Sam tried to do another one, but messed up.  
"That hurt. I guess it was sheer luck. I was desperate to not get cut into shreds after all."  
"Man are you lucky. Well let's keep this training up. How many days till the tournament?"  
"Well it's at the end of this week, so five days."  
"Saturday huh. You should be able to learn Shundo before then."

The next three school days went by quickly & without any problems. Except the usual ones till the class found out who's in the promotion event.  
"Asuna! Are you really in the promotion event for the festival?" Asuna turned to see that Yuna asked her that in the middle of class.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because it's a fighting tournament. Then again you being a powerhouse I can see you in it." Before Asuna could say something Sam stopped her.

"Yeah she's in it. She's my partner in combat. Negi-kun's in it too, so why don't you all come by to watch?" Ayaka almost fainted at the thought while most of the class turned to Negi.  
"Yes i'm in it. Oniichan here trains me how to fight & so does Ku-roshi." Haruna smirked.  
"So who are all the fighters then & what are the teams?" Negi looked to Sam for help.

"Fine I'll tell them. Well there's me, Asuna-san, Negi-kun, Kotaro-kun, Setsuna-san, Hatashi-san, Takamichi-kun, Broly-san, Kaede-san, Ai-san, Tyler-san, Jin-san, Krypt-san, Sean-san, & the last two who are grouped together are Mark-san with Fei-san." Makie looked happy.  
"Hata-kun's fighting? I didn't know he could fight, also the same with Takahata-sensei. There's some people I don't reconize by name though."  
"That's alright. Ai-san, Jin-san, Mark-san, Krypt-san, & Sean-san just arrived here recently. In fact I look forward to seeing them fight."

"We didn't know you liked fighting."  
"Normally I don't but I do like testing my skills against strong opponents. Anything else you guys want to know?"  
"Yeah I do." Everyone turned around to see it was Chisame that asked.  
"What would you like to know Chisame-san?"

"How are there a lot of strong people in our class?"  
"Easy. Setsuna-san trains in a sword style, I train in many different forms, Negi-kun trains under me & Fei-san who trains in Chinese Martial Arts. Kaede-san trains though I don't know in what, Asuna-san trains with Setsuna-san, & the rest that I know train normally." _Best I just stop there._ She continued to watch him before going back to her computer.

"Chisame never usually never speaks unless it's to answer. I wonder why she's interested?" Haruna thought for a moment which made Sam nervous.  
"Maybe she has a crush on someone that's in it?"  
"I don't! Like I said I wanted to know how so many of us are strong!"  
"With a reaction like that i'm probably right."

"Enough Haruna-san. If you keep this up i'll give you detention & I know you have a deadline coming up soon. Best not to miss it right?" She stared at Sam.  
"How would you know that?"  
"I read your work. Very interesting really. Though you better not be showing Negi-kun any of it." He noticed her smirk & regretted saying anything.

"So you read my work? Never thought you were like that."  
"Enough. My threat still stands. Now sit down so we can continue class. Or would you all like to do three packets for homework tonight?" That got everyone to their seats instantly while Sam gave Negi a thumbs up.  
'Thank you Oniichan. Now that we're back on track who wants to read the next part?"

Sam decided to sit in on Alex's lesson to see how he teaches & followed them to his class.  
"Alright everyone take you-What are you doing in here?" Sam pulled up a chair sitting in it smiling.  
"Just thought i'd see how you teach Alex-san." He noticed Alex get annoyed by his response.

"Fine. Just don't interfere. History is not your strong suite after all."  
"Lead the way. Besides I could use a refresher." As the class progressed Sam noticed Alex giving Asuna a harder time than everyone else & shook his head. _So Asuna-san wasn't kidding around. Poor girl has no chance at this rate._  
"Uh Alex-san?"

"What?" He was glaring at Sam.  
"It's nice to see you trying to push Asuna-san to be a better person, but you can't neglect the other students. I mean poor Eva-chan hasn't been asked anything at all. I'm sure she knows something about history." Sam saw that Alex was resisting the urge to throw something at him.  
"Your right. I shouldn't neglect the others. Eva-chan answer the question on the page."

After she did he turned to Sam giving a smirk that promised a lot of pain.  
"Now is there anything else you need?"  
"Nope. I've seen enough, to say you're doing pretty well. But don't give any student special treatment. It might start rumors." He slipped out just as an eraser hit the door.

"Well that was fun. I'm goanna pay for it later, but it should help Asuna-san in the long run." Sam continued along his way arriving outside after a few minutes.  
"Negi-kun should be able to handle himself for the rest of the day. I wonder how Master is doing? I'll go check on him for the day."

After school when everyone was in the resort Alex was fuming.  
"Where is he?! He knew damn well what was going on yet he challenged me in my own class! I'll give him a beating for it." Negi looked worried while Asuna was holding back laughter.

"Asuna-san what happened?"  
"Nothing much. Sam-san just gave Alex-san a hard time."  
"Think it's funny?!" She nearly jumped out of her clothes at Alex's voice before shaking her head.  
"Good. He basically said not to pick on you anymore or else."

"He didn't say that."  
"He said not to give special treatment to any students. Only two could be seen that way. You & Eva-chan. You he'll protect while with Eva-chan it'll give the thought that we're going out."  
"Aren't you though?"  
"That's besides the point! Anyways it looks like he's not coming here today, so you'll have to either train with someone else or relax." He walked off to join Eva.

"I swear he's a pain. Though I guess Sam-san choose the right move in not coming today. Hey Mako-san train with me for today." Mako looked at her over his book.  
"Why me?"  
"Because everyone else that uses swords is already training."  
"Try asking Graf-san over there. He seems to know a lot. Might even have better tips that anyone here besides the two vampires."

Asuna went over to Graf getting his attention.  
"Yes Asuna-chan?"  
"Can you help me train for the day?"  
"Sure thing. I know quite a bit about sword fighting & i'll be able to give pointers on hand-to-hand combat. Besides Vega's helping Konoka-chan with her spells & Drake's helping Yue-chan with studying spells."

A few hours later Asuna was covered in bruises while Konoka was healing her.  
"He's strong. To think those three fought him when he was going all out." Konoka giggled at her.  
"It's okay Asuna. Your new to this still. Sam-kun always says to me when I get down about not doing a god job with my spells that it's best that it takes time so you understand id better than to rush through & not be able to control it."

"Wow Konoka. It seems Sam-san's lessons are really paying off."  
"He also says everything happens for a reason. So there must be a reason you're covered in bruises." Asuna chuckled at her joke.  
"Well i'll get better so I can protect everyone."  
"And i'll get better, so I can heal you all when your injured."

"Yo Asuna-chan!" They notice Koraku & Mark where heading over to them.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Koraku thought for a moment before replying.  
"I was wondering something."  
"Yeah what is it?"

"Well, let's see how to put this." Mark sighed.  
"He's wondering if you girls will help him ask Nodoka-chan out on a date." Koraku tried to run, but Mark stopped him while both girls were surprised. Konoka has stars in her eyes.  
"That's wonderful. I'll help you out. How about you Asuna?"

"Well Honya-chan is delicate, but Koraku-san's a nice guy so count me in." Koraku blushed but bowed at them.  
"Thank you. Though I think it'll be better to wait till the festival to ask her out."  
"Well then leave the planning to us. It'll be a perfect date. I wonder if David-san will ask Mana-san out?"  
"He plans on it, but he's too stubborn to ask for help. Again thank you." Asuna waved it off.

"No biggie. I'll ask for a hand & we'll call it even."  
"Alright."  
"So why are you here Mark-san?"  
"He asked me to help ask. Why do you hate me Asuna-chan?" He put a sad look on his face making Asuna feel guilty.

"No nothing like that. I was just curious." She noticed he's face go back to normal.  
"You did that to mess with me didn't you?"  
"Seemed like a perfect time to do it." Both guys left before Asuna got angry.  
"I swear Mark-san is different."

"Well he did explain his past."  
"Yeah yeah. So where do you think Sam-san is?"  
"No clue, but I know he's safe."

Friday arrived & the whole school was excited about the event. Sam was in the nurse's office recovering from Alex's wrath, much to Konoka's displeasure. After school she went to see how he was doing.  
"Sam-kun~"  
"Hey Kono-chan. You came by again today. Well luckyly i'm free to leave."

"So we can walk together?"  
"Yep. I gotta admit Alex-sensei hurts a lot." Both left & arrived at the resort to see everyone relaxing.

"I thought we were training?" Asuna looked at them.  
"Talk to Eva-chan. Her odrers are for us all to rest for a day then to head home. Ah it feels nice not having to train again." Sam laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. I forgot that resting is part of training too." With that he found a nice spot & fell asleep with Konoka resting next to him.

Inu: Sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy since I have 2 weeks of school left.  
Sam: And you have a fic to work besides this one, another idea, & a re-do of an older fic.  
Inu: In other words i'm a busy person these days. Well time to trasnlate the only attack used.

1. Zanganken  
Traslation: Stone-Cutting Sword  
Description: User infuses ki into the sword to attack.  
User: Setsuna

Sam: Alright. See you all next time in Chapter 26 Tournament Start.


	26. Chapter 26 Tournement Start

Inu: Finally it's time for the event to start. Joining me in this are the announcers. Say hello.  
Konemon: It's a pleasure to be doing this finally. It's split into three parts. One for the first rounds, another for the second rounds, & the last part for the finals.  
Eva: Why am I doing this again?  
Alex: Because i'm doing it.  
Inu: Now that we got out of the way enjoy the chapter. Also I did the same thing with choosing who fights who as I did with choosing the people. We also looked over everyone's combat info to decide to winner for each match, based on skill, battle experience, & how well said team would really work together. Trust me I take this quite seriously to be fair. Though I can tell you Sam won't win.

Chapter 26 Tournament Start

Saturday arrived & the whole school was talking about the event that would take place later in the day. Negi & them were already outside & saw an arena. Asuna sweatdropped at the sight.  
"I take it he really is trying to promote the touraments that happen during the festival." They saw that Takamichi was sitting on a beanch while Broly was napping.

"Takahata-sensei!"  
"Oh Asuna-kun, everyone. It's nice to see you all again. Hopefully things go smoothly." Sam appeared walking over to them with Konoka.  
"Hey everyone. It seems it's almost time. Konemon-sama said we have two hours till it starts. How about we just relax & talk?" Everyone agreed to it & spent the next two hours relaxing.

Konemon appeared on the arena floor with a microphone & got the whole schools attention.  
"It's time to start the promotion event! I would like for all eight teams to come here." As soon as they finished gathering he resumed.  
"Now it's a team tournament. The rules go like this. No bladed weapons or projectiles, if one of you goes down for twenty seconds then both are done, if your knocked out of the arena you're out, & you have thirty minutes to win the match. If a fight goes beyond the time limit then the announcers will choose the winner. Any questions?" When he saw that no one had any he continued.

"Now I would like for you all to take a look at the screen to see the match ups." They did & Sam din't like who he had to fight.  
"First match is the team of Setsuna Sakurazaki & Hatashi Karakuri against Jin Homura & Tyler Ritasu. Second match is Negi Springfield & Kotaro Inugami against Samuel Smith & Asuna Kagurazaki. Third match is Takamichi Takahata & Broly against Kaede Nagase & Ai Valentine. Forth & final match is Krypt & Sean Emmanuelle against Mark Nightfang & Ku Fei. Now I would like to introduce the announcers. There's me, Konemon Konoe, Evangeline McDowell, & Alexander McAfree." The teams left except the two fighting & Konemon sat down next to Eva & Alex.

"Fighters ready?" Both teams nodded.  
"Then begin!"

Instantly Setsuna & Jin clashed with their boken while Tyler & Hatashi started attacking. Setsuna tried to sweep Jin off his feet, but he noticed it & jumped striking her on her right shoulder with his boken. Setsuna swung her boken getting it stopped by Jin's then hit him with a palm thrust which sent him back a few feet before rushing him. This time she swung at his head & when he went to block it she instantly switch hitting him in the ribs. She tried to kick him, but he ducked under the attack hitting her in the ribs with his weapon before landing a few punche & kicks & finished it off with a kick to her side.

While those two were dueling Tyler was able to flip Hatashi & land a punch to his face. Hatashi rebounded off the ground kneeing Tyler in bis left leg before hitting him with a palm thrust to the head followed by an elbow strike to his chest. Tyler rolled when he hit the ground & when Hatashi tried to punch him caught it then landed his own elbow strike to his ribs before letting the arm go & punching Hatashi's right shoulder. He then kicked Hatahi's legs from under him & did an axe kick to slam him into the ground.

Unfortunatly for Tyler Hatashi was able to catch the axe kick & threw him into Jin. Both he & Setsuna nodded before changing opponents. Setsuna hit Tyler across the chest before getting kicked in the chin then punched in the gut. Hatashi appeared behind Jin kicking him into the air then kicked him into the ground. Jin jumped away as Hatashi landed with another kick before striking him multiple times with his boken.

Konemon was watching the fights with interest.  
"So what do you two think Alex-kun?"  
"I think they're doing pretty good. A few more years & even masters will have a hard time winning. You Eva-chan?"  
"Not bad. I'd have to agree with you on this."

Setsuna blocked Tyler's punch then countered with a kick to his head. Tyler used the momentum to spin around hitting Setsuna in the side with a roundhouse sending her to the edge of the arena. When Tyler tried to punch her Setsuna ducked under it sweeping him off his feet then punched him in the shoulder followed by a strike to his chest, left leg, & gut with her boken. When Tyler staggered she swung it at his head only for him to move out of the way then move in with an elbow strike to her ribs then spun around to behind with a kick to her back sending her back to the middle of the place.

Jin jumped over Hatashi's punch hitting him with a kick to his face then landed on his shoulders before jumping off them using it to send Hatashi into the ground. Hatashi quickly sprung up avoiding a boken swing then countered with an uppercut to Jin's chin. He jumped up kicking him across the head & into the ground. Before Jin could fully get up Hatashi punched him in the gut then did a quick roundhouse to crash Jin into the ground knocking him out.

While Konemon started the count Setsuna was having some difficulty against Tyler. Her spin ducked under her swing kicking her in the chin & into the air before following after to punch her making her bounce off the ground then landed on her with his knee. Setsuna shoved him off her by stabbing him in the gut with her Boken then kneed him in the gut before spinning around to grapple his shoulder while locking one foot behind the opposite leg and ankle.  
"Shinmei Ryuu. Tsumuji Issen." Setsuna spun two times before slamming Tyler into the ground. Tyler got up slowly & before both could continue Konemon hit twenty.

"The winners for the first match are Hatashi Karakuri & Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Both teams left the stage getting applause while Hatashi was carrying Jin who just woke up. As soon as Setsuna was off the arena Konoka tackled her.  
"That was amazing Se-chan!"  
"Thank you Ojosama." Sam helped them up smiling.  
"I gotta admit that was an awesome fight to see. I hope to fight you next round." Setsuna nodded while Sam & Asuna went onto the arena for their match.

Negi & Kotaro went up a few seconds later with Kotaro staring Sam down.  
"Since I don't like fighting girls how about you and me?" Sam took a stance.  
"Sounds good." Negi took his stance while Asuna got into hers with her Harisen ready. Konemon looked between the teams.  
"Fighters...Begin!"

Negi blocked Asuna's swing while hitting her with a punch while Sam dodged Kotaro's attack then countered with a palm strike to his back then a kick to his stomache & finished it up with an elbow strike to his ribs making him slam into the ground. Sam jumped away from Negi & Asuna's fight before charging into Kotaro. Kotaro kicked at Sam only for him to vanish & reappear a few feet on his right side before Sam hit him with a cross armed tackle. As Kotsaro rolled across the arena Sam used Shundo to appear & kick him into the air then struck with a punch into his ribs sending him into the ground. Sam had to duck cause Kotaro tried to kick him from behind.

Negi parried Asuna's attack only to get kicked in his side, then again across his head before Asuna struck him across the head again with her harisen. Asuna went to hit him again, but Negi grabbed her arm & flipped her over him before punching her then palm thrusting with his other hand to slam her into the ground. Asuna then used her Harisen to help get up faster while launching a kick at Negi who diverted it above his head countering with a punch to Asuna's stomache.

Kotaro slammed into the ground & rolled away as Sam's punch struck the spot before countering with a punch to which Sam dodged while also striking Kotaro in the ribs with a palm thrust. As Kotaro touched the ground he shundo'd in front of Sam hitting his chin with his own palm thrust before jump roundhousing Sam's head into the ground. Sam spun, grabbing Kotaro's head with his legs before throwing him a few yards away & chasing after him with a shundo to kick Kotaro into the ground. Kotaro barely blocked Sam's next kick before knocking him away with a few well placed punches topped off with a kick.

Negi's overhead chop was blocked by Asuna's harisen, to which she twisted it to cause Negi to slip off & get hit by it. After that Asuna feinted a kick making Negi bring his arms up to his face, but instead got hit in the side by her harisen before she landed a kick to his head, another to his right leg, & sent him bouncing across the arena & into Kotaro with a last hit by her harisen. Sam appeared next to Asuna using shundo smiling.

"See that combo with your legs me & Setsuna-san taught you is useful. So who do you want now?"  
"I'll take dog boy. He needs to learn not to underestimate me."  
"Have fun then, but let me give you a little lift." Before she could ask Sam grabbed her shundoing behind them.

Kotaro barely blocked a harisen smack while Negi dodged Sam's kick. When Negi launched a kick at Sam, he spun around hitting Negi with the back of his fist before chasing after him & slamming him into the ground by landing on him. They skid a few feet till Sam kicked Negi up, kneed him, hit his side with an elbow strike, & finished it up with an axe kick into the ground.

Kotaro was dodging Asuna's attacks without countering which was starting to annoy her. She swung out causing Kotaro to move out of the way only to find out it was a feint when Asuna's left leg connected to his back then her right leg hit his head, before she smacked him into the air with her weapon then slammed him into the ground with it.  
"You going to take me seriously now?" Kotaro's answer was a kick in her gut sending her flying into Sam.

As the two recovered Kotaro tackled Sam away while Negi landed a punch on Asuna. She jumped back before leaping after him with a roundhouse kick only for Negi to divert above his head then hit Asuna legt leg with a palm thrust, her right shoulder with a kick, her stomache with a punch, then he spun around to kick Asuna in the back & into the ground. She used her harisen to help recover quicker before jumping into the air causing Negi to be blinded by the sunlight. Negi barely jumped to the side as Asuna's harisen hit the spot a second later.

Kotaro balenced himself on Sam's kick before kicking Sam in the face. Sam went with the momentum doing a baqckflip to double kick Kotaro in the chin. Kotaro lept foreward kicking Sam in the chest. Sam grabbed Kotaro's leg then pulled him in before hitting Kotaro's face with a right hook. The momentum on the blow slammed Kotaro into the ground & before he could move Sam slammed an axe kick into him before spinning around to land a full force punch causing the arena to break a bit from the force. Sam jumped back a few feet as Kotaro started to slowly get up.

Meanwhile Negi landed on Asuna's harisen before grabbing her arm & spinning his whole body to slam her into the ground then he back up. Asuna's weapon sweeped Negi off his feet while her fist slammed into his face & into the ground While Kotaro hit the ground & Sam landed on his stomache with a knee then jumped off him to lande next to an exhausted Asuna. Konemon started the count.

"Nice work Asuna-san. You did a nice number on Negi-kun."  
"Only cause of what you did to him in the short time you fought him. I noticed he slowed down a bit then. He also didn't aim for my face. That baka." Sam chuckled.  
"Your right. Haven't had a workout like that in a while. In fact it was the last time I trained with my master."

Konemon reached twenty, just as Negi & Kotaro started to get up. Kotaro looked both disapointed & happy at the same time.  
"Might not have won, but that was fun. Let's spar again Sam-san." Sam nodded while carrying Negi off the stage.  
"Your tough Oniichan. I have two goals to aim for. To get as strong as you & to find my father."  
"You hit pretty hard yourself Negi-kun. I had fun fighting you though Asuna-san's a bit annoyed with you."

"Why?" Asuna hit Negi upside the head.  
"Because you never onced aimed for my face. I can tell you were trying to be a gentlman, but not in combat!" While Asuna chewed Negi out everyone else turned to watch the third match. Takamichi, Broly, Kaede, & Ai all got onto the arena floor waiting for it to start.  
"Ready?" They all nodded.  
"Begin!"

Instantly both Kaede & Ai were sent flying back a few feet & Broly stood where Ai was while Takamichi had his hands in his pockets. Kaede jumped to her feet & charged Takamichi while Ai attacked Broly. Broly moved out of a kick's way before punching Ai in the ribs before kicking her across the head & into the ground. As she got up Broly punched her full force in the stomache then another one to her face before knocking her out with elbow strike to her head.

Kaede flipped tododge a punch then punched Takamichi in the chest. He kicked he away before putting his hands in his pockets again. As soon as Kaede landed she was pummled by a barrage of attacks. She managed to stay standing & used shundo to get behind Takamichi & hit him with a flurry of kicks & punches. Takamichi caught her hands then kneed her in the gut, & finished up with a punch to her face & into the ground. Kaede managed to get up as Konemon reached twenty. Both teams left with Kaede carrying Ai.

Broly was hit across the head & when he turned to glare at who it was, he stopped instantly. Chizuru was standing there looking mad at him.  
"You didn't have to be so mean about taking her down."  
"She would have been in worse shape then." She hit him again.  
"It's called throw her out of the ring." Broly backed up a few inches cause her hand was still raised when Kazumi walked up.

"She's right Broly-kun. You have to be nicer to women." He looked between them then used shundo to get away from them.  
"Whatever." Both girls sighed before Chizuru smirked.  
"He's got a lot to learn."  
"Oh yeah. Both of us can help him though."

Takaichi was talking with Negi & Asuna while Sam helped Konoka find Broly.  
"Bro-chan!" Broly turned just as she glomped him. She then proceeded to hit him on the head.  
"Your too rough. Girls need a gentle tough. Just ask Sam-kun." Sam just stayed back a few feet scratching his head.  
"Well she is right, but Kono-chan it is a tournament." She hit him.

"Doesn't matter. He still needs to be gentle." Sam was trying to explain while the final two teams went up for their fight. Krypt was standing across from Mark while Sean was across from Ku Fei.  
"Ready?" They all took stances.  
"Begin!"

Sean dodged Ku's first attack only for her to twist her body & land a kick on him. He tried to hit her with punch, but she blocked it & hit him with a dual palm thrust to his chest. He landed on his feet & jumped over Ku's next attack hitting her with a spin kick. She went with the spin to strike him with a backhanded punch. Sean skidded on his feet across the stage & before he could move Fei had got to him landing a punch to his face.

A few feet away from them Mark dodged a kick & blocked another one with his arm. He used his left arm to grabb the leg & pulled Krypt into his outstreached foot, which caused Krypt's head to go backwards before he spun his legs to grapple around Marks' arm. Krypt then proceded to flip Mark onto his back before releasing him & landing a punch to his face. Mark kicked Krypt back while rolling away. As he stood up his spit a little blood from his mouth then attacked by using Shundo to get behind Krypt with a kick. Krypt sensed the attack just in time to duck under it then spun on the spot to land an uppercut to Marks's chin. Mark landed on his feet & resumed his onslaut of attacks.

Fei diverted Sean's punch to land an elbow strike to his ribs followed by multiple punches & kicks to his body before she knocked him to the ground with a palm strike to his chin. Sean used his hands to balence him as he kicked Fei away with both feet before standing on them & used shundo to appear behind her. As Fei went to block his kick he appeared behind her landing a punch to her back. As she slammed into the ground Sean appeared above her with a punch, but before he could land it Krypt's body was thrown into him & Mark landed next to Fei.

"You alright?" Fei groaned as she got up.  
"Yeah. This no hurt that much I can't fight." Mark smiled.  
"Glad to hear it then." Both jumped away from the spot as Krypt landed a punch there & Sean landed a kick with him. Both fighters charge their targets & clashed again.

A few minutes later Fei was barely standing while Sean was exhausted. Krypt looked in bad shape while Mark was smiling & wavering.  
"Well it seems we're all on our last legs then. What do you say we finish this little spar in the next exchange?" Both Krypt & Sean agreed with Mark's terms as Fei gave a thumbs up. All fighters charged each other & clashed one last time. After a few seconds Krypt & Sean collasped while Mark barely caught Fei.

Konemon cleared his throat.  
"It seems we have our last winning team! Congrats are in order for all moving on to the next round. You have thirty minutes to rest before we continue. Use this time to streach your legs & anything else you may need to take care of."

As both teams left the stage Mark almost fell only for Sam to catch him.  
"Careful there man. Wouldn't want you to go & hurt yourself more than you already are. Kono-chan's gonna have a field day with this one." He chuckled as Mark carried Fei into a medical tent.

Twenty minutes later all the advancing teams were gathered by the stage again. Sam was carring a wooden sword & waved at Setsuna.  
"Don't hold back Setsuna-san. I want your full force to see how much work I still need with ym sword skills." Asuna got Hatashi's attention.  
"Don't you dare pull your punches! There's no point in me doing this if I don't beat you when your going all out." Hatashi & Setsuna both nodded while the others got good seats before the main part of the crowd came back. Everyone was looking foreward to the second round.

Inu: Finally I got it finished. Sorry about the wait folks. Been busy & when I finally got it finished my little sis deleted half the chapter so I had to redo that much.  
Sam: Finally I get to show off my ShinmeiRyuu skills. Speaking of which here's the only one shown this chapter.

1. Tsumuji Issen  
Translation: Floating Cloud, Spiral Flash  
Description: Grabs onto the opponent's shoulder while locking one foot behind the opposite leg and ankle, then flips oneself into the air, bringing the opponent with them before knocking them into the ground.  
User: Setsuna

Inu: Yes it is about time. Well Asuna would you kindly send them off?  
Asuna: Sure. See you next time in Chapter 27 Round 2. Till then take care.


	27. Chapter 27 Second Round

Inu: Sorry about the long wait everyone. My computer was broken, but it's now fixed so i'll be updating again. Ocs are closed & the last 2 that were made will get a cameo in the next chapter.  
Alex: So sit back, relax, read, & enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 27 Round 2

The fighters were resting before the start of the next set of matches. Asuna was talking with Sam about an attack plan. Setsuna was meditating while Hatashi was talking with Evangeline & Alex. Broly was silently standing next to Takamichi waiting for the round to begin. Ku Fei was sparring with Mark as a warm up when Konemon walked in the waiting area.

"Good to see you're all ready. It's time to resume with round two." Everyone followed him out to the arena while a crowd was waiting for them.  
"Wow. Looks like Konemon-sama's plan is working. Ready Asuna-san?" Asuna gripped her harisen & nodded. Sam smiled while grabbing his boken for the match.  
"Yeah. Let's give it our all." Asuna had fire in her eyes as she said that.  
"Now that's the spirit!"

After everyone was in place Konemon begin his announcments.  
"Hopefully everyone's ready for more excitment. The next match is between the teams of Samuel Smith his partner Asuna Kagurazaki & Setsuna Sakurazaki with her partner Hatashi Karakuri. Same rules as round one. Fighters ready?" They all nodded.  
"Then. Begin!"

Sam charged both with a side slash which Setsuna blocked while Hatashi spun over her trying to hit Sam with an axe kick. Sam was able to move aside, kick Hatashi, then launch a barrage of slashes at Setsuna. As Hatashi landed Asuna struck him with her harisen then three kicks before knocking him away with a powerful smack to his chest. He landed a few yards away & had to jump back cause Setsuna crashed onto the same spot.

Both Sam & Asuna stood next to each other ready for to strike. Hatashi stayed back as Setsuna tried to attack only for Asuna to block it & Sam to kick her away. As Sam did that Hatashi used the chance to hit both him & Asuna away from each other before going after Asuna. Setsuna blocked Sam's path & both started dueling with their boken.

Asuna rolled away from a drop kick by Hatashi & retailiated by sweeping his feet from under him with hers. She then kicked him up to which Hatashi grabbed her head & slamed her into the ground. Asuna broke free from his grip & smacked him away with her harisen then went to help Sam.

Sam was parring Setsuna attacks with his own trying to get the upperhand. After a few moments he jumped back before jundging foreward & catching Setsuna off guard with an elbow strike. As Sam went for another strike Setsuna blocked it & both knocked their boken out of the others hands.  
"Not bad Setsuna-san. Looks like it's hand-to-hand now." Setsuna didn't respond as she tried to kick Sam who was protected by Asuna.

"Looks like you're not as good as you thought Sam-san." Sam only jumped over Asuna to drop kick Setsuna only for Hatashi to divert it to the side. As Sam landed Hatashi struck Sam's chin with a palm strike knocking him to the ground. As Sam rolled away to get distance Asuna ducked under a kick before hitting Setsuna in the ribs with one which sent her into Hatashi. She regrouped with Sam & btoh waited for the next move.

Hatashi tried to seperate them agin with an axe kick, but both blocked it & shoved him away before dodging Setsuna's kick. Asuna used her left leg to kick Setsuna's shoulder as Sam used his right arm to hit her ribs before both jumped up & did an axe kick to knock her down. Sam then dodged Hatashi's punch before launching a palm thrust to his gut as Asuna struck him on the head with her harisen then both spun around him to launch another combo attack. Asuna's harisen & Sam punch collided with Hatashi's back sending him crashing into Setsuna.

As Konemon began counting Setsuna rose up causing Sam & Asuna to be on guard.  
"We forfiet." Everyone looked shocked at Setsuna's words. Hatashi got up just then.  
"She's right. Besides i'm tired of fighting in this." Konemon chuckled at his response.  
"Then the winners of this match are Samuel Smith & Asuna Kagurazaki! We will now take a five minute break before continuing."

Both teams walked off the arena & were instantly greeted their friends. While Konoka was checking on Setsuna, Negi was talking with Sam & Asuna.  
"You two were great. Almost everyone expected setsuna-san & Hatashi-san to win." Sam chuckled while Asuna got annoyed.  
"Geez why does no one have faith in me?" Sam patted her shoulder.  
"To tell you the truth, i'm surprised we did so well." Sam's reward was smack to the head.

"Yeesh Asuna-san. I was kidding. You've improved a great deal though."  
"Yeah yeah. Just watch yourself. So who do you thinks gonna win the next match?" They heard someone laugh & saw it was Evangeline.  
"It'll be Takamichi & his student of course. They'll mope the floor with you." Asuna looked nerveous while Sam shrugged.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I've always wanted to fight Takamichi-sama at least once. Broly-san will be the problem."

Konoka ran over & hugged Sam.  
"I knew you'd win Sam-kun."  
"Well the team work thing was all Asuna-san's idea. Honestly if we didn't do that then we would've lost." Asuna blushed when Negi started giving her praise.  
"Would the teams of Ku Fei with Mark Nightfang & Takamichi Takahata with Broly please step into the arena?"

Sam turned to Asuna.  
"Pay close attention to this match. You just might see Takamichi-san's way of fighting." Asuna looked confused as the teams got ready to fight.  
"Fighters Ready?" Both teams nodded.  
"Then begin!"

Fei was sent flying as soon as the match started landing on her back as Mark jumped to the left when Broly punched foreward at him. Fei got up then charged at Takahata while moving in a zig zag pattern till she got in close & tried to hit him with a kick to his head. Takahata pulled his hands outta his pockets to block the attack then countered with a punch to Fei's gut, knocking her away from him then returning his hands back into his pockets.

Mark was in close exchanging punches with Broly, but both were either blocking or dodgeing them. They kept like that for a few seconds before Mark tripped Broly up with a fake thus causing a punch to hit Broly in the face. Broly punched foreward & Mark was sent back a few feet by a blast of air followed by a barrage of more. Mark allowed the blows of air to knock him on his back before rolling away & using Shunpo to get behind Broly landing a kick to his side, then a punch to Broly's back.

Fei jumped to her left avoiding Takahata's air punches & when she tried to get close was kicked away & then hit by a barrage of air punches knocking her out just as Mark crashed on top of her. Konemon studied the fighters before making his announcement.  
"Ku Fei has been knocked out so the winners of this match are Takamichi Takahata & Broly!" Almost everyone was shocked at how fast the match finished.

Asuna was happy yet worried at the same time while Sam was trying to comfort her.  
"It's okay Asuna-san. I doubt he'll be that rough with you."  
"The match was a few minutes! I'm more worried about how long we'll last! Ku Fei-san could beat me!"  
"Calm down. Let's just give our best shot." She only nodded, but you could tell that she was still worried about the fight as both of them went up to the arena.

Inu: Alright I know it's been awhile, but I finally got it done. The next fight will be the last obviously, but don't expect a whole lot from it.  
Asuna: We're gonna get our buts handed to us.  
Sam: Relax Asuna-san. We'll try our best.  
Inu: Negi care to send them off?  
Takamichi: Actually i'll do it. See you all next time in Chapter 28 Finals & Preperations.


	28. Chapter 28 Final & Preparations

Inu: Sorry it's been so long folks. Okay everyone it's time for the finale of this original arc.  
Asuna: Yay. *tired*  
Inu: Who woke Asuna up?  
Eva: I did.  
Alex: Gotta problem?  
Inu: Nope. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 28 Finals & Preparations

Sam took a stance as he stood facing Takamichi while Asuna looked nervous to be facing Broly.  
"So Takamichi let's see what you got." Takamichi chuckled before putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Sure thing. I've been wanting to test your skill."

"Same goes for you Broly." Broly just stared at Asuna ass he took a boxing stance. Konemon was smiling as he looked over the group.  
"Let the match begin!"

Instantly Sam & Asuna charged their targets. Sam kept evading Takamichi's Iaken attacks while Asuna was using her harisen to protect herself. Takamichi removed his hands from his pockets when Sam got to close & both started exchanging attacks quickly.

Asuna was having a hard time making sure Broly didn't land any hits on her. _Crap this isn't good. I know Sam-san said to try my best, but Broly-san's good._ Asuna ducked under Broly's punch & landed a strike with her harisen, but got kicked in the face by Broly which sent her back a few feet. Sam appeared using Shundo & caught her.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah. He really is going all out." Sam chuckled as he used shundo to avoid the iaken blows.  
"Trust me they're not. Otherwise we'd be done already. But don't worry about their strength. Just don't give up." He appeared behind Broly who blocked his kick, but got hit by Asuna's punch to his gut then a barrage of attacks from her as Sam reappeared by Takamichi to resume their fight.

Sam spun over a kick, landing on his left hand & spun himself to launch a kick at Takamichi's head who blocked it with his arm then grabbed the leg.  
"Uh oh." Sam looked nerveous as Takamichi smiled. Sam blocked the punch with his arms crossed then winced as a knee collided with his ribs and then another punch hit him in the face.

Broly disarmed Asuna of her harisen then got her with an uppercut followed by kicking her from above & into the Sam who was just landed on the ground. Both of them got up slowly. Sam shook his head a few times to clear it.  
"Oh boy. Didn't see that coming. Haha. You okay?" Asuna smirked.  
"Yeah. This is good for my training anyways." Sam laughed.  
"This'll probably be the last set of exchanges against them." She noded & both rushed their opponets.

Broly wasted no time catching Asuna's fist & slamming his into her gut before kicking her in the ribs & away. Takamichi dodged Sam's next three strikes before landing a solid kick straight on his head followed by three quick punches to send his flying. Sam landed on his feet, but collasped onto his knees while Asuna was lying on her stomache. Konemon started counting. Sam started to stand.

"Don't bother. We forfiet the match." Sam walked over & picked up Asuna while Konemon announced Takamichi & Broly the winners. As soon as Sam laid Asuna down on a bench Konoka was there to heal them. Negi & Kotaro arrived soon after.  
"That was amazing Oniichan."  
"Yeah. I didn't think you'd last that long."

Sam shook his head as he laughed only to stop from pain.  
"Nice to see your friend has faith in me Negi-kun."  
"I ain' his friend." Sam smirked.  
"Could've fooled me with the way you two worked together." As Sam continued picking on Kotaro the others arrived.

Broly apoligised to Asuna for the how rough he was in the fight to which she just laughed it off & swore next time she'd do better.  
"Looks like you're pretty skilled after all Sam-kun." Sam turned to see Koraku & David smirking.  
"Thanks Koraku-san. But I need more training if that's the best I could do without magic or chi."

Ai & Jin were both talking with Konemon while Rindo was listening to them & shook his head. Konoka finished healing Asuna & started on Sam.  
"You don't need to heal me."  
"But you have training tonight, don't you?"  
"Yes, but the kind of training i'm under going won't need me healed, but you'll continue anyways won't you?" She nodded as he sighed.

Krypt & Kit were talking to Alex about something that caused them to look in Sam's direction a few times. Negi was called over by Ayaka & Asuna went to go make sure he was safe leaving Sam behind with Konoka.  
"Asuna-san's paranoid about her. I'm sure it's just something to do with the festival."  
"You're probably right Sam-kun. Hey do you think everyone'll help with it?"

"Clarify please Kono-chan."  
"Well Mako-san & them." Sam shrugged.  
"No clue. Rindo-san doesn't like loud noises, Krypt-san pretty much stays alone, same for Broly-san & Sean-san. The rest I think will assist." She smiled.  
"Good. That'll make it more fun."

Negi ran back over excited.  
"The festivals coming soon. I can't wait Oniichan."  
"Good to see you acting your age Negi-kun. Well to celebrate how well you've improved i'm gonna teach ya a new spell." Negi's eyes instantly lit up.  
"What kind of spell?" Sam smirked.

"One I made."  
"You've made spells Oniichan?"  
"Yep. Though none have ever been seen so you'll not only be the first to see them but also can use them."  
"I can't wait. When will begin?"  
"Tomorrow." Negi ran off towards Asuna while Sam chuckled.

Alex retrieved Sam for their training session & forbid anyone else to watch. Asuna was dragging Negi to the bathhouse whith Konoka in tow soon after they left.  
"I can't believe he still won't let anyone see the training." Konoka tried to calm Asuna down.  
"Alex-san said it's dangerous. Remember how strong he is?" Asuna nodded.

"Still it'd be nice to know what they're up to."  
"Don't worry Asuna-san. Oniichan wouldn't do anything too reckless." Asuna turned to him.  
"Unlike you that is."  
"Ahh Asuna-san don't be so mean. Though I wonder what kind of spell Oniichan created?"

"What's this about Sam-san creating a spell?" All three turned around to see Mark behind them & wearing a towel around his waist. Negi answered him by explaining Sam was gonna teach him a spell he created.  
"Hmm. That's is a good question. Well since lightning is his specialty I assume it's a lightning spell." Asuna nodded.  
"That would make sense. Hey Negi-bozu how hard is it to make a spell?"

"It depends on many different things Asuna-san. Power, element, ability, incantation, etc. It's no easy feat to create one."  
"R-really. Didn't he tell you one of his original spells?" Negi looked surprised.  
"Yeah he did. Then Oniichan's made more than one." Mark whistled.  
"Guess he's more skilled than he let's others think it seems."

The next day the class was debating what to do for the festival. Sam just shook his head as they kept thinking of ideas, most that were perverted.  
"Oniichan help." Sam looked up to see them all trying to strip Negi.  
"Not again. I'm coming." It took a few minutes but eventually he got Negi free.  
"I'll take over for now." Negi just nodded as Sam slammed his hands on the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Now can we all calm down & choose something to do? What choices did we have again?" After hearing them all & having a vote on them the Haunted House won by a few votes.  
"Well believe it or not, but I think this'll be the best Haunted House in history."  
"Why's that Sam-bozu?"

"Simple Ku Fei-san. Eva-chan's gonna get Alex-san to help us."  
"The hell if I will!" Everyone looked at Eva who was glaring daggers at Sam.  
"Now now Eva-chan no need to be so stingy with him. Besides Tyler-san & few of our freinds will be helping." Tyler looked nerveous but nodded.

"I stand by my desicion." Sam smirked.  
"It won't intervene on your special nights so what's the problem?" The look in Eva's eyes made Sam hide behind Negi while some of the class blushed. Eva got a dark aura around her & an evil glare.  
"You shall suffer."

"Forgive me!" Sam bolted out of the room with Eva following after him. Negi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Well since we've decided let's start working on it." They all nodded & began gather supplies.

After school was finished Negi went to Eva's resort for training only to be dragged away by Asuna.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Home. Eva-chan cancelled training for the day."  
"Why?"  
"Sam-baka made her mad." Negi looked scared at that thought.

When they arrived back at their room they saw Sam being healed by Konoka.  
"I didn't mean to say that. Why wouldn't she believe me?"  
"Probably because you like to get jabs on Alex-kun."  
"That's besides the point Kono-chan."

"Then what is the point?" Both noticed Asuna & Negi.  
"Hey. The point is that I didn't mean to."  
"Oniichan how are you gonna teach me the spell now?" Sam smirked.  
"If I remember right you guys told me of hidden passages in the library right?"

Asuna nodded.  
"But those are riddled with traps."  
"Asuna-san you've improved in word useage." She glared at Negi.  
"Anyways Asuna-san we're mages so no worries. I'm just gonna show him how it works & explain it. The rest is up to him."

"Just make sure he get's back before it get's too late. Or else."  
"Will do. Come on Negi-kun. Let's hurry so I don't have to suffer Asuna's wrath." Negi followed after him while Asuna huffed at his remark.

While the two were heading to library island they notice a gir one point six meters talll with really long white hair, icy blue eyes, & wearing a light blue dress. Negi approached her while Sam looked around.  
"Excuse me are you lost?"  
"Are you Negi Springfield?"  
"Yes that's me. Why?"

"I hate people like you." Negi looked surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have it easy in life." Sam was about to step foreward till he sensed someone behind him & spun around to see the same girl just wearing a light yellow blouse.  
"Twins I take it?"

"Yes. Don't worry we're not gonna hurt you."  
"It's not me i'm worried about. Care to explain why you hate my little brother." The girl looked stunned at his words.  
"I didn't realized he had an older brother."  
"Adoptided older brother. Understandable mistake."

"Well we dislike those that have had an easy time in life."  
"Trust me when I say he hasn't."  
"Oniichan let's go. If we don't hurry Asuna-san'll be after our heads." Sam shivered at that thought.  
"Alright. Oh before I go could I get you & your sister's name?"

"Unfortunatly I must decline your request." Both girls left & Sam went with Negi. Once they got to a safe area Sam made a barrier to keep people away.  
"Alright Negi-kun ready to learn the spell?"  
"Yes Oniichan."

The next day Sam was heading to Eva's place early in the morning before school started. When he arrived he noticed the two from last night were there.  
"So you two know Eva-chan. I must say i'm surprised. Come to think of it shouldn't you have stopped by security?" The girl wearing the yellow blouse turn to look at him.  
"Our mother sent us here to speak with Evangeline." Sam looked at the other & noticed that twin was wearing a shirt & pants.  
"A curse huh? Who put it on you?"

"My mother did by accident." Sam studied them for a few minutes when Eva came out.  
"You two may come inside. What are you doing near my place?"  
"Came to apoligise. Offer some blood."  
"It'll take more than that to let you slide."

"Like what?"  
"My servent for five days." Sam weighed his choices for a minute before sighing.  
"Fine then. Just no dresses." Eva smiled.  
"Good. You start now. Come inside." As Sam walked inside he shook his head.  
"What have I got myself into now?"

After being forced to make tea & serve snacks Sam was standing behind Eva who was on a couch with Alex & the twins on the one across from them. Alex chuckled at the fact was wearing a butler suit. After Eva finished reading a letter she looked at the twins.

"So your mother wants me to lift his curse?" The girl nodded.  
"I'm afraid I can't. No power."  
"How?"  
"Servent you explain to them why."

"Yes master. Fifteen years ago the Thousand Master sealed her powers & trapped her at this acadamey to live in the light." The boy shrugged while the girl looked indifferent.  
"Now you see why i can't help. Speaking of curses, how goes the research into my curse?" Sam cleared his throat.  
"So far, nothing. Kinda agrivating really. I haven't searched everything yet though." Eva looked slightly annoyed at the answer.

"Oh well. You two what are your names?" The girl spoke.  
"I'm Leila Lockheart & this is my twin brother Azure Lockheart." Sam looked surprised.  
"I heard she had kids, but I heard they were older." Azure looked annoyed.  
"We're sixteen."

"Oops. Sorry. I should know better than to judge based on sight. So what is this curse? I might be able to find something on it."  
"At night I turn into a girl."  
"Well that explains you're appearence last night." Sam looked at the time & sighed.  
"Well Azure-san Leila-san it's nice to finally know your names, but us three have to leave." He bowed to Eva then went to change & head to class.

He arrived just before Eva did & the bell rang.  
"Oniichan were did you vanish to this morning?"  
"Apoligising to Eva-chan."

Tyler walked up to him after everyone started working.  
"Heard you ran into the Lockheart twins." He nodded.  
"Know why they're here?"  
"Personal reasons. They're mother sent them here."

Konemon entered the classroom getting everyone's attention.  
"Ah Samuel-san could I have a moment of your time?"  
"Of course Konemon-dono." They both stepped outside the class.

"What's so important that you came to the classroom?"  
"Quite simple really. I want you to look over the Lockheart twins. Their mother wants them safe at all cost & Takamichi is usually so busy healping me."  
"I don't mind, but there's a slight problem."

"Which is?"  
"They dislike Negi-kun." Konemon laughed at that.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure once they know of his past they'll lighten up. Now take care of them. They'll be bunking with you since Eva & Alex don't want company." Sam went back into the class & told Negi he was leaving.

Sam arrived at Eva's house in a few minutes & entered to see the twins reading books. Leila looked up once he entered.  
"Hello again. What brings you to see us?"  
"Konemon-dono has requested that I watch over you both." Azure replied before his sister could.  
"We can handle ourselves."

"I'm sure you two can. But i'd rather not anger him so unfortunatly you two will be bunking with me & a few others." Leila looked suspisious.  
"Who else?"  
"Well Kono-chan, Asuna-san, & Negi-kun."

"We refuse."  
"I figured you'd say that. Personaly i'd perfer you two staying here. The room is not meant for this many people to live in it. Though I think his true reason lies is your dislike of Negi-kun." Azure closed his book.  
"We have our reasons to dislike him. Hey wait a sec. Wjat is your name anyways?"

"I'm sure you do & I won't try to change that. As for my name it's Samuel Smith. Just call me Sam though." Leila smilied.  
"Well it's nice to meet you. What did you mean he hasn't had it easy in life? He's the Thousand Master's son. Of course he'd have it easy."  
"Not my place to tell you. THough when he first arrived Eva-chan tried to kill him. I arrived after that incedent though."

Sam's phone rang causing the discussion to end.  
"Hello. Oh Mako-san. What's that? Are you sure? Okay okay i'll be right there. Just don't do anything stupid." He hung up & started for the door when Azure stopped him.  
"Where you going?"

"To help a few idiots against a dragon. Wanna tag along?" Azure shook his head. Leila got up & was following Sam causing Azure to sigh before following after them. They went to Library Island & after traveling for a while caught up to the group that were fighting a large Wyvern. Azure whistled.  
"That things huge." Sam shrugged before jumping onto a giant tree root.

"Oi Wyv! Leave them be buddy!" The Wyvern looked over to Sam & walked over to him.  
"Yeah yeah. I know you're doing your job, but these are my friends. I'll talk to them about doing things like this." It roared then flew off while Koraku landed next to him.

"You know that creature?"  
"Yep. Now let's get out of here."  
"You just had to ruin the show boy."  
"Vega knock it off. What you all just saw is top secrect okay? So no telling anyone or else." They agreed & followed Sam out.

David cracked his knuckles once they were out of there & turned towards Sam.  
"Alright Sam. Let's have a spar. That dragon got me all ready for a fight & then you send him away." Koraku pushed him aside while Sean spoke to Sam.  
"Exactly how do you know that beast?"  
"Sorry, can't tell just yet. Not much longer though."

Sam's phone rang again to which he walked away while answering it.  
"Hey Negi-kun. Oh really? Okay i'll pick up some ingrediants now. Later." After Sam hung up he took off for the train station.

Inu: Another one down. Finally i'll be starting the Mahora Festival Arc.  
Sam: We don't know when we'll be able to update again, but when we do it'll be 1-4 chapters cause this guy works on this at school.  
Inu: Yeah. But at least more will be added folks. This chapter introduced the last ocs I got. Azure & Leila Lockheart were created by WindRaider so all create go to them. Asuna send us off.  
Asuna: Go it. See you all next time in Chapter 29 Festival Start.


End file.
